


Face Down

by nekluvshp



Series: Face Down Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two years, Harry has endured the abuse of someone he trusted, loved. With the help of someone new and unexpected, can he over come the trauma and learn to trust again?<br/>PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTES FOR CHAPTER 1 BEFORE JUMPING RIGHT INTO THE STORY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a story that I started writing near the end of '09 and wrote over the course of about 2 years. The first 4 to 7 chapters are subpar at best. They are fairly short though, so if you can suffer through them, you'll notice that by chapter 7, my writing drastically improves, especially when it comes to detail and chapter length. I have a personal requirement that all chapters of my stories must be, at least, 2,000 words in length but I didn't start that until half way through this story. When you get toward the end, you'll see I had no trouble surpassing that.  
> I will be posting the first 4 chapters all at once and then one every few days after that.

Draco was headed back to his dormitory after a midnight stroll when he heard what sounded like crying. He rolled his eyes. ‘It’s probably just some girl crying over her latest break-up. She’ll be fine tomorrow.’ The blonde sixth year thought. 

 

However his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to see who was crying.

 

Draco followed the sound to an alcove hidden behind a tapestry. 

 

In the dim light he could barely make out a form huddled in a corner. The young Malfoy pulled out his wand and lit it. He was surprised, to say the least, at whom he was looking at.

 

“Potter?” Draco asked curiously.

 

“Leave me alone.” The smaller boy mumbled.

 

Draco remained firmly in place. What kind of heartless bastard would he be if he left him there to be found by Filch or Snape?

 

“No.” He stated.

 

The blonde had been hoping to get a rise out of the Gryffindor. He was again surprised when Harry just sat there and continued to cry.

 

With a huff and a roll of his eyes, Draco strode over to him and grabbed his bicep.

 

“Come on Potter.” He said as he pulled Harry up.

 

The dark-haired boy hissed in pain and wrenched his arm out of the other’s grip before he slide back to the floor, crying with renewed vigor. 

 

“Merlin, there’s actually something wrong with you.” Draco said in slight shock.

 

“Leave me alone!” Harry said in a hoarse voice.

 

“I can’t do that.” Draco said as he sat down next to the crying boy.

 

“Why not? You haven’t kicked me when I’m down yet?” Harry spat at him.

 

“Pott— Harry, contrary to what you might think, I’m not that much of a bastard.” The blonde said as gently as he could.

 

Harry didn’t respond to that. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes as Draco tried to come up with something to say that wouldn’t piss the other off.

 

Finally he asked, “Why did it hurt you when I tried to pull you up?” 

 

“It didn’t.” Harry replied without looking at him.

 

“Potter you’re a terrible liar and if you won’t tell me, I’ll find out for myself.” Draco said as he slid closer to the golden boy.

 

Harry watched him with trepidation and started shaking, almost violently. 

 

The blonde stopped moving and looked at him with a questioning eye. The other said nothing though.If the

 

When Draco’s fingers touched Harry's arm, the dark-haired boy flinched and tried to move away but he was stuck against the wall.

 

Draco grabbed the edge of Harry's almost elbow length sleeve and slid it up to his shoulder. A small gasp escaped his lips. An angry, purple, handed shaped bruise adorned Harry's bicep. 

 

He quickly reached for the other sleeve and saw a matching bruise there as well. He then placed his hands gently over the marks and Draco saw that the person’s hands that caused them, were even bigger than his.

 

“Harry, who did this?” He asked quietly. 

 

“No one.” Said boy replied. “I did it to myself.” 

 

“There’s no way you could’ve done these. You’re hands are even smaller than mine.” Draco said. “Are there more?”

 

Harry put his head in his hands and nodded as more tears started streaming down his cheeks.

 

Once the crying subsided, Harry pulled the hem of his shirt up to his neck, revealing many, many more bruises. Some of them fresh and many others in different stages of healing. 

 

Several questions ran through Draco’s mind. He knew he had to ask the right one or else Harry would just shut down.

 

“How long has this been happening?” He chose to ask.

 

“Over two years now.” Harry replied.

 

“When did it start exactly?” Draco asked next. 

 

“A few days after my name came out of the goblet of fire.” The smaller of the two said quietly.

 

_Harry was frustrated. No one believed him when he said he didn’t put his name in the goblet, not even his best friend._

__

 

_He wanted to talk to Ron and convince him that he didn’t do it but if he was going to be stubborn, then so was Harry._

__

 

_After a few days of having no one to talk to, Harry was pulled into an empty classroom as he headed to lunch. He saw red hair and for a brief moment thought he and Ron were going to work things out. Until a hand connected with the side of his face._

__

 

_“Ron! What the hell?” Harry yelled._

__

 

_“I’m so sick of Harry bloody Potter: Savior of the wizarding world, getting everything he wants. It’s not like you need more publicity. Everyone already knows your name.” Ron shouted in Harry's face._

__

 

_“I didn’t put my name in the goblet.” Harry said for what felt like the millionth time._

__

 

_A fist then hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. “Don’t lie to me.” He screamed._

__

 

_“I’m not lying.” Harry said as best as he could._

__

 

_Ron punched him again, this time in the chest, forcing Harry to his knees._

__

 

_“I thought being best friends with Harry Potter would be a good thing. I thought that I’d have lots of girls all over me because I was your best friend. I even thought I’d popular. But no because everyone who loves you is insignificant and all the important people hate you!” Ron yelled as he paced in front of Harry, who was struggling for breath._

__

 

_“I don—”_

__

 

SMACK! __

__

 

_“Shut! Up!” Ron shrieked. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”_

__

 

_Harry put a hand on his now stinging cheek. He couldn’t believe what was happening._

__

 

_“Ron I’m sorry.” Harry started but was cut off by a hand on his throat._

__

 

_“I! Said! Shut! Up!” The red head yelled and accentuated each word with a fist to Harry's torso. Ron finally calmed down._

__

 

_His grip on Harry's throat loosened and then tightened again._

__

 

 _“If you tell anyone about this, I_ will _kill you.” Ron said in Harry's ear. Then he left Harry alone to process what just occurred._

__

 

“Son of a bitch!” Draco exclaimed when Harry finished speaking. “Some best friend he turned out to be. A _Slytherin_ wouldn’t do that to their best friend.” 

 

Harry's eyes suddenly widened as he realized Ron was going to kill him if he found out he told Draco Malfoy of all people. 

 

“You can’t tell anyone about this.” He said frantically. 

 

“Harry, you can’t just let him keep doing this to you. You need to tell Dumbledore and if you won’t, I will.” The blonde said as he stood up. “Come on. I’m going to take you to the hospital wing.” 

 

Harry took the hand Draco extended to him and carefully pulled himself off the floor. He could feel most of his body protest against the movement. 

 

As the dark haired boy started moving forward, the hand still holding his tighten and stopped him.

 

“What’s that?” Draco asked, gesturing to a dark spot on the floor. He moved his wand closer until he could clearly see that it was a pool of blood. He then stepped around Harry and saw that the bottom of his night shirt was also covered in blood.

 

“You’re bleeding.” 

 

“No I’m not.” Harry said weakly and tried to move away from the bigger boy.

 

Before Harry could move much, Draco lifted the back of his shirt and could clearly see where the blood was coming from, but there was more than just blood. There was also dried semen.

 

Draco thought he was going to be sick. How could anyone do that, let alone to their best friend? 

 

“Harry, he raped you.” The other stated. 

 

For the third time since Draco found him, Harry burst into tears. This time though, he collapsed onto the other and cried for several minutes. 

 

Tentatively and awkwardly, Draco wrapped Harry in an embrace, lowered them both to the floor, and allowed him to cry. 

 

Once Harry's crying turned to sniffling and hiccoughing, Draco asked, “Would you like to talk about it?” 

 

“No.” Harry sobbed. “He’s my best friend. He doesn’t mean to hurt me. He just likes it rough and goes a little overboard.” 

 

Draco pulled Harry away from him and looked him in the eye. “How can you say that weasel is your best friend? He beats you Harry and worse! You need to tell someone. He deserves to be locked up in Azkaban.”

 

Harry looked away from the piercing silver eyes. “I know.” He whispered as a few more tears trickled onto his cheeks.

 

The blonde pulled the smaller boy back to him and held him reassuringly. “Tell me what happened.” He said gently.

 

“Ok”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've finished chapter 1, I'll tell you that this is a completed story and is part of a trilogy. I have 2 chapters of the second part, entitled And Again, complete and will begin posting them once I've finished posting this. There will is also a 4th "part" that is just a series of random moments that take place with this universe, but outside any of the story's timeline, or things I just couldn't work into the story.
> 
> Also, Voldermort HAS been defeated in this universe, but I couldn't figure out how to work it into the story in a way that I liked. So, that will be posted in the random moments stories... at some point. Just know that it happened in the graveyard at the end of Harry's fourth year.


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape, if that is not your cup of tea, please continue on to chapter 3!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I swear I didn't mean for that to rhyme.

Harry was feeling on top of the world. He had just successfully completed the first task of the triwizard tournament. Everyone from his house was crammed into the common room and they were all cheering.

 

As he made his way further into the room, Harry could see people eating sweets and drinking butterbeer that Fred and George probably nicked from the kitchen. 

 

After several minutes of everyone congratulating him and shoving food and drinks into his hands, Harry saw Ron standing near the stairs to the boys dormitory. He looked angry. 

 

Harry gave him a feeble smile and hoped for something of the like in return. Ron just rolled his eyes and gestured toward their dormitory with his head. He then turned and made his way up the stairs.

 

Now Harry was starting to get nervous. He remembered very well what happened the last he had been alone with Ron and he still had a few fading bruises from that experience. 

 

Reluctantly, the dark-haired fourteen year old separated himself from the crowd and made his way to the fourth year boys’ dormitory. 

 

Once he reached the door, Harry took a deep breath before opening it and mentally prepared himself for whatever would happen in the room beyond it. 

 

“Ron, I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you angry.” Harry said as he opened the door and walked in the room. “But—” The door slamming shut and locking with an audible click behind him interrupted his apology. 

 

“I don’t want to hear another word out of your fucking mouth.” Ron said harshly from a dark corner of the room. He stepped out of the shadows to stand directly in front of him, daring Harry to contradict him.

 

For a moment, silence permeated the air of the room. Then Harry decided to speak. “Ron I—”

 

The back of Ron’s hand connected with the side of Harry's face with a resounding smack making his head swim for a brief moment.

 

“Maybe you didn’t understand me the first time. Don’t fucking talk!” The angry red-head yelled in the other’s face. “Do you understand me?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Good.” Ron said and backed away a bit. 

 

Harry was confused. He had no idea what was going on and he wanted to ask Ron, who was now pacing in front of him, what he was supposed to do.

 

After several minutes of silence, Ron stopped pacing suddenly and pointed to Harry's bed. “Sit.” He ordered.

 

Harry immediately obeyed the order and sat on the closest side of his bed. Ron began pacing again.

 

While he paced, Ron took off his robe, tie, shoes, and socks; leaving him in his pants and an unbuttoned shirt. Harry automatically assumed that being so angry made him a little too warm.

 

Ron suddenly backhanded him again. “Stop staring at me!” He screamed. Then he pointed at the down. “Look at the floor, and only the floor.” 

 

Again Harry nodded his understanding and he quickly averted his eyes to a very interesting knot near his foot.

 

For the third time, Ron started pacing again. Harry came to the conclusion that he was debating something in his head. Although it was hard to tell now that he couldn’t really see him. 

 

Harry was starting to get really impatient. He wanted something to happen just so he knew what Ron was going to do. It had been nearly ten minutes since Ron told him to look at the floor so he chanced a quick glance at him. 

 

Unfortunately, he’d chosen a really bad time to do so. Ron was looking right at him and Harry's eyes widen in fear as he looked back at the floor.

 

The next thing Harry knew, he was being yanked up by his hair to look Ron in the face. 

 

“What did I tell you?” He spat.

 

Harry didn’t answer though because he thought it was a trick and that if he spoke, Ron would hit him again. Both sides of his face stung really badly from the first two and he was sure there would be some sort of mark left behind for a while.

 

This time Ron punched Harry in the stomach. “Answer me when I ask you a question!” He screeched.

 

“Look at the floor, and only the floor.” Harry repeated Ron’s earlier words verbatim as he gasped for breath.

 

“Do I look anything like the floor?” 

 

Harry did his best to shake his head in the negative and Ron immediately let go of him. 

 

Suddenly Harry was shoved onto the floor and Ron took his spot on the bed.

 

“Take your clothes off.” He said ruthlessly. 

 

Harry froze when he heard what Ron told him to do and when he didn’t move, a foot pushed him onto his face. When he hit the ground, he heard a light cracking sound.

 

The dark-haired boy quickly scrambled off the floor and began to undress, slowly though. He wanted to postpone whatever was going to happen next for as long as possible. 

 

When his tie, shoes, and socks were off, Ron yelled, “Stop making me wait! If you want to finish yourself, I suggest you hurry up.” 

 

From behind him, Ron could see the dark head of hair bob a bit indicating that Harry was nodding. 

 

Harry then decided to take his glasses off. Once they were far enough away from his face, he could tell that they cracked when he hit the floor the second time.

 

After Harry set his glasses on his nightstand, he quickly pulled off the rest of his clothes until he was down to just his boxers. 

 

With shaking hands, Harry reached for the waist band to pull them down when Ron spoke to him. 

 

“Get down on your knees and turn around.” He demanded. 

 

Harry released a sigh of relief as he hastily did as he was told. But once he was facing Ron again, he wished he could turn back around.

 

Ron was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, legs spread out, wearing nothing but his boxers. There was a bulge there that was obviously an erection. He was looking at Harry with hatred in his eyes. 

 

“Take my boxers off and suck me.” Ron commanded. 

 

Harry absolutely did not want to do this and it wasn’t even because he’s straight. He’d figured out he was gay over the summer when he started having wet dreams about Sirius. He may have been Harry's godfather but he was still a very attractive man.

 

No, Harry didn’t want to do this because he had never done it before and if he screwed up, Ron would hurt him. He also knew that Ron wasn’t gay. He was just making him do this to humiliate him.

 

With his hands shaking, Harry reached out and pulled Ron's boxers off. But before he could do anything else, his head was once again pulled up by his hair. 

 

“If you bite me, I’ll tear yours off.” Ron threatened. “Got it?”

 

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. He might have answered verbally but he didn’t trust his voice at the moment.

 

When Ron released his head, Harry eyed the erection that was mere inches from his face. The first thing he noticed was that it wasn’t very big, maybe five inches in length and definitely smaller than his own. It seemed out of place with the rest of Ron's lanky body.

 

Again Harry was grabbed by the hair. This time hard enough to make him cry out. When he did, the head of Ron's cock slipped past his lips. 

 

“I said suck it.” He said vehemently. The grip on Harry's hair loosened but didn’t let up entirely.

 

Against his will, Harry slowly started bobbing his head, reluctantly taking more of it into his mouth. Fortunately for him, it wasn’t as terrible as he thought it would be. 

 

After a few minutes, the grip on his hair loosened a bit and Harry could hear Ron moaning above him. Then the hold on his hair tightened again.

 

“Take all of it Harry!” Ron said breathlessly, but angrily. 

 

Harry relaxed his throat and sucked the entirety of the hard-on into his mouth. Surprisingly, it barely went farther than the back of his throat and was thin enough that it didn’t hurt him much.

 

Several minutes later, Harry's jaw was really starting to hurt and he thought the taste of Ron's cock was going to make him sick.

 

Finally, Ron pulled Harry away with a wet popping sound. 

 

Harry gulped down fresh oxygen having not been able to breathe properly while having a cock shoved down his throat.

 

Unfortunately, Harry started celebrating it being over too soon.

 

“Get on the bed on your hands and knees.” Ron ordered once he’d calmed down a bit.

 

This was what Harry had been fearing. Not only did he not want to lose his virginity by being raped but he didn’t want to lose it to his best friend.

 

“No.” Harry said quietly. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I said no.” He said a bit louder. 

 

Ron smacked him across the face again, making him lose his balance and fall over. 

 

“You’re not in a position to be telling anyone what to do!” Ron yelled and then kicked Harry in the side. He then pulled him up by the hair and threw him on the bed.

 

“I don’t get you Harry. You listen to everyone else and follow them blindly but you won’t do one little thing that I ask you.” Ron said, mocking bewilderment. He had walked over to his trunk and pulled something out of it. 

 

“Lie down on your stomach and take off your boxers.” He said and watched as Harry did so without a word. 

 

“You wouldn’t listen, this is what you get.” Ron said before a stinging pain shot through Harry’s thighs.

 

Harry looked up to see what Ron had hit him with. In the other’s hand was a thick, wooden ruler. When his eyes widen, Ron brought the ruler down on his ass and listened to Harry's following scream.

 

Several spanks later, Harry was whimpering in pain while Ron was amused, and aroused, by it.

 

After one final smack with the ruler, Ron seemed bored with it and tossed back into his trunk. Then he crawled on the bed behind Harry and pulled the hangings shut, plunging them into semi-darkness.

 

“Get on your knees, now!” Ron demanded.

 

This time Harry obeyed the order he was given. He slowly raised himself onto his hands and knees, wincing and hissing in pain. 

 

“Now that’s a good boy.” He said disdainfully. “See how much easier it is when you cooperate?” 

 

A smack to his ass had Harry screaming hoarsely. He really didn’t like pain.

 

Harry waited for several moments for Ron to do something. Then he heard a small, wet pop and a spit slick finger slid between his cheeks.

 

Then the finger forced its way through his tight ring of muscles, making him cry out and his entire body tense up. 

 

As the finger moved inside him Ron said, “Harry if you don’t relax, this will hurt much worse.” Then a second, dry, finger joined the first one.

 

The dark-haired boy tried his best to relax but he couldn’t. His body kept trying to push Ron's intruding fingers out of where they didn’t belong.

 

A moment later, a third finger was shoved inside him and Harry couldn’t stifle his scream. Then the fingers were removed and something bigger was prodding his entrance. 

 

Without warning, Ron thrust himself fully into Harry and immediately set a fast, hard pace.

 

Harry's elbows buckled from the pain and he ended up face first in his pillow with tears soaking into it. 

 

Above him Ron was grunting and moaning in time with his thrusting. 

 

Harry was trying his best to block out the pain Ron was causing and the sounds he was making but he couldn’t once Ron starting talking.

 

“You’re so fucking tight Harry.” He groaned out. 

 

“Please just stop. Please.” Harry whispered into his pillow even thought he knew Ron couldn’t hear him. 

 

“I’m gunna cum already.” Ron said loudly. Then he stiffened as his spunk coated Harry's insides.

 

Ron then collapsed on top of Harry while he regained his breath. 

 

After what felt like hours, the extra weight on Harry's body lifted and Ron went to the lavatory to clean up.

 

Five minutes later, Ron came back, got dressed and went back to the party.

 

Once Ron was gone, Harry went to the bathroom himself, turned on a showerhead and sat underneath it until the room was filled with steam and all of the fluid evidence was gone from his body.

 

When Harry deemed himself clean enough, which he didn’t really feel was clean enough, he left the shower and went to look at himself in the mirror. 

 

First he checked his face to see if there were any bruises left there. But there weren’t. Then he turned around to see what his legs and butt looked like. Most of the softer blows had faded but there were a few dark purple strips across his cheeks.

 

Without dressing or cleaning his sheets, Harry crawled into bed, and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I kind of forgot to mention this before, some of this story is un-beta'd. Any mistakes or issues before chapter 8 are completely my own. Also, I've been planning on going back through the first 7 chapters and fleshing them out some, but I haven't gotten around to it. It will happen eventually though.

After hearing this story, Draco quickly moved away from Harry and vomited. He had never heard anything so terrible before and his father’s a death eater!

 

“Harry, I’m so sorry.” Draco said after he’d finished emptying the contents of his stomach and cleaning it up. “If I would have known something like that was going on, I wouldn’t have been so hard on you.” 

“It’s ok. There’s nothing that can be done about it now.” Harry said morosely. 

 

Draco then stood up and offered his hand to Harry. “You really need to go to the hospital wing. Then you should go see Dumbledore.” He said as he pulled Harry off the floor.

 

“Pomfrey now, then we’ll talk about seeing Dumbledore.” Harry said stubbornly.

 

The blonde had desperately wanted to argue but he held his tongue because he didn’t want to upset Harry anymore. 

 

A few minutes later, Harry was sitting on a starch white bed while Draco went to wake Madam Pomfrey.

 

“Mr. Potter, what seems to be the problem?” The medi-witch asked as she strode over to the impatiently waiting Harry with Draco on her heel.

 

Harry didn’t answer. He just looked at Draco with wide, fearful eyes. 

 

Draco knew Harry was afraid, afraid that some how Ron would find out and hurt him worse that he already had. So, since Harry wouldn’t tell, Draco would tell for him.

 

Carefully, he lifted Harry's shirt to expose the bruised flesh underneath as Harry pulled the sheet over his lap to cover himself.

 

“Merlin, what happened to you?” Madam Pomfrey asked. 

 

Harry was still looking at Draco but he quickly looked down as he answered. “I- I got in a fight with Ron.” He stammered.

 

“Well Mr. Potter, I’ll have those fixed up in no time.” Pomfrey stated.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly. 

 

The old medi-witch walked to a cabinet and came back with a jar filled with a light blue cream.

 

“This will heal those bruises.” She said as she started applying the salve. 

 

Harry shivered visibly when it touched his skin. “It’s cold.” He said to reassure the blonde boy.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, be useful and keep applying this. I need to get you a pain relieving potion. The one thing this salve doesn’t do is make the pain go away.” She said softly. 

 

“Right.” Draco said as he took the jar from the woman. 

 

When Harry felt Draco’s fingers touch his skin, his body started reacting. The places he touched tingled and his cock started to embarrassingly harden. He just hoped Draco wouldn’t notice. 

 

A moment later, Madam Pomfrey returned with a vial that she handed to the injured boy. He drank it gratefully and sighed as most of the pain melted away. 

 

Then, instead of taking the cream back and doing it herself, she ran a few diagnostic spells on his torso to make sure there was no internal damage. She seemed happy with the results so Harry didn’t worry about it.

 

“Feeling better?” Draco asked as he finished with the cream.

 

“Yeah, much better.” Harry answered without looking at him.

 

Draco closed the jar and handed it back to Madam Pomfrey.

 

“Are you going to tell her about the other thing? Or do you want me to?” He gently asked the younger boy.

 

Again Harry said nothing so Draco carefully pulled him up off the bed and turned him around, revealing his bleeding rear end.

 

The medi-witch gasped and asked him what happened.

 

Nervously, Harry said, “I was having sex with my boyfriend, not Malfoy, and we were trying something new. It didn’t go to well.” 

 

The very experienced medi-witch wasn’t so sure she believed him but she had no reason to think otherwise and went about healing this newly revealed injury.

 

This time Draco was forced to wait behind a curtain for Harry's privacy. Although he just knew that Harry would have preferred him to be next to him seeing as Draco was the first person to help him.

 

After an agonizing wait, the curtain disappeared and he jumped up from the bed he was sitting on to stand next to Harry. ‘I’m turning soft.’ The blonde though.

 

“You’re going to be just fine Harry.” Madam Pomfrey said reassuringly. “But there’s one more thing I want to check before I let you go.” 

 

She went back to the cupboard and brought back a clear vial filled with a potion that continuously changed from pink to blue and back again.

 

“I need you to drink this.” She said.

 

Having had to take several disgusting potions, Harry swallowed it quickly only to smile and giggle a bit as it went down. 

 

“Tastes like cotton candy.” He said as he licked his lips.

 

Madam Pomfrey then put the tip of her wand on Harry's stomach and mumbled a short string of words neither of the boys recognized.

 

A moment later, the wand started glowing green and she released a small sign. 

 

“Brace yourself for this Mr. Potter.” She said bleakly. 

 

Several terrible things ran through Harry's head in the few seconds he had before hearing the rest of what she had to say. 

 

“Harry, you’re about four weeks pregnant.” 

 

“I’m sorry, could you say that again. I thought you said I’m pregnant.” Harry said unsteadily. 

 

“I did Mr. Potter.” She said sensitively. 

 

Harry went hysterical. “I can’t be pregnant! I’m a male! I have a penis and testicles! I can’t have a baby!” He practically screamed.

 

“Harry, calm down.” The woman said soothingly. “Our world is different than the muggle world. Men are able to pregnant. It doesn’t happen that often but it does happen.” She explained.

 

Madam Pomfrey then turned to Draco. “You should have known this was possible.” She practically snapped. 

 

“It’s not mine.” Draco retorted firmly. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said.

 

“Will you tell me who the other father is?” The medi-witch asked Harry.

 

“No. It doesn’t matter.” He said vacantly. 

 

“Alright then. I suppose you can go if you want.” She said as she picked up the empty vials. “Mr. Malfoy, would you please escort Harry back to Gryffindor tower?” 

 

“Yeah of course.” He replied.

 

\----

 

“Thank you for not telling.” Harry said after they left the hospital wing.

 

“It wasn’t my place to tell.” Draco said simply.

 

“Still, thanks.”

 

“Are you going to tell him?” The older of the two asked.

 

Harry sighed heavily. “I can’t. He’ll kill me.” 

 

“He’s going to find out eventually.” Draco said sympathetically. 

 

“I know but I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it. Maybe by then he wouldn’t mind.” Harry said trying to convince himself more than Draco.

 

The rest of the walk was spent in a surprisingly companionable silence. 

 

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, the silence turned a little awkward.

 

“So… I guess I’ll see you around.” The blonde said. 

 

“Yeah…” Harry started. “So… um… are we, are we friends now or something?” 

 

“I suppose. I mean, if you want to be.” He said blissfully. 

 

“I’d like to be friends.” Harry said matter-of-factly. 

 

Draco then extended his hand to Harry and he took it. 

 

“Friends?”

 

“Friends.”

 

“Good night.”

 

“Good night.” 

 

Harry quietly got into bed after taking off his blood stained night shirt. For the first time in a long time, he fell asleep smiling.


	4. Closer

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling extremely giddy. Everyone was giving him strange looks except Ron. Ron was confused and angry that Harry could be so happy after last night. He’d thought that he’d taken care of that.

 

“Morning, ‘Mione.” Harry said and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek.

 

“Well what’s gotten into you?” She asked happily. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.” 

 

“Nothing’s gotten into me. I just feel really good today.” He said as the trio headed down to breakfast.

 

At breakfast, Harry incessantly glanced up at the Slytherin table to look at Draco. He felt like a school girl with a crush.

 

“What are you looking at, Harry?” Ron asked

 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” He replied bashfully. 

 

“Ok then. Are you gunna finish that?” Ron asked pointing at Harry's plate. 

 

“No, you can have it.” Harry said absentmindedly. 

 

Suddenly, Harry jumped up from the table and walked to the other side of the room.

 

Once he reached Draco though, he was too nervous to announce his presence. But he didn’t have to wait long for one of the other Slytherins to do it for him.

 

“Look its, Potty.” Pansy said in the shriek she calls a voice. “Where’s your weasel and book worm?” 

 

As soon as he heard Harry called “Potty” he whipped around and smiled breathtakingly. 

 

For a moment they just kind of looked at each other. Then the moment was ruined by Pansy again.

 

“Insult him, Draco!” The pug-face squealed. 

 

“Shut up, Pansy!” He cautioned. 

 

“Yes, Draco.” She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

“Yes, Harry?” Draco asked kindly. 

 

“I- I never thanked you, for-for last night. So um… thank you, Draco.” Harry said shyly.

 

“Well you’re quite welcome Harry.” He responded, smiling at Harry's sudden shyness around him and at the fact that he had just used Draco's given name.

 

Every Slytherin within ear shot was watching this scene play out. They were all very confused and thinking the same thing…

 

“What the fuck!!! Why aren’t you yelling at him or calling him names?” Pansy demanded to know, getting the attention of half the room. 

 

Draco turned around and glared at the annoying girl. “Maybe it’s because he’s not a little whore like you.” He said coolly, leaving her speechless. 

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I think I’d like to be in better company than the likes of you bigots.” Draco said as he stood from his seat and tossed his napkin down. He then turned to Harry, all nastiness leaving him to be replaced by bliss.

 

“Would you like to accompany me to my room to get my bag?” He asked in deliberate tones. 

 

“Um… yeah sure. I-I just need to get mine from my seat.” Harry said timidly as they walked away from the Slytherin table.

 

When they reached the door, Harry scurried back to his friends and grabbed his bag. Without so much as a word to any of them, he quickly went back to the waiting Draco.

 

The two chatted amiably as they headed down to the dungeons. 

 

Draco stopped at a blank stretch of wall and knocked twice on three separate stones. A moment later, a shiny green and silver doorknob with an embellished P in the center appeared between them. He then said a password, snakeskin, and a loud lock clicked. 

 

Then he opened the door of a lavish bedroom decorated in the Slytherin colors but there were also plenty of personal touches to it as well. 

 

“Wow. This is where you live?” Harry asked as he walked in, mouth agape. 

 

“Yup. Prefects get special treatment. At least the Slytherin ones do.” Draco bragged. 

 

“Wow.” Harry repeated only to have Draco laugh at him.

 

“Is that all you can say?” The blonde asked.

 

“Yes.” Harry replied smartly. 

 

“Well don’t just stand there Harry. Make yourself at home.” Draco said as he plopped down on a squishy, over stuffed couch.

 

Harry was about to join him when he glanced at the huge bed across the room. He got nervous again. “Um… can I… um I mean I… just want to see…” Harry stammered out quietly.

 

Draco turned his head to see what Harry was talking about. He laughed again. “Go ahead check it out.” 

 

Excitedly, Harry set his bag down and walked over to the bed that captured his interest. It was the biggest one he had ever seen, not that he had seen many. 

 

When he sat down, the entire mattress rippled underneath of him, making him jump off in surprise. He then put a hand on it and pressed it up and down quickly. He could hear sloshing.

 

Harry looked at the other with mirth in his eyes. “You have a waterbed!” He exclaimed disbelievingly. “So not fair.”

 

“Don’t just stare at it. Sit, lay, jump on it if you’d like. It won’t leak.” Draco said amusedly. 

 

Having been given permission to do what he liked, Harry climbed up on it and bounced a little. He watched the bedspread ripple out from his feet like ripples in a pond. He then jumped once, landed on his butt, and purposely fell back so he would move with the bed. 

 

“I am never leaving this bed.” Harry said happily. 

 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a five year old girl right now.” Draco teased. 

 

Harry sat back up and stuck his tongue out at him just as the warning bell rang. The dark-haired boy’s face fell. 

 

“Time to go.” Draco said as he got up from his comfy seat. He picked up his bag from the floor near the bed and walked toward the door. Harry slowly followed suit. 

 

When Draco closed the door behind them, he said, “Harry, you’re welcome here anytime you like.” Then he pointed out which three stones made the knob appear.

 

“Thanks Draco.” Harry said as they walked back up to the entrance hall.

 

Before they went up the last flight of stairs, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and stopped him.

 

“Harry, I’ve been meaning to ask this all morning. I didn’t want to upset you so I was waiting for the right time but now I’m out of time so I have to do it now.” Draco said hurriedly. “Last night or this morning, did he do anything to you?” 

 

“No he didn’t, but thank you for caring enough to ask. He doesn’t do it that often, just when he gets really angry about something.” Harry said softly.

 

“Alright then.” Draco said with a small smile. “Will you tell me when he does so I can help you?”

 

“I-I guess so.” He replied almost inaudibly. 

 

“Good. Now we’re going to be late for class.” The blonde said as he pulled Harry quickly up the stairs. 

 

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Harry started getting a lot closer. They’d eat meals in Draco's room and study together in the library when Ron wasn’t around. 

 

Harry also started noticing some changes to his body. One being that his stomach was already starting to show a bit because of how skinny he was to start with. He was also very tired and had to pee a lot. It wasn’t fun. But it would be worth it in the end.


	5. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally said I'd only be updating this every few days, but I decided to add 5-7 today since up to 7 is where I feel isn't that great. You'll see what I mean as you read on.

Early in the morning on November 1st, Draco was woken up by a loud, incessant pounding. Once he was awake enough he realized someone was banging on his door. For a moment he thought there might have been an emergency. Then he remembered that there would be some sort of an alarm going off.

 

Draco dragged himself out of bed and pulled his bathrobe on over his mostly naked body. He walked to his door mumbling about people waking him up in the middle of the night.

 

By the time he’d actually reached the door, Draco had planned on telling whoever it was to bugger off. But when he got to it, he could hear sniffling between knocks.

 

Draco quickly unlocked the door and opened it to find a sobbing Harry on the other side. He had collapsed to his knees while trying to wake the other. In his distress, he couldn’t remember which stones revealed the doorknob. 

 

“Fuck, Harry. Did he do it again?” Draco asked as he knelt down next to him. Harry buried his head in Draco's chest and nodded. 

 

Carefully, Draco pulled Harry the rest of the way in the room so he could shut the door. Then he helped him up, took him over to the bed, and sat him down.

 

“Can I look?” He asked. Harry pulled up his shirt on his own this time. 

 

Draco sighed in relief. There were only a few bruises this time and most of them were already fading.

 

“Ron woke me up and he was angry. He pulled me into the shower and smacked me. I made sure to do everything he asked so he wouldn’t hurt me as badly as he usually does. He still has to hit me though, every time.” Harry explained as he tried to calm down. 

 

“Harry, why won’t you tell anyone what he’s doing to you?” Draco asked as he pulled the smaller boy into his arms. 

 

“He’s my best friend. When we’re around other people he acts like the normal Ron. But when we’re alone and he’s angry…” He trailed off and started crying again.

 

No matter how much he wanted to tell someone what was going on, he wouldn’t. It wasn’t Draco's place to do so. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t convince Harry to do it.

 

“Are you bleeding this time?” He asked softly.

 

“No. That doesn’t usually happen. He was just angrier than usual that time.” Harry replied. 

 

A few minutes later once Harry had calmed down more, Draco got up and pulled something out of his night stand. 

 

“I got this at the apothecary in Hogsmeade last weekend.” He said as he sat back down, a small jar in his hand. “Do you want to put it on yourself or do you want me to do it?” 

 

“We can both do it. That way it’ll be over faster.” Harry said as Draco opened the jar.

 

While applying the salve, Harry watched the bruises fade from purple to light greenish-yellow before he put his shirt back down. 

 

“Better?” Draco asked as he put the jar away. 

 

“Yeah.” Harry said quietly. 

 

Draco sat back down with Harry for a few silent minutes. 

 

“Do you want me to walk you back to you dormitory?” The blonde asked, breaking the silence.

 

Harry really didn’t want to go back there, not right now at least. Right now, he wanted to be as far away from Ron as possible.

 

“Can I-I stay here?” Harry asked nervously. 

 

“Tomorrow’s Sunday, which means there’s no classes. I don’t see why not.” Draco answered with a bright smile. 

 

Immediately, Harry scrambled up the bed and snuggled up under the big silver comforter. 

 

“Ok. You can sleep on the bed. I’ll take the couch.” He said laughing a little.

 

Harry sat up. “Why can’t you sleep here with me?” He asked cutely.

 

“Do you want me to?” Draco asked warily. “I thought it would freak you out sleeping in the same bed with another guy.” 

 

“As long as you’re not Ron, I don’t mind.” Harry said with a coy smile. “Besides, it’s your bed.”

 

“Alright. Just… let me put some pajamas on.” Draco said.

 

Draco rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a pair of blue pajama pants that looked brand new. He took off the robe and slipped the pants on. Then he went to look for the matching top.

 

“What do you usually wear to bed then?” Harry asked curiously. 

 

“Mostly boxers, sometimes naked though.” He replied. “Damn it. I can’t find the shirt.” 

 

Harry blushed when Draco stood up straight so he could see his chest and abs. 

 

“I-I don’t mind.” Harry stuttered. 

 

Draco gave up the search for the elusive shirt and climbed into the free side of the bed.

 

“Good night Harry.” The blond said as he laid down facing away from him. 

 

“Good night.” Harry replied a little sadly as he too laid down facing away from his bedmate for the night. 

 

After a few minutes, Harry started sliding closer to Draco. It took him a little while to move all the way across the bed but he finally felt the other’s back against his. Then he heard a sigh.

 

Flipping over, Draco asked, “What is it Harry?” 

 

“I’m cold.” He said turning his head to look at the other boy.

 

“Do you want me to get you some more blankets?” He asked kindly. 

 

“Um… no.” Harry said nervously and moved a little bit closer.

 

“Then what am I—” Draco started before realization dawned on him. “Oh!” 

 

He then laid back down and put his arm around Harry's waist.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Draco asked a few moments later when he was comfortable. He didn’t get an answer though as Harry had already fallen asleep. “I guess you are.” He said to the back of Harry's dark head.

 

The next morning, Draco's sleep was disturbed once again by Harry struggling in his arms. At first he thought Harry was having some sort of panic attack.

 

When Harry finally got out of the bed he ran toward a door but then stopped when he saw an identical one a few feet away. 

 

He whipped back around to face Draco. “Bathroom?” He asked hastily. 

 

“On the left.” He immediately replied.

 

After the door closed, Draco got up and walked to the door. He could hear Harry retching on the other side. He knocked when the sound stopped.

 

“Harry, are you alright?” He asked warmly. A moment later the door opened. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” He replied as he walked to the sink. He cupped his hands under the faucet and gargled the water. Then he washed his hands. 

 

“How did Mrs. Weasley put up with this six times?!” Harry exclaimed when he was finished in the bathroom. “I’m only two months into my pregnancy and it’s already driving me crazy!”

 

Over the next month and a half, Harry showed up at Draco's door twice, sobbing hysterically. The third time it happened over all was the night before Christmas holiday started. 

 

“What are you doing for the holidays, Harry?” Draco asked as he held him

 

“I’m staying here.” He replied somberly. 

 

“I thought you had your godfathers to go home to now?” The blonde asked, confused.

 

“I do and I want to go home, but Ron said I have to stay here.” Harry said quietly. 

 

“Where is he going to be?” Draco asked worriedly.

 

“ _He’s_ going home to be with his family. He wants me to stay here because I’ll have too much fun if I go home.” Harry explained. “Sirius and Remus are going to come here for Christmas Eve and day though.” 

 

“I suppose that’s something but I still don’t think you should do what he tells you to.” Draco said heatedly. 

 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Harry asked.

 

“Well now I’m staying here.” Draco replied.

 

“Why? You don’t have a reason to stay here.” 

 

“You’ll be here. We can do whatever we want without the weasel finding out that we’re friends.” Draco explained. 

 

Harry smiled and snuggled closer.


	6. Holiday Gifts

Christmas holidays had come and gone much quicker than either Harry or Draco wanted. They didn’t even do anything other than what they would normally do together. The biggest difference was that they spent every single moment with each other.

 

When Sirius and Remus arrived on Christmas Eve though, Draco had to make himself scarce. Harry had told him that he didn’t think Sirius would take it too well that he was friends with a Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy.

 

So for nearly two days the blonde sat in his room, brooding. Every so often he found himself chuckling at the thought that he had gotten so close to the wonderful brunette. Also that he even missed Harry as much as he did. It was a completely new feeling for him. 

 

Sometime after 8:00 pm on Christmas, after Harry's godfathers had left, Draco looked up from the book he was attempting to distract himself with to see the object of his thoughts standing at the opposite end of the couch. In his hands was a box wrapped in shiny red paper with snitches zooming around.

 

Draco immediately discarded his book on an end table and motioned for Harry to sit next to him. A shy smile graced his lips as the raven-haired boy moved and sat down. 

 

“And what do you have there?” The blonde asked, gesturing to the item in Harry's hands. 

 

A tinge of pink adorned his cheeks as Harry said, “It’s your Christmas present.” He handed it to the other with lightly shaking hands. “I hope you like it.”

 

“I’m sure I will.” Draco said as he pulled the paper off. 

 

The small, rectangular object in his hands was… confusing to say the least.

 

“Harry you don’t really think I’m _that_ vain, do you?” He asked softly, waving the small mirror a bit.

 

Harry couldn’t help but turn bright red at the chide, though it wasn’t meant to be.He shook his head and pulled an identical mirror out of his robes. 

 

“It’s so we can talk to each other when we’re not together.” Harry explained. “You say my name and you can see me and I can see you. Sirius gave me this one last year. I wrote him a letter a few days ago and asked him if I could have his so I could give it to someone. He seemed rather excited about it. I think he thought it was for a boy.”

 

Draco glanced down at his crotch. “I’m not a boy?” He asked, feigning confusion. The smaller boy giggled a little as the blonde started laughing. “I love it, Harry.” 

 

He got up and carefully placed the mirror on his bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled something out. When he came back, he was holding a gift for the other. It was a very small box wrapped in shimmering blue paper.

 

Harry took the box and slowly opened it. Under the paper was a black velvety jewelry box. He opened it and gasped. It was a silver pendant on a long chain set with a ruby and an emerald in the center. 

 

“Ironically, my gift to you is also part of a set.” Draco said as he pulled something out of his pocket. He opened his hand to reveal a ring made of the same type of metal with the same jewels set into it. 

 

“May I?” Draco asked, gesturing to the necklace. Harry nodded and handed it to him.

 

The blonde took it and put it around Harry's neck. The chain was so long that the pendant was more than half way down his torso. 

 

“I really do like it.” Harry started, “But doesn’t it look a bit silly being so long?” He asked.

 

“It’s adjustable.” Draco said as he reached behind Harry's neck and shortened it. “It’s not really for being looked at. You need to be able to feel it so you should probably keep it under your robes.” He finished.

 

Harry did as the other suggested and slipped the pendant between his robe and his shirt. “Whoa.” He said when it suddenly started vibrating. He pulled it back out and noticed that the emerald was also glowing. 

 

“What’s this?” He asked.

 

Draco held up the ring. His index finger was pressed against the ruby. “They have a charm on them.” He said as he let go of the red gem. Harry looked down at his pendant and watched as the glow faded and the vibrating stopped. 

 

“Touch the emerald on yours.” He said. Harry did so and saw the ruby on Draco's ring light up. He assumed it vibrated as well. 

 

“The next time that prick touches you…” Draco held the pendant for a moment. “That’s all you have to do and I will do whatever I have to stop him.” He said heatedly. 

 

Harry took the pendant back and put it under his robes. “Thanks, Draco.” He said quietly. He looked up at the blonde with tears shimmering in his bright green eyes and threw himself on him. 

 

Draco hugged him back for a moment before the teary-eyed brunette sat up. “You have no idea what this means to me.” Harry said as he wiped his eyes before the tears could fall.

 

“I think I know.” He replied. After all he had seen Harry at his worst four times now. He thought it would be nice to see him at his best now and soon.

 

“How much did it cost?” Harry suddenly asked. 

 

“Why does it matter?” He asked. 

 

Harry looked down at his fidgeting fingers. “I just… I feel bad that I didn’t spend anything on your gift.” He said. 

 

“I spent weeks in the library trying to figure what to do so you could contact me if you needed to. I wanted it to be inconspicuous but not something you’d forget. It took me several more days after that to get the damn charms right.

 

“During all that, I had to figure out how to get the money from my mother without her asking too many questions. And I’m not going to lie to you Harry; I did pay a lot for it. But I would have paid twice what I did.” Draco said, finishing with a bright smile.

 

The pair sat in a pleasant silence before Draco broke it by saying, “I actually have something else for you too. I’m just not sure if I should give it to you yet.”

 

“Well you can’t tell me that and then not give it to me!” Harry said excitedly. He didn’t want to seem selfish but having gotten very few gifts in his life, he really liked getting them.

 

Draco thought about it for a moment. He really wanted to give it to him but he thought it might be a little too soon. The look on Harry's face though, he knew he didn’t have a choice but to give it to him.

 

“Alright.” Draco said as he stood up from the couch. “But it’s not wrapped.” 

 

Harry excitedly watched Draco go back over to his nightstand and open the drawer again. He tried to see what he picked up but the blonde kept it well hidden. 

 

“You’re sure you want it?” Draco asked when he sat back down. “If you don’t like it, you can’t blame me for it.”

 

“Just give it to me.” Harry demanded. 

 

“If you’re going to be like that…” Draco teased, crossed his arms, and looked away from the adorably shocked brunette. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. “Can I please have it?” He asked. 

 

Draco smiled and reached behind him to grab whatever it was he had for Harry. “Close your eyes.” He said before he revealed it. 

 

Green eyes closed and their owner held out his hands as well. A piece of fabric was placed in them. He felt it for a minute trying to figure out what it was but he had absolutely no idea what it could have been.

 

“You can look now.” Draco said with a chuckle. 

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the object in his hands. It was a red and yellow striped onesie. He wanted to cry. It was the best gift he had ever gotten, even if it wasn’t technically for him.

 

“Harry, are you ok?” Draco asked when he saw the tears. 

 

“Thank you.” He said and threw his arms around the blonde’s neck.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around the other and held him until they were both nearly asleep. At that point, they moved their cuddling to the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this chapter, you should notice that the chapters become progressively longer. Then it lowers a bit in the mid-teens and then it shoots back up again.  
> Also, and I should have done this sooner, thanks for taking the time to read, and hopefully enjoy, this story.

Draco was getting worried. Potions class had started ten minutes ago and neither Harry nor the weasel had shown up yet. He knew that somewhere in the castle, something terrible was happening. Against his first instinct though, Draco decided to wait five more minutes before going to look for Harry. He ended up not being able to wait that long though.

 

“Professor Snape, may I go to the bathroom?” He suddenly asked, startling a few of his classmates.

 

“Yes you may. Next time, raise your hand.” Snape replied.

 

“Thank you sir.” Draco said as he hurried out of the room.

 

Once he was in the hall though, Draco realized he had no idea where they would be. If they were in Gryffindor tower, he wouldn’t be able to help Harry. ‘Don’t think that way Draco.’

 

He quickly racked his brain and came up with only two places Ron would have taken him without getting caught; The Room of Requirement or Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

 

Draco then took off running toward the second floor girls’ lavatory, as it was closest.

 

As he neared the door to the rarely used bathroom, Draco could hear sounds of a struggle and he quickened his pace. 

 

When he pushed open the door, he froze in shock at the scene in front of him. Harry was on the ground, naked from the waist down, and Ron was standing over him with his cock out.

 

A moment later Draco snapped out of his trance and yelled, “Get away from him!” Then he grabbed the back of Ron's collar and slammed him into a wall across the room from Harry.

 

“Let go of me, Malfoy.” Ron shouted. 

 

“No. You’ll be lucky if you’re not dead by the time I’m through with you!” Draco screeched. “Actually, maybe you’ll be luckier if you are dead.”

 

Ron managed to throw Draco off of him and swung at him, missing terribly. 

 

The blonde grabbed Ron's out stretched arm, bent it behind his back, and put him in a head lock. 

 

“What does it matter to you anyway?” Ron asked as he struggled to get out of Draco's grip. “It’s none of your business.” 

 

“Yes it is my business. It’s been my business since I found Harry crying and bleeding in the middle of the night three months ago. Why do you think he’s been happy even though you keep abusing him?” Draco asked as he tightened his hold.

 

Ron laughed manically. “So you’ve been fucking the little whore too?” 

 

That was the last straw. Draco let go of him, shoved him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

 

“No I haven’t! I’ve been trying to help him get better and turn you in. But every time I’d make some progress with him; you’d beat him back down, in every sense of the fucking word!” Draco yelled as he continued to kick Ron a few more times. He was still laughing though.

 

“Shut up!” Draco screamed. Then he stomped on the side of Ron's head, knocking him out cold. 

 

For a few moments Draco just stood there staring at Ron, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Then he remembered why he beat Ron into unconsciousness. 

 

“Harry!” He exclaimed as he hurried over to him. “What happened?” He asked as he knelt next to him.

 

“He found out.” Harry said through his crying. “He was making fun of me, saying I was getting fat. Then he poked me and I guess he noticed what it was. He asked if I was pregnant. I said no but everyone knows I’m not a good liar.” 

 

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” He said tenderly and pulled Harry into his arms. 

 

Draco noticed the pendant clutched tightly in Harry's hand. He glanced down at his right ring finger to see that he wasn’t wearing his ring. He immediately knew where it was. It was sitting on the sink in his bathroom. He’d taken it off before he got in the shower that morning and forgot to put it back on. Of all the days to do so…

 

After a few minutes, Harry calmed down considerably.

 

“Draco, my stomach hurts.” He said softly. 

 

“Let me see.” Draco said as he slid closer to the smaller boy. 

 

Draco felt a sense of déjà vu as he pulled Harry's shirt up to look at the damage Ron had done. He winced when he saw the state of the other’s chest and stomach. There was more purple, blue, and black than fleshy pink. 

 

“Come on Harry. You need to get to the hospital wing.” Draco said as he stood to help Harry up.

 

Just when Draco got to his feet, Harry retched right where he had been sitting. 

 

“Harry, are you alright?” The blonde asked as he dropped back to his knees. 

 

Harry tried to answer but he started vomiting again. This time it was accompanied by blood, and quite a bit of it. 

 

“I’m going to get Madam Pomfrey.” Draco said in a panicked voice. But before he could get up, he heard hurried footsteps coming toward the bathroom. 

 

A moment later professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey walked through the door.

 

As Draco started to speak, his wand went flying from his pocket and he was thrown into the wall behind him. Then Professor Snape was pulling him up and away from Harry. 

 

While that was going on with Draco, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had knelt next to Harry and started checking him over. 

 

“Harry, are you alright? What did Mr. Malfoy do to you?” McGonagall asked hurriedly.

 

“He didn’t do anything.” Harry insisted weakly.

 

“Nonsense. You’re covered in bruises and your best friend is lying unconscious five feet from you.” She said firmly. 

 

“I didn’t touch him!” Draco shouted as he struggled to get out of Snape’s grip. “I did that to Weasley and he hurt Harry. He’s been beating and raping Harry for over two years!”

 

Four gasps sounded throughout the room and everyone turned to look at the boy on the floor.

 

Professor Dumbledore, who had been silent so far, spoke up now. “Is that true Harry?” He asked softly.

 

Said boy immediately broke down crying and nodded vigorously. 

 

As soon as Professor Snape released Draco, the blonde hurried back to Harry's side and pulled him into a comforting hug. The eyes of three of the four adults in the room widened in shock when they saw the once enemies embrace.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, I need you to let go of Harry so I can continue examining him.” Madam Pomfrey said sternly. 

 

Reluctantly, Draco let go and backed off a bit. 

 

“Harry, would you please lift your shirt?” The medi-witch asked kindly. 

 

The dark-haired boy nodded and went to pull up his shirt when he remembered it was the only thing covering him. 

 

Draco noticed his sudden hesitation and also realized it was the only thing Harry was currently wearing, as his robe, pants and underwear were torn up on the other side of the room.

 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

 

Draco quickly took off his robe. “Here.” He said as he wrapped it around Harry's naked waist. “Is that better?” He asked as he started to soothingly rub the other’s back.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said with a sniffle. Then when he went back to pull his shirt up, he started throwing up again, more fiercely than before. 

 

Madam Pomfrey immediately got up off the floor and conjured a stretcher to put Harry on. “Mr. Malfoy, help me get him on here. We need to get him to the infirmary right now.” She said quickly. 

 

“What’s happening to me?” Harry asked as he held his stomach. 

 

Once he was on the stretcher, Madam Pomfrey replied, “I’m sorry, Harry, but you’re having a miscarriage.” 

 

Shocked, Harry fell back onto the stretcher. He couldn’t think, he could barely breathe. But that could have been more physical than mental. 


	8. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter onward was beta'd by my friend Shizumi.

“Harry!”

 

A voice finally broke its way through Harry's trance. He looked up at Draco who was walking next to the stretcher that was now being rushed toward the hospital wing.

 

“Harry, you have to listen to Madam Pomfrey, ok?” He asked gently. 

 

“Ok.” Harry said meekly. He felt numb and at this point he probably would have jumped off the astronomy tower if he was asked too.

 

“Harry, when we get to the infirmary, I’m going to give you a potion to numb your body and then another that will put you to sleep. When you wake up your abdomen will be a little sore.” The medi-witch quickly explained. 

 

“Why do you have to knock me out?” Harry asked.

 

“You’re a pregnant male, Harry. You weren’t born with a birth canal so during the ninth month of pregnancy your body and magic work to form one. You’re only four months pregnant and your body is trying to force the fetus out the only other way it can. That’s why you’re throwing up so much blood.

 

“I have to remove the fetus by a cesarean section. I’ll cut into your abdomen and remove it and any other evidence of it; otherwise, you’ll die, Harry. Do you understand?” The woman asked.

 

Harry nodded and looked down at his slightly protruding stomach. After fifteen years of having no family that loved him, fate had finally given him something he’s always wanted. Even if it was his rapist baby, it was still _his_ baby.

 

“Can I stay here with him?” Harry vaguely heard Draco ask Madam Pomfrey. It was only then that he realized they had reached the hospital wing.

 

“I’m sorry dear but you have to leave. No one can be in here during the procedure.” She replied and then promptly kicked both Draco and Professor Dumbledore, whom they just noticed had followed them, out.

 

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Madam Pomfrey emerged from the infirmary. Her operating robes were covered in what Draco knew was Harry's, and probably the baby’s, blood.

 

“He’ll be asleep for a couple more hours but you can go in now.” She said to Draco. She stayed behind to talk to Professor Dumbledore as the blonde boy went in. 

 

“How bad was the damage done to Harry’s body?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“He had bruises covering most of his stomach, chest, sides and back and a few larger ones on his thighs and buttocks. He also had a couple cracked ribs.” The medi-witch explained.

 

“The poor boy, after everything he’s gone through his best friend turns on him like this. He’s going to need rigorous therapy with a mind-healer after the trauma sets in.” The old man said. 

 

“Sir, just to be sure Mr. Malfoy wasn’t lying about the… sexual abuse, I examined Harry's rectum and found sites of tissue damage, most overlapping others, which, I'm afraid to say, suggests that each wound had time to heal before the act was repeated. I did the best that I could to heal any and all injuries I found but there is a chance of permanent damage.” Madam Pomfrey added.

 

“All we can do now is hope for the best.” Dumbledore said somberly. 

 

“Would you like me to let you know when he wakes up from the medication?” She asked. 

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Poppy. But I would like you to accompany me to my office so that you can examine Mr. Weasley. I’d like to talk to him myself before contacting the ministry.” Professor Dumbledore said.

 

“Of course sir. Just let me change into something more suitable. I’ll be there momentarily.” Madam Pomfrey replied.

 

With a quick nod to each other Professor Dumbledore left for his office and Madam Pomfrey went into her own office to change.

 

\----

 

Ten minutes later Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Pomfrey were congregated around a still unconscious Ron in the headmaster’s office. 

 

“Do you want me to wake him up before I examine him sir?” Madam Pomfrey asked the headmaster. 

 

“No. Do it now, then wake him up. We need Mr. Weasley cooperative when we’re speaking to him.” He replied.

 

After a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey announced that Ron was perfectly fine except for a few minor bruises on his torso and a nasty shoe print shaped one on the side of his face. 

 

“Now if you will please wake him.” Professor Dumbledore said. The witch did as he asked. 

 

“What’s going on?” Ron asked as he came to. 

 

“You’re in the headmaster’s office Mr. Weasley.” Professor McGonagall replied sternly. “We have a few questions we need to ask you and we would greatly appreciate your full cooperation.” 

 

“So Malfoy’s been arrested then?” He asked, ignoring the transfiguration teacher.

 

“I’m afraid not.” The headmaster said calmly. 

 

“What?!” Ron yelled, jumping out of his seat. “That git beat me into unconsciousness. I can only imagine what he did to Harry!” 

 

“Sit down, Weasley!” Snape said fiercely. Reluctantly, Ron obeyed. 

 

“Now say ‘ah’.” The potions professor said as he hovered over the boy with an open vial. 

 

Ron eyed the vial warily. He had a vague idea of what it was and kept his mouth shut tight. There was no way he was saying a word except by force. 

 

“Stubborn boy. He must have something to hide. Perhaps, under the circumstances, we need to use extreme measures, Headmaster?” Snape asked smoothly, hoping to drive some fear into the redhead. 

 

Now Dumbledore addressed Ron. “Are you going to let Professor Snape give you the potion?” The old man asked wearily. 

 

Ron shook his head curtly. He wasn’t going to let Snape put something he made in his mouth. 

 

The headmaster sighed. “Very well. Severus, do what you must.” He said sadly. 

 

Suddenly a wand was in Ron's face. He went cross-eyed trying to look at the tip of it before looking up at the potions master. 

 

“Imperio.” 

 

All thought left Ron’s mind as his mouth dropped open of, what felt like, it’s own accord. He felt a few drops of the liquid hit his tongue before sliding down his throat. Then the carefree feeling left him and he was plunged back into reality.

 

“Mr. Weasley, what is your relationship with Mr. Potter?” Dumbledore asked once the veritaserum was administered. 

 

“We’re best mates.” Ron said uncontrollably. ‘Fuck!’

 

“And how long have you been friends?” He added next.

 

“Nearly five and a half years now.”

 

“Have you ever fought with Mr. Potter?” Was the next question the headmaster asked.

 

“Of course.” Ron replied. 

 

“Have you ever hit him for no reason?” Professor Snape asked before Professor Dumbledore could speak again.

 

For a moment Ron fought against the truth serum running through his veins and tried to say, “no I haven’t,” but he lost. “Yes.” He said through gritted teeth. 

 

“Why?” He asked next.

 

“I hate him.” Ron stated simply.

 

Professor Snape got right up in his face. “So you think that gives you the right to beat him up and rape him?!” 

 

“I don’t know!” The red-head shouted back.

 

“How many times did you rape Harry? How many times did you take advantage of his loyalty to you?” The man roared.

 

“24.” Ron snarled. “And he deserved it every single fucking time! He gets everything he wants without trying and I never get anything!” 

 

“He was your best friend you little shit! He would’ve given you everything he had if you’d asked for it! You act as if he asked for the life he has. Harry would give everything to have a normal life!” Snape spat. “I’d kill you but you’re not worth going to prison over!”

 

“Severus, calm down.” Professor Dumbledore said firmly. 

 

“I’ll be in my office if you need me.” The potions master said as he stalked toward the door.

 

As Professor Snape reached for the doorknob, he turned back toward Ron.

 

“I have one more question.” He seethed. “Was he a virgin before you betrayed him?” 

 

“Yes.” Ron said. 

 

Snape then walked out the door, slamming it hard enough behind him that one of Dumbledore’s many trinkets toppled off a nearby table and smashed on the stone floor. 

 

“Ronald Weasley, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” The old headmaster said sadly.


	9. Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 9.

Harry could hear someone calling his name, telling him to wake up. He didn’t want to wake up though. He didn’t want to face the tragedy his life had become. 

 

Against his will, Harry's eyes fluttered open. A moment later, someone slid his glasses on so he could see properly. 

 

“How are you feeling, Harry?” A soft, male voice asked. 

 

The dark-haired boy turned his head to see Draco sitting on the side of his bed, holding his hand. 

 

“I’m tired and sore.” Harry replied groggily. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Draco said softly. “I’ll go tell Madam Pomfrey that you’re awake. I’ll be right back.” He said reassuringly. 

 

Harry nodded weakly.

 

A few moments later, the medi-witch and Draco came out of her office. She was holding a couple vials in her hand. 

 

“Welcome back, Mr. Potter.” She said evenly. “I just need to make sure everything went alright. Then I want you to take this sleeping potion. It’ll help you heal faster.” 

 

“Ok.” Harry said quietly. 

 

“You seem to be doing well, as well as can be expected anyways.” Madam Pomfrey said as she finished checking him. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” He quietly asked.

 

“Of course dear. Is something wrong?” She asked kindly.

 

“No nothing’s… wrong. I was just wondering… was it…? I mean was the baby, was it…” Harry started.

 

Madam Pomfrey sighed sadly. “It was a little boy Harry.” 

 

Harry gave a small, sad smile as a few tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Can I talk to Harry for a few minutes before he takes the sleeping potion?” Draco asked after a few moments of silence. 

 

“Yes you may. But when I come back out here, he had better be asleep.” She said sternly. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” He said respectfully. 

 

“What is it?” Harry asked once the medi-witch was gone.

 

Draco sat back down before speaking. “I just thought you’d like to know that Ron has been expelled and arrested. He can never hurt you again, Harry.” 

 

“Thank you, Draco.” Harry said as more tears fell from his eyes. The blonde smiled softly in return. 

 

“Here, you’d better take this now.” He said as he uncorked the vial and handed it to Harry. 

 

Harry quickly downed the liquid and set the empty vial on the nightstand. “Will you lay down with me?” He asked before the potion started to affect him

 

“Sure.” 

 

Draco kicked his shoes off before slipping under the covers and cuddling up with Harry, chest to chest. 

 

“Draco?” Harry asked tiredly. 

 

“Yes, Harry?” 

 

“Can I be your boyfriend?” He asked.

 

Draco replied, “Under one condition.” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I get to be your boyfriend.” He said quietly.

 

Harry smiled a little, eyes closed, and Draco took that as a yes.

 

“I would’ve named him James.” Draco heard Harry mumble quietly. 

 

“After your dad?” He asked. But Harry had fallen asleep already. 

 

The blonde chuckled lightly, slid Harry's glasses off his nose so they wouldn’t break in his sleep and placed them on the bedside table. “Good night, Harry.” He whispered and kissed his scarred forehead.

 

Draco, not being tired at all, just laid there and held Harry for a few hours until he finally did fall asleep. He didn’t want Harry to wake up alone.

 

~!~

 

Early in the morning, Draco was woken up by the sound of whimpering. He was confused for a moment because he wasn’t sure what would be making that sound. His eyes snapped open when he remembered where he was and why.

 

“Harry, Harry wake up.” He said quietly and gently shook his shoulder.

 

“I’m not asleep.” Harry said brokenly. 

 

Draco gently lifted Harry's chin, wet with tears, and tilted his head back to look him in the eye.

 

“It’s ok Harry. Everything will be alright.” He said and cupped Harry's cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb in a soothing motion.

 

The sobbing boy shook his head furiously, dislodging the hand. “No it won’t. Nothing will ever be alright again.” He wailed into Draco's chest. 

 

“Shh shh shh shh. Everything _will_ be alright. Maybe not right away, but it will get better. I’ll make sure of it.” The blonde said softly. 

 

Harry pulled back a bit to look Draco in the face. “How do you know?” He argued.

 

“I’ve seen people come out of a lot worse. I’ve seen _you_ come out of a lot worse. And I want to help you get better, like any good boyfriend would.” Draco explained.

 

“Why—?” Harry started but was cut off by a gentle finger to his lips.

 

“ _No one_ deserves even half of what you’ve had to go through in life. First a madman tried to kill you for 14 years of your life. Then your best friend turned on you the way he did and you ended up pregnant. Now you just lost that baby. Voldemort himself would feel sorry for you.” Draco said.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Harry said glumly. 

 

“Besides, what would you have done if you had found me broken and bleeding like that?” Draco asked. Harry just shrugged at first but the older boy gave him time to think about his answer. 

 

“I suppose I would have done the same thing you did.” Harry finally replied, “Except, I would have told someone even if you told me not to.”

 

“Merlin knows I wanted to tell Dumbledore! But I think I wanted to be your friend even more. Had I told when you asked me not to, you might have felt betrayed all over again.” The blonde explained. 

 

“You _wanted_ to be my friend?” Harry asked in mild surprise. 

 

Draco chuckled. “I’ve always wanted to be your friend, Harry. Maybe not for the right reasons at first, but later on I really did just want to be your friend.” He answered. 

 

“Let’s go back to sleep though, Harry. Madam Pomfrey said you need to rest.” Draco said caringly. 

 

\----

 

A few hours later, Harry woke up, trembling from a nightmare in which he stared at his dead baby boy, Ron's maniacal laughter in the background. 

 

Eyes still held tightly shut, face pressed deeply into the sterile pillow, Harry began crying. He groped blindly for his comfort, for Draco, only to start panicking when his fingers found empty space beside him. ‘ _I knew it. I knew it wasn't real. This is just one huge prank on the 'Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived', a sense of Slytherin duty_. _’_ He thought as he choked on his increasing tears. 

 

“It's not like anyone would want to be with someone so tainted.” Harry said aloud, voice muffled by the pillow. 

 

Draco walked out of the bathroom a moment later with wet hair and fresh robes on.

 

“Harry, what happened?” He asked as he rushed to his side.

 

“You left. You don’t care about me at all.” Harry sobbed into his pillow. He felt the bed dip under Draco's weight and a hand start to comfortingly rub his back.

 

“I do care about you, Harry. I had to get ready for class. I was hoping I’d be back in here before you woke up. I’m sorry I didn’t wake you first.” Draco said sweetly. 

 

Harry turned his head so his mouth wasn’t covered. “Do you have to go to class?” He asked with a sniffle.

 

“I’m sorry I have to go. I’ll come back as soon as my last class is over though, sooner if I can manage.” Draco said softly.

 

“Ok.” Harry said as he sat up and put his glasses on. “How long before you have to go?” 

 

“I have a little while yet.” Draco replied. “Madam Pomfrey went to make sure breakfast gets sent up here for us, well you anyway. She’ll be back in a minute. Then she wants to check you over again.” 

 

Harry nodded dejectedly and brought his knees up to his chest. As he wrapped his arms around his legs and moved to rest his chin there, a popping sound filled the room, startling him enough that his knees bumped his chin and he bit his tongue. 

 

“Dobby has heard of the terrible things that were done to Master Harry Potter sir!” The small house elf squeaked as he set the tray full of food he was carrying on the bedside table. “Dobby thought Harry Potter’s Wheezy cared about him. Is there anything Dobby can do for Harry Potter sir?” 

 

The raven-haired boy didn’t feel like talking, especially to someone that could be as annoying as Dobby.

 

“Dobby, I think Harry just wants to be left alone right now.” Draco said softly so as not upset anyone.

 

The house elf ‘eepped’ and spun around at the familiar voice, tripping on his socks and falling on his face as he did so. 

 

“Young Master Malfoy sir, please don’t punish Dobby sir! I is only doing as Headmaster asks.” Dobby said as he quivered on the floor. 

 

The blonde rolled his eyes at the elf’s antics. 

 

“No one is going to punish you, not even if you still belonged to my family.” He said as he pulled the house elf off the floor. 

 

Dobby beamed at him. “Thank you sir!” He squeaked. 

 

Draco nodded. “Harry needs to rest now. I suppose you can come visit him after he’s feeling better.” He said. 

 

“Dobby is hoping Master Harry Potter is getting well soon.” Dobby said and smiled brightly at Harry, who attempted to smile back. Then he disappeared from Draco's hand with a pop. 

 


	10. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, but surely, the chapters lengthen!

A thick silence filled the air once the house elf had gone. 

 

Draco turned towards the morose brunette. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t come back if you don’t want him to.” He said quietly.

 

“It’s ok.” Harry mumbled and buried his face in his knees.

 

The young Malfoy frowned at his boyfriend of nearly twelve hours. He didn’t have a clue what he was supposed to do now. He’d never seen anyone so depressed. For now all he could really do was be there for Harry and hope it was enough.

 

“Wingardium leviosa.” 

 

Harry looked up to see the breakfast tray floating in front of him. He glanced up at Draco and then turned his face away from him. “I’m not hungry.” He said softly.

 

“You have to eat something.” The other said as he picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. 

 

“I don’t know if I can keep anything down right now.” Harry whispered. 

 

“Just try, please?” Draco asked and then took another bite of toast.

 

Stubbornly, Harry grabbed the piece of toast from Draco's own mouth and took a big bite out of it. “Happy?” He asked with his mouth full. 

 

Draco swallowed his bite. “If you finish that, then yes.” He replied and picked up a new piece.

 

Slow, Harry finished the piece of toast and managed to eat half of another before the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

 

“I gotta go.” Draco said as he stood up and then slung his bag over his shoulder. He looked down at the miserable Harry. Then he leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as my last class is over, I promise. Sooner if I can manage.” He said quietly. 

 

“Ok.” Harry said sadly. He really didn’t want Draco to leave right now but he did have to go to class. He watched the blonde leave the hospital wing and just stared at the door for a few minutes after he left.

 

Half an hour after Draco left for class, the door creaked open again. The brunette looked up from his arms to see Professor Dumbledore walking in.

 

“Good morning, Harry.” The old man said as he sat in a seat next to Harry's bed.

 

“Good morning, professor.” He quietly replied.

 

“How are you feeling?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“Terrible.” Harry said shortly. 

 

The headmaster smiled a little and said, “I suppose you don’t feel much like talking.” 

 

“Not really professor.” He said with a sigh.

 

“That’s ok Harry. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. But there is someone I would like you to talk to.” He said and gestured to the door. A woman wearing a gray muggle skirt suit and glasses with blonde hair up in a loose bun walked in.

 

“Hello Harry.” She said kindly as she walked over to them. “I’m Healer Emma Haysley. You can call me Emma.” She held out her hand for him to shake but he didn’t move. “Right.” She awkwardly pulled her hand back.

 

“Ms. Haysley is a mind-healer Harry. She’s here to talk to you about what happened and help you through it.” Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up. “I sincerely hope she can help you heal.” He offered Emma his chair before leaving them alone.

 

“First of all Harry, I would like you to know that Professor Dumbledore contacted me last night and gave me the basics of what happened. He would like me to come see you at least once a week depending on how I feel you’re progressing. I hope you’re alright with that.” Emma explained.

 

Harry nodded his understanding.

 

“Also, we don’t have to talk about anything that’s happened right now. We’ll get to that later. Now, we can talk about anything you’d like. Do you have any questions for me?” She asked.

 

He looked at her and thought for a moment. “Why are you wearing muggle clothes?”

 

“Ah yes, that’s generally the first thing people ask me. I am a muggle-born witch and I find muggle clothing much more comfortable than robes.” Emma replied happily.

 

“I-I don’t have anything else...” Harry said quietly and hugged his knees.

 

“Well, if it’s alright with you Harry, why don’t we just get right into it?” She asked softly.

 

Again, Harry nodded and said, “Yeah, I just want to get it over with.”

 

“When you’re ready then, just start from the beginning.” She said considerately.

 

Again Harry nodded. He was quiet for a few minutes as he tried to think of where he wanted to start. 

 

“I met Ron Weasley on… on my first day of school, on the train ride here.” Harry slowly started. “We were best friends for three years or at least… I thought we were.” 

 

Harry then told her of the first time Ron had hit him and the first time he was raped by him. It took a lot longer to tell Emma than it did to tell Draco.

 

By the time Harry finished, he was speaking very quietly and was on the verge of tears. It had taken everything he had in him not to cry. 

 

“I think we’re done for today.” Emma, no longer smiling, said once he’d finished telling that part of the story. 

 

“Ok.” Harry said simply. He was glad; he really didn’t feel like talking anymore. “When do I have to talk to you again?” 

 

“I think once a week will be fine. You seem like a very resilient young man, Harry.” She said with a kind smile. “Which makes me wonder, is there anyone else who already knew about all this, someone who’s been trying to help you?” She asked.

 

Harry smiled a little. “Yeah. My… my boyfriend, Draco.” He replied.

 

“You’re gay, Harry? Dumbledore never mentioned that.” Emma said and then added, “Did you know you were gay before or after this all started?”

 

“Before.” Harry answered quickly, “And I don’t think Dumbledore knows.”

 

“Right. Well Harry, it was really nice meeting you. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and work out an appointment schedule with him.” She said and held out her hand for him to shake again. This time he lightly took it.

 

“Good bye Harry.”

 

“Bye.” He said back.

 

As Emma was leaving the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey walked in with a tray of food for him. She set it down and went about checking him over again. 

 

Harry had to admit that he was a little hungry now. He picked at most of it but took a few bites of everything and nearly finished the mashed potatoes. 

 

When he was done eating, the medi-witch cleared the tray and left with it and the one from breakfast. 

 

Not five minutes after she left, the door opened, again. Harry was getting annoyed with all the visitors.

 

“Harry!” A female voice exclaimed. He snapped his attention to the closing door to see Hermione running to him. She gave him a quick hug and sat down next to him.

 

“What happened, Harry? Why are you in the hospital-wing ? And where’s Ron?” She asked in one breath. “I only found out you were here because Ferret-Face told me.” She added, her voice disdainful at the nickname. 

 

“Don’t call him that!” Harry said angrily. 

 

The frizzy-haired brunette was taken aback. “I’m… sorry Harry. I didn’t know you cared so much.” She said in confusion. “So, what happened?”

 

Harry sighed. “I really, really don’t feel like talking about it.” He said softly. 

 

“Well, where’s Ron?” She asked next.

 

At the second mention of his abuser’s name, Harry pretty much shut down. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, buried his face there and tried not to cry. 

 

“What did I say?” Hermione asked, once again confused. She tried to comfort him but it didn’t seem to help any.

 

Draco opened the door to the infirmary to see Harry curled up and Hermione failing miserably at making him feel better.

 

Harry looked up when he felt the bed dip on the opposite side from Hermione. The knees of his pajama pants were wet where he had been silently crying.

 

“I give you five minutes to be alone with him and you reduce him to tears, Granger. What did you say to him?” The blonde asked as he started to comfortingly rub his back. The witch failed to notice Harry immediately start to calm down.

 

“What are you even doing here, Malfoy?” Hermione asked, ignoring his question.

 

“Clearly I’m doing a better job than you at making him feel better.” Draco stated.

 

Hermione looked down at Harry to see he had stopped crying and that his head was resting comfortably on Draco's shoulder.

 

“Am I missing something?” She asked, confused again.

 

“Obviously.” Draco snorted. 

 

Harry elbowed him and said, “Be nice. She’s my friend.”

 

“I’m sorry, Harry, but you thought Weasel was your friend too.” He said caringly. 

 

“What do you mean Harry ‘thought’ Ron was his friend? Ron _is_ his best friend.” Hermione scathingly said to the blonde. 

 

Again Harry broke down.

 

“What is going on? Why does he do that every time I mention Ron?” Hermione asked, getting angry about not knowing what Draco evidently did. 

 

Draco coaxed Harry into looking at him for a second. “Do you want me to tell her?” He asked softly. Harry nodded.

 

A steely gaze locked onto Hermione’s face. “Harry's so called ‘best friend’ has been beating and raping him for more than two years.” He said as delicately as he could so as not to upset Harry anymore.

 

“What?! No that’s not possible. Ron and I have been… all year and… no, no he wouldn’t do that.” Hermione said, trying to work out how it could be even remotely possible.

 

Harry turned his head toward Hermione and looked her in the eye. She could see the pain in them and knew it to be true.

 

“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” She said sadly. 

 

“It’s ok Hermione. There was no way you could have.” Harry said with a sad smile.

 

Hermione suddenly looked disgusted. “I can’t believe I let him touch me! This explains so much…” She trailed off and sprang from her seat. “I’m sorry Harry but I have to go. I’ll come back later. I promise.”

 

“Where do you suppose she’s going?” Harry asked as the door shut behind her.

 

“The library?” Draco joked, then added, “No, if Granger’s half as smart as she seems, she’s going to scrub herself inside and out.” 

 

Harry smiled sadly. He knew how it felt to be violated and no amount of soap, water, potions, or spells could make you feel clean again. He voiced these thoughts when Draco asked him what he was thinking.

 

Draco stayed with Harry through the rest of lunch. All too soon though, the bell rang and the blonde reluctantly left Harry sitting there, alone, again.


	11. With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you you've been following this story for the past week or so, I've gone through and added titles to all the chapters. I realized that Chapter 1: Chapter 1 looks a little weird.

The rest of the afternoon went by very uneventfully. His only visitor, other than Madam Pomfrey to check on him, was Hedwig. A letter was tied to her leg. He grabbed it and quickly read:

 

 

 

Harry,

Dumbledore wrote us this morning and told us what’s been going on. I’m so sorry Harry. But you really should have told someone sooner. 

Remus and I will be coming up to the school this evening to see you. It would be sooner but there are a few things he wants to take care of first.

 

Love,

Sirius

 

 

Harry sighed as he folded up the letter. It had been nearly three years since he had gotten his godfather back and at times, he sort of forgot about him. He still wasn’t entirely used to having a family that loved him and cared about him.

 

At the moment though, Harry wished he didn’t have Sirius and Remus. Or rather, he wished they didn’t have him. He didn’t want to burden them with his problems as he had been doing to people his entire life. 

 

Harry heaved another sigh and slumped against the headboard, eyes closed. He just wanted to curl up and hide for a while, until everyone forgot he ever existed. Then he would be safe.

 

A creak from the opening door had Harry cracking an eye open to see who was coming to bother him now. He sat upright and smiled when he saw that it was Draco carrying a plate full of food. Classes must’ve been over with already.

 

Draco dropped his bag in the empty chair next to the bed, sat down with Harry and asked, “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Better now.” He replied as he picked up a roll from the plate.

 

“I see you’re up to eating now.” The blonde said as he picked up his own roll. Harry nodded his reply as he chewed. 

 

As they ate, Harry told Draco about his session with Emma Haysley and about the letter he got from Sirius. 

 

“Do you want me to leave? I will if you tell me to.” Draco said urgently. It had barely been more than a week ago that Harry kept Draco hidden from his godfathers. Would he still want that?

 

“I want… no, I need you to stay.” Harry said frantically. If he was going to have to retell it again, he was going to need some help this time. 

 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked cautiously. He didn’t want Harry to regret the decision later. 

 

Harry nodded just as the door creaked open again and two girls came into the room: Hermione, followed by Ginny. Harry felt his stomach drop. Was Ginny going to blame him? Ron was her brother after all.

 

As the girls approached the bed, Harry noticed that Ginny looked angry and that she had been crying. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest as if to stop herself from taking out her wand and cursing whatever was in her range.

 

“Are you feeling better, Harry?” Hermione asked as she moved Draco's bag to sit in the chair. 

 

“A bit.” He answered as Ginny pulled a chair over from another bed. She sat down and gripped its arms so hard her knuckles turned white.

 

“I’m glad you’re alright Harry.” Ginny said quietly. The look on his face made her continue, “I’m not upset with you. I just can’t believe R— he… would do such a thing to his best friend. I got a letter from mum and dad at lunch. They asked if I had known about it. I didn’t. I’m so sorry Harry. I would’ve stopped him if I had known.”

 

Harry did his best to smile. He felt better knowing her anger was at Ron and not him self for getting him arrested. 

 

Ginny smiled as well and laughed a little, glancing between to the boys on the bed. “Although, I have to say this explains why you never picked up on my advances.” She said, loosening up a little.

 

The brunette boy glared half-heartedly at Hermione for telling Ginny his secret about being gay. He had, of course, known Ginny would find out about what Ron did to him and didn’t blame his friend for that.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry. It kind of slipped out when I told her who told me.” Hermione said feeling properly ashamed. 

 

Harry was about to tell her it was alright and that he didn’t mind when a soft hoot and tapping on glass sounded through the room. The group looked toward a window on the other side of the room and saw an owl perched on the window sill trying to get there attention. 

 

Draco got up and opened the window. The gray owl flew into the room and landed on Harry's lap, presenting him its leg. He removed the two envelopes and the owl took off back out the window. 

 

“One’s from Fred and George and the other’s from your mum.” Harry said, mostly directed at Ginny. He tore open the one from the twins as Draco sat back down on the bed. He read it to himself and then aloud:

 

 

Harry,

We just want you to know that we don’t blame you for what our idiot brother did. Everyone knows Ron has always been jealous of you. We just didn’t know he would ever go this far. George and I hope you feel better soon. 

We’ll try to come see you if we can close the shop up for a day. We’ll bring you some samples of our new products.

 

Fred and  George

 

P.S. If you’d like, we can send him an envelope full of bubotuber pus!

 

 

 

Harry smiled a bit but couldn’t bring himself to laugh like the others. He tore open the other letter and this one he read to himself.

 

 

Harry,

 

I hope you’re doing alright. 

Albus came to see me and Arthur this morning and told us what happened. I couldn’t believe that my own son would do something so terrible. But he showed us irrefutable proof of what Ron did. 

I just want to say that we love you Harry and you are still welcome here at any time. In fact, this summer you, Sirius, and Remus are going to come over so we can celebrate your birthday properly. Hermione is invited too, of course. 

 

With love,

Molly Weasley

 

 

 

Harry was shocked to see that he was crying when a tear drop fell onto the parchment and smudged Mrs. Weasley’s signature. He folded the letters and put them on the nightstand with the one from Sirius. 

 

“Are you ok, Harry?” Draco asked. He worried about what the letter might have contained. 

 

Harry nodded and gave Draco a watery smile. “I’m fine. I guess… I just forgot how many people love me.” He quietly replied. Given how most of Harry's life had been, this was understandable.

 

For a while after that, the group of four just sat there and talked about their day. They were careful to avoid subjects that would upset Harry too much. Hermione excitedly told him how Snape actually gave her house points when she answered a question correctly. She assumed the potions professor knew about the situation and felt sorry for her. Draco confirmed this story with a nod.

 

A little while later, the girls announced that they hadn’t eat dinner so they could come see Harry. They said their goodbyes and wished Harry well. Minutes after the door closed behind them, it opened again and two men walked in.

 

Draco respectfully got off the bed to give them more space. 

 

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his godson into a hug while Remus sat in a chair and slid it as close to the bed as he could get. 

 

When Sirius finally let go of him, Harry could see unshed tears swimming in those gray eyes. He felt tears build in his own green ones. 

 

“Harry, what happened?” Sirius asked. “Dumbledore didn’t tell us much. Just that someone had been abusing you, you were pregnant, and had a miscarriage. Harry…” The boy was pulled into another hug, this time by both men.

 

“Who was it, Harry? A teacher? Another student?” Sirius asked when he managed to let go of Harry enough to see his face. 

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and started shaking his head. It was obvious he wasn’t answering the question as tears began rolling down his cheeks. 

 

Draco felt his heart clench painfully for Harry. It took everything he had not to push Sirius out of the way so he could hold Harry and tell him everything would be ok. But he wasn’t just going to stand there either. 

 

“It was Ron.” He said when it became clear to everyone that Harry wouldn’t be answering anytime soon.

 

Both men had been unaware of Draco's presence before that and they looked at him as if he’d grown an extra head. 

 

Remus spoke first. “Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy?”

 

At this, Sirius' confused stare turned into an angry glare. “Malfoy? Lucius’ son? What the bloody hell are you doing here?” He yelled as he got to his feet and advanced on the blonde. “Did you have something to do with this?” He was right in Draco's face and had grabbed the boy by the collar.

 

“Sirius, stop!” A choked cry came from behind the man. 

 

Sirius let go of him but didn’t back away. He looked back over his shoulder to see Harry getting out of bed. “Harry, lay back down.” He said softly. 

 

Harry ignored his godfather and moved as fast as his body would allow to stand between Sirius and his boyfriend. He put his hands on the man’s chest and forced him to take a few steps away from Draco. Sirius was confused, to say the least. 

 

Sirius and Remus watched as Harry then took Draco by the hand, pulled him to the bed, and pushed him down on it before sitting himself and snuggling into the blonde’s side. 

 

Draco couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he put an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. The bewildered look on the other two’s faces didn’t exactly make him want to frown either. 

 

Finally, Sirius shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Have I died and gone to hell? And my eternal punishment is to see my loved ones paired with people I hate?” Sirius asked incredulously. 

 

Harry giggled and Draco smirked at Sirius' ridiculous reasoning for seeing the two boys so close. The man sank into the other chair next to Remus. 

 

“Remus, you already know Draco.” Harry started, introducing them. “Sirius, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend.”

 

It was difficult for both boys to hold down their laughter at the look on Sirius' face. The corner of his lip kept twitching and it seemed as if he was trying to decide if he was happy that Harry found someone or if he wanted to drag Draco away from his godson and beat him to death. 

 

“Him?” Sirius finally asked. “Don’t you remember who his father is and what he tried to do to you? How do you know his son isn’t just as bad?”

 

Draco, who had been watching Harry and only half listening to what the man was saying, turned toward Sirius. His face was hardened in anger. He pulled his left arm back from around Harry and pulled up his sleeve revealing bare skin.

 

“Is that proof enough for you?” He asked through gritted teeth. “I am Lucius’ son, not Lucius himself and I’d greatly appreciate it if people would stop comparing me to the bastard. He’s rotting in Azkaban where he deserves to be and will die a very lonely death.”

 

Harry was warily looking between his godfather and his boyfriend. Sirius had leaned forward and was staring intently at Draco as he spoke. When he finished, Sirius continued to stare for moment. 

 

At last he sat up straight with a semblance of a smile on his face. “I suppose there’s only one thing I have to say to that.” The dark-haired man started. “We will be watching you. Make one wrong move and it will be the biggest mistake of your life.” 

 

Harry exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He reached up and took Draco's hand, which was still held up with his forearm exposed as if daring them to contradict him. 

 

Remus took it upon himself to get the conversation back to where it was before Harry's relationship status had come to light. “Is what he said true, Harry? Is Ron the one who hurt you?” He asked softly. 

 

Harry nodded and replied with a small, “Yeah.”

 

“Why?” Sirius asked, almost unable to comprehend the truth. 

 

The brunette boy froze for a second. No one had asked him that yet and he struggled to find an answer. “I… I don’t really know.” He said brokenly. “He said… something about being friends with me wasn’t what he expected. Like he thought some of my fame would spill onto him just because he was my friend.” There were some other things as well but Harry didn’t want to share those. 

 

Remus opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Professor Dumbledore started, “But I’d like a word with Harry, alone if you don’t mind.” He glanced at the other three occupants of the room in turn. 

 

Slowly and reluctantly, Sirius, Remus, and Draco rose from their seats and left the room. The blonde reassured Harry that he’d be right outside the door, ready to come back in when he could.


	12. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week. I started a new job and I kinda forgot.   
> There is an italicized section in this chapter. It's a flashback.

“I trust you’re feeling better.” Dumbledore said as he seated himself in the chair Sirius had vacated. 

 

“Physically, at least.” Harry replied as he fidgeted with the corner of his hospital blanket. It wasn’t a lie either; his stomach really didn’t hurt anymore. 

 

“Ah yes, I suppose the pain in your heart will take much longer to heal.” He said softly. Harry nodded dejectedly and curled up for warmth now that he didn’t have Draco's body heat next to him. 

 

“I don’t want to keep you from your loved ones so I’ll just get to the point. I spoke with Ms. Haysley and she gave me a brief overview of what you told her.” The headmaster told him. He produced a piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to Harry. 

 

“There is such a thing as Healer-Patient confidentiality but because you were technically not her patient yet, there was nothing stopping her from telling me anything. If you sign that, you will become her patient legally and magically. 

 

“Ms. Haysley won’t be able to tell anyone a single word that you speak to her unless given verbal permission by you. Are you comfortable with her, Harry? Or would you prefer to find someone else?” Dumbledore asked. 

 

“No, Emma’s fine. I like her and I’d really rather not have to tell another person about it.” Harry replied. He glanced down at the form in his hand. “Do you have a quill?” 

 

Professor Dumbledore extracted a small knife from within his robes. “That’s not how a magical contract works. It needs a drop of your blood.” He stated. 

 

Harry looked at the form again and noticed the reddish-brown drop next to the name; Emma Haysley. He supposed that made sense. “Ok.”

 

“Give me your thumb.” Harry held out his hand, palm up, and the headmaster poked the center of the pad of his thumb with the blade. Instantly a bead of the red liquid formed and Harry pressed it to the parchment next to his own name. 

 

In an instant, Harry felt as if he was wrapped in chains before it seemed to sink into his body and the feeling disappeared. He wondered if Emma had felt it too. 

 

“Now then, for the next month, I would you like to meet with Ms. Haysley every Wednesday night at seven o’clock. At the end of the fourth session, the three of us will decide how often you should continue meeting with her. It could stay the same or be reduced but we won’t make you see her more often than you like.” Dumbledore explained. 

 

“How long will the sessions be?” Harry asked as he handed the contract back to the headmaster. The man rolled the parchment up, tapped it with his wand and the seam disappeared. 

 

Then he put it back in his robe and said, “That is entirely up to you Harry. Ms. Haysley has agreed to clear her Wednesday evenings so she can focus on helping you recover. However, I think there should be a minimum of one hour.” 

 

“That’s fine.” Harry responded. 

 

“Now that that’s settled, I’ll let you get back to your visit.” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling happily. He quickly stood and left the room. 

 

Before the man’s robe had even whipped out of sight through the door, Draco was rushing back to Harry's side. “Are you ok, Harry? He didn’t say anything to upset you, did he?” The blonde boy asked. 

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh little at Draco's worry. “I’m fine, Draco.” He said as he tugged his boyfriend onto the bed. “He just wanted to talk about my sessions with Emma.”

 

“Who’s Emma?” Remus asked as he and Sirius sat back down. 

 

“My mind-healer.” Harry replied as he got comfortable in Draco's embrace. He quickly explained his session schedule to them. 

 

“Is that really necessary? You seem just fine to me.” Sirius said, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Remus. 

 

“Of course it’s necessary.” The werewolf replied with a slight growl. “Harry has been through a terrible ordeal and needs help to recover.”

 

“But he’s got us. And Malfoy apparently.” Sirius argued. “Why does someone else have to get involved?” 

 

Remus glared at his black haired lover. “He needs help from a professional. Someone who can see the signs that we can’t. Someone he can talk to without feeling judged.” He explained. Sirius gave a growl of his own but was interrupted before he could say anything. 

 

“Knock it off!” Came a snarl from the bed. Both men turned their attention to the two boys. Harry's body language made it extremely obvious that their argument was upsetting him. He was curled into Draco's side, the blonde’s arms wrapped tightly around him as he shook. 

 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Sirius said with a sigh as he placed a comforting hand on his godson’s shoulder. His arm fell back to his side when he didn’t get a reply. 

 

Now that the other two had shut up, Draco brought a hand to Harry's exposed cheek and tilted his head up so they were looking at each other. “Are you ok?” He asked softly. 

 

Harry took a shuddery breath. “I… yeah, I’m just tired.” He replied. 

 

“You want to go to sleep?”

 

“Maybe not sleep yet, but I think I’d like to lie down now.” He said quietly, giving his godfathers an apologetic look. 

 

Sirius gave Harry a soft smile. “Don’t mind us.” He said. “We’ll leave you alone so you can rest. We need to speak to Dumbledore anyway.” He stood up and kissed the top of Harry's head. “Love you, Harry.”

 

“Love you too.” He replied with his own smile. Hearing this, Draco had a sudden longing to hear those words, in that voice aimed at himself. 

 

At the door, Remus turned back and said, “We’ll be spending the night so if you need anything later on, we’ll probably be just a few beds down from you.” Harry nodded and watched the two men leave. 

 

“Do you want a sleeping potion tonight?” Draco asked after a brief silence. 

 

Harry turned his attention from the door to his boyfriend. “No. I’ve heard you can become dependent on that stuff if you take too much of it. Merlin knows _I’ve_ had too much for one life time.” He answered with a huff. 

 

“Alright then.” Draco gave him a bright smile as he got off the bed. He quickly kicked off his shoes and stripped down to just his shirt and boxers. Harry, already wearing hospital pajamas, scooted down the bed so he was lying down and waited for the blonde boy to re-join him. 

 

Once they were snuggled up under the blankets, Draco took a deep breath to calm his nerves for what he was about to say. 

 

“Harry…” He started softly. “I don’t want to upset you, but earlier, when you told us why he did what he did, it seemed like you might have left something out. You don’t have to if you don’t want to but I’m here if you want to talk about it.” 

 

Harry took a deep breath and sighed. “I’ll have to tell you about what happened yesterday as well and… I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about that yet.” 

 

“When you’re ready, I’ll listen.” Draco said quietly and gave the boy in his arms a reassuring squeeze. 

 

To give himself a few seconds to think about it, Harry slid his glasses off and rolled over so he could set them on the nightstand behind him. By the time he was facing Draco again, he decided he was going to have to talk about it eventually, if only with Emma and that telling him would probably, hopefully, make it easier later. 

 

With another deep breath Harry began:

 

_Ron had been giving Harry funny looks all day. It was something akin to confusion but he wasn’t entirely sure. All he knew was that it probably meant trouble later on._

__

 

_As they were headed to potions, their last class of the day, Harry could feel butterflies in his stomach. It was the only class he had with Draco that day and he couldn’t wait to see him, even if he couldn’t talk to him._

__

 

_A small smile graced his lips and a second later, there was a sharp pull on his arm. He looked at the hand on his elbow and then glanced up at the face that went with it. In a set of blue eyes, there was anger hidden behind a mask of indifference._

__

 

_“Are you boys coming?” Hermione asked from a little ways down the corridor as she had just noticed her two friends weren’t with her anymore._

__

 

_Ron looked up and gave her a sheepish smile. “We’ll be there in a few minutes, Hermione. Harry and I need to make a quick trip to the loo.” He smoothly lied._

__

 

_“Well, all right then.” She said with a stern look. “But don’t be late. I’m not giving Professor Snape any more excuses for the two of you.”_

__

 

_“We’ll try.” Ron replied with a small laugh. “Come on, Harry.” He tugged said boy the opposite way down the corridor in what looked like was all in good fun, unless you took a look at Harry's face._

__

 

_Ron nearly dragged him through the quickly emptying corridors until they reached a door that was very familiar to them. Harry inwardly groaned. No one was going to come looking for him in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom._

__

 

_The redhead pushed the door open and gave Harry a good shove, knocking him to the floor. Locking the door never even crossed his mind as he stalked toward the cowering boy._

__

 

_“What is going on with you?” Ron asked as he crouched down to Harry's level._

__

 

_“N-nothing.” Harry stuttered._

__

 

_“Bullshit!” He smacked Harry across the cheek. “You’re never around anymore, especially at meal times. Go and get yourself a boyfriend? Cause if you did, I just might have to kill him.” He spat._

__

 

_“No.” Harry replied shortly, hardening his eyes and trying his best to convince the other that it was the truth because it was._

__

 

_Ron stared at him for a moment and decided Harry wasn’t lying. “Good. Now where have you been going instead of the Great Hall?” He grabbed a fistful of dark hair, daring Harry to lie to him._

__

 

_Before Harry could answer though he continued, “If I had to guess, I’d say you’ve been sneaking to the kitchens so you could stuff your face in private. You’re getting fat.” He gave a harsh laugh and poked Harry's protruding stomach._

__

 

_At once, Ron could feel that something wasn’t quite right. The distention was lower and much harder than belly fat should be._

__

 

 _Harry felt his eyes widen in fear when Ron's hand spread across his lower abdomen and pushed on it slightly._ He knows, he knows. Oh god, he knows!

__

 

_“What the fuck?” Ron yelled as he moved to pull Harry's shirt up._

__

 

_Immediately, Harry's instincts to protect his unborn child kicked in and he shoved Ron away from him as hard as he could. He scrambled away from him, reaching for his wand. His hand found nothing at the same time his back hit a wall._

__

 

_“Looking for this?”_

__

 

_Harry looked up to see his wand in Ron's hand. “How…”_

__

 

_“When I shoved you to the floor.” He replied and nonchalantly tossed the thin piece of wood over his shoulder, far out of Harry's reach. Then Ron was in front of him again only this time, Harry had no way to escape._

__

 

_“Now, I want you to think very carefully when I ask you this.” Ron started as he took hold of Harry's hair again. “Are you pregnant, you little slut?”_

__

 

_When Harry didn’t answer right away, there was a painful yank on his hair and he winced. “N-no.” He stammered._

__

 

_Anger was rolling off of Ron in waves. He jumped to his feet and aimed a kick at Harry's navel. “You… lying… little… bitch!” Each word was followed by a swift kick to the abdomen._

__

 

_“Stop! Please!” Harry shouted with tears streaming from his eyes as he curled his arms around himself in an attempt to protect the life growing inside of him. “You’ll kill it.” He sobbed._

__

 

_Ron did stop, but only to catch his breath. “That’s kind of the idea.” He nastily replied with a sneer that could rival Snape’s._

__

 

_Out of fear, Harry brought his knees to his chest and held them there as tightly as he could. If he had to get beaten within an inch of his life to save his baby, he’d do it. “Please don’t.” He cried._

__

 

_“Begging isn’t going to help you, Harry. I’m only sixteen. I don’t want to be saddled with a kid yet.” Ron said as he pulled Harry away from the wall, and kicked him in the side when he landed spread eagle on his stomach._

__

 

_“Then why don’t you just leave us the hell alone?!” Harry screamed as he curled up on his side._

__

 

 _Ron knelt next to him and yanked Harry up by the hair so they were looking at each other. “You think I_ enjoy _fucking you, another guy?! The only reason I keep coming back to you is because, unfortunately, you’re just so much tighter than Hermione, or any another girl.” He explained between heavy breaths. “I’ve also noticed that I can’t keep it up without causing a little pain, your fault, by the way. And when I tried getting a little rough with her, she kicked me out of bed!”_

__

 

_He pushed Harry's face into his crotch. “See what you’ve done, Harry. You’ve gone and gotten me hard. I guess you’ll just have to fix it for me.”_

__

 

_As Ron moved one hand to undo his zipper, Harry started struggling and rolled away when he managed to push the other boy off. But before he could get anywhere, a foot connected with his back and he cried out in pain._

__

 

_Again and again, Ron kicked him anywhere he could reach. Harry kept himself curled up to keep his baby safe even as he screamed in pain. Why couldn’t anyone hear him? Why wasn’t anyone trying to help him?_

__

 

_Harry pulled his legs tighter to himself and felt something cold pressing into his chest. That was when he remembered the pendant Draco gave him. He reached down his shirt and grabbed the piece of metal, pressing his thumb to the green gem._

__

 

_It was when he whimpered in pain that he finally realized Ron had stopped kicking him. Harry glanced up to see the redhead standing over him. He had his wand out and was tapping his other palm with it, his face twisted in an ugly smirk._

__

 

_When Harry tried to move away, Ron slashed his wand through the air and watched as a rip appeared in Harry's robe. He struggled to move faster but he was in too much pain to get very far._

__

 

_As a last attempt to defend himself, Harry kicked out at the other’s shins but it was easily dodged. Then Ron was on him._

__

 

_Harry felt fresh tears running down his cheeks as Ron slashed at his pants, boxers, and robes. He was hit with an elbow, knee, or fist every time he struggled to get away. Where was Draco? He said he’d stop Ron, said he’d do anything to protect Harry. Had it all been a lie?_

__

 

_After what felt like an eternity, Ron stood up and Harry could feel that he was left with only his shirt on. He knew what was coming next and he watched in fear as Ron undid his pants, pulled out his cock, and started stroking it._

__

 

_Harry looked past Ron when he saw movement. Standing in the door, frozen in horror, was Draco. He watched as the blonde’s face contorted into rage before pulling the redhead away…_

 

“You know what happened next.” Harry said quietly, his face nearly pressed into Draco's shoulder. 

 

Draco shuddered in anger and disgust. “I should have killed him.” He stated fiercely. 

 

“No, I’m glad that you didn’t. If you had, they might have shipped you off to Azkaban. What use would you be to me if you were in prison?” Harry whispered and then yawned. 

 

“He kept abusing you just because he couldn’t get off with Granger. He deserves to die.” His voice laced with anger.

 

Harry lifted his head so he could see Draco's face. “I never said he didn’t. I said I’m glad _you_ didn’t.” He said with a small smile and another yawn. 

 

“I think it’s time to go to sleep now.” Draco said as he pulled the blanket tighter around them. 

 

“Yeah, sleep sounds nice.” The brunette whispered as he snuggled into the warm body holding him. He fell asleep quickly to the sound of the blonde’s heartbeat. ****


	13. Date

A couple weeks after Harry was released from the hospital wing; he received a letter from the Ministry of Magic. He knew it would be coming eventually but he hadn’t been looking forward to it. 

 

 

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

__

 

_The ministry would like to inform you that there will be no trial in the case against Ronald Bilius Weasley. Therefore, you will not be needed to testify._

_Mr. Weasley has cooperated fully with ministry officials and pled guilty to the charges of sexual assault, attempted murder, and illegal termination of a pregnancy._

_Next week, on January 27, 1997 at 3:00pm, a sentencing hearing will be held. Your presence is not required, though you may attend it if you wish._

__

 

_Hope you are well,_

_Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt*_

 

 

Harry sighed in relief when he read that he wouldn’t have to testify. He wasn’t sure he would be able to face Ron again or if he’d be able to talk about in front of him and a bunch of other people he didn’t know. It wasn’t very hard to decide he wouldn’t be attending the hearing. 

 

After a month, things had gotten relatively back to normal, something Harry was rather glad for. It felt a little weird without Ron there, but he hardly noticed with how much time he spent with Draco.

 

Now that Ron was gone, there was nothing stopping them from being together. But they didn’t seem to do anything any differently. They spent two of their meals in Draco's room and one in the Great Hall to spend time with their friends. A few people seemed to notice the increased amount of time the two boys were together but it wasn’t enough to get people to really care. They were grateful for this. 

 

Nightmares had plagued Harry's mind for a while. He’d wake in a cold sweat, sobbing into his pillow. Once he was calm enough to walk, he’d get out of bed and quickly make his way to Draco's room. It only took three nights of this for Harry to start sleeping in his blonde boyfriend’s room instead of his dormitory. 

 

One particularly nasty dream had been a replay of his experience in the graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament. Only Ron was in place of Voldemort and instead of Cedric, there was a naked, screaming infant on the ground. He’d not only woken up crying, he threw up over the edge of the bed as well.

 

Harry had been pleasantly surprised when nothing showed up in the paper about his ordeal, even after that much time. It appeared the ministry had decided to keep it quiet. Though, he suspected Dumbledore might have had something to do with it.

 

So the beginning of February found Harry sitting in the library studying, just like normal. 

 

“Harry, can we take a break?” Draco whined. 

 

“No. I have to pass this potions test or Snape’s going to give me detention. Again.” Harry said with his head in his hands.

 

“Please?” The blonde begged as he slid his chair closer to Harry.

 

“Shh.” Madam Pince reprimanded. 

 

“Come on, Harry. Just ten minutes.” Draco pleaded. 

 

“Fine.” Harry said slamming his book shut. He nearly jumped out of his chair when he looked up to see the other’s face mere inches away from his own.

 

Harry gave him a playful shove on the shoulder and said, “Don’t do that.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Draco said with a pout and then he pulled Harry onto his lap. 

 

“Draco, we’re in the library.” Harry said, though he didn’t try to move back to his own seat.

 

“So? I feel like cuddling.” Draco argued. 

 

“You always feel like cuddling.” The other countered.

 

“Is it wrong to want to be close to you all the time?” The stubborn blonde asked.

 

“No, I guess not.” Harry said, crossing his arms and pouting. 

 

Draco rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder as the two fell into a sweet silence. 

 

“Harry?” Draco asked a few minutes later.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Can I… kiss you?” He asked cautiously. 

 

“Ye-yeah.” Harry replied anxiously. 

 

Draco sat up a little straighter and gently turned Harry's head more towards him. Then he placed a short, chaste kiss on Harry's lips. 

 

“Was that ok?” Draco asked lovingly. 

 

“Yeah.” Was Harry's quiet answer.

 

“Good, because I’d like to do it again.” The blonde said just as quietly. “Ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

This time Draco moved his lips slowly against Harry's hoping to coax a response out of him. Surprisingly, he felt Harry's lips moving with his almost right away.

 

When Harry didn’t pull away, Draco decided to take it a little further. He added his tongue to the mix by lightly licking the seam of the other’s lips.

 

Even more surprising than before, Harry opened his mouth and allowed the kiss to deepen considerably. Then the moment was ruined.

 

“Get out of my library!” A loud voice shrieked. 

 

The two boys jumped so bad that Harry fell off Draco's lap and landed on his arse on the hard floor. He hid his reddening face behind his hands while Draco watched him in slight amusement.

 

“I said out!” The stern women said again. They both scramble to collect their things before she could send it flying out the door without them. 

 

“Thanks a lo,t Draco, now I can’t study for the test.” Harry said with a cute pout as they walked out of the library. 

 

“I’m sorry Harry. I just wanted to spend more time with you. I wish we were in the same house.” Draco said as they walked toward his room.

 

“It’s alright. It’s not like I haven’t failed a test before.” The dark-haired boy sighed. 

 

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. “You know I could help you in potions, don’t you? After all that is my best class.” He asked.

 

“You mean Snape doesn’t just give you good grades because you’re his favorite?” Harry asked incredulously but sarcastically. 

 

“Of course not.” The blonde replied. “While I could easily get by in life with my looks and the money I’ll inherit from my parents, I don’t want to just sit around all day for the rest of my life. I want to actually do something and for that, I actually have to know things.” 

 

“Do you know what you want to do?” Harry asked, impressed.

 

Draco smiled down at his boyfriend. “I’m not really sure yet. Maybe run a business. What about you Harry?” 

 

“Well, I wanted to be an auror for a while but I changed my mind. I think I’d like to be a teacher here at the school. Or maybe start like a pre-Hogwarts wizarding school for younger kids.” Harry said.

 

“That sounds like a great idea. What made you think of it?” Draco asked as he opened the door to his room.

 

Harry took a deep, calming breath before answering. “When I was still pregnant, I thought about what it would be like raising a magical child and how much different his childhood would have been from mine. 

 

“Then I started thinking about how much easier it would have been for me and all the muggle-born students if we’d had someplace to teach us things about the wizarding world, like the fact that wizards can get pregnant. That would have been really nice to know beforehand.” Harry explained.

 

“That really is a good idea, Harry.” Draco said happily. “Enough talk though.” 

 

He then grabbed Harry by the waist and kissed him breathless. 

 

When Draco pulled away to let them breathe, Harry's knee buckled. Luckily, the blonde held him up. 

 

“Wow. You’re a really good kisser.” The smaller boy said as Draco sat them down on the couch. 

 

“You are too.” He said back.

 

“Really?” Harry asked. “I’d never kissed anybody before.” He blushed in embarrassment. 

 

“You’re a great kisser, Harry.” Draco reassured him. Harry smiled warmly and cuddled up to his boyfriend. 

 

After a little while of cuddling and kissing Draco asked, “Hey, how about we go on our first date on the next Hogsmeade weekend?” 

 

“That’s sounds really nice but what is there to do in Hogsmeade?” Harry asked.

 

“Whatever you want to do is fine with me. But I was thinking that we could just get something to eat at The Three Broomsticks and then just kind of walk around and buy stuff.” Draco explained.

 

Harry smiled up at him. “Ok then, we’ll do that. When’s the next Hogsmeade weekend anyway?” 

 

Draco thought for a moment. “It’s in a couple of weeks, right after Valentine’s Day.” He answered.

 

“So it’s a date?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s a date.” Draco replied. The two of them then spent the rest of the afternoon trying to swallow each other’s tongue.

 

\----

 

Hogsmeade weekend couldn’t come fast enough for either of them. Every minute seemed to last an hour, every hour seemed to last a day. By the time that Saturday came around, Harry was a nervous wreck.

 

At ten o’clock, Harry put on his cloak and headed down to the court yard and then across the bridge where he and Draco agreed to meet. He was delayed in the entrance hall though. It seemed Neville had spilled a botched potion he had been working on and it was melting everyone’s shoes to the floor. He had to wait on the marble stair case as Professors Snape and McGonagall cleaned it up and got everyone unstuck.

 

Harry hurried across the entrance hall but came to a stop when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Professor McGonagall coming toward him. 

 

“Harry.” She started.

 

“Yes, Professor?” He asked.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.” She said kindly.

 

“I’m fine Professor, really.” He said quickly, trying to subtly inch his way toward the door.

 

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder before hurrying off after a group of mischievous looking third years.

 

Harry sighed and turned to head out the door only to find his way blocked by the half-giant Hagrid. He mentally face-palmed himself. The world seemed to be conspiring against him and his date.

 

“Hello, Harry.” Hagrid said, beaming down at him.

 

Harry put on the best happy face he could before looking up and replying, “Hi, Hagrid.”

 

Ever since he heard about what Ron had done to Harry, Hagrid had taken to coming up to the castle several times a day to make sure Harry was alright.

 

“Where ya off ter? Hogsmeade?” He asked cheerfully. The boy nodded and tried to move around his large friend. “Why don’ I join ya?” He said as Harry finally managed to make it out the door.

 

Harry looked back without stopping and said, “No that’s ok, Hagrid. I think I know where it is by now.” 

 

“I been meanin’ ter make a trip there meself.” He said, quickly catching up with Harry. It seemed he thought Ron would spring up from behind a tree and try to hex him.

 

“Really, Hagrid, I’m fine. I can get there myself.” Harry said, politely trying to get him to leave as they made their way across the courtyard. 

 

“Why—”

 

“Because, I’ve got a date and I’m already late as it is!” Harry bellowed.

 

The half-giant stopped in his tracks. “I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’ mean ter intrude.” He apologized.

 

“It’s alright. You didn’t know.” The boy said with a sigh.

 

“So uh, if ya don’ mind me askin’, who’s the lucky lady?” Hagrid quietly inquired.

 

“Um… well, it’s not a lady.” Harry said nervously as he walked onto the bridge.

 

“Really? Then what… oh. I didn’ know ya were that way, Harry.” He said, surprised.

 

Harry continued walking at a hurried pace, trying to keep ahead from the other’s huge strides. He didn’t think Hagrid would like the person he’s dating very much.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t exactly told anybody. I didn’t think it would be a good idea to give the Slytherins anything else to make fun of me for.” Harry replied hastily. 

 

Hagrid smiled down at the boy. “I s’pose I’ll just make me way down to me hut then.” He said as they neared the end of the bridge.

 

“It was nice seeing you, Hagrid.” Harry said as they stepped off the bridge. He waved and they parted ways.

 

A second later though, Harry slipped on a patch of ice and fell flat on his back. A shout of, “Fuck!” and someone yelling, “Harry!” had Hagrid turning back around to see what happened. 

 

Draco, who had been standing just to the right of Harry's vision, had quickly moved to help the, mostly likely, bruised boy off the ground.

 

“What do ya think yer doin’ Malfoy?” Hagrid nearly roared as he stomped over to them, “Get yer hands off’a Harry!”

 

“Hagrid, it’s alright.” Harry said once he was off the ground. But Hagrid didn’t seem to hear him.

 

“What’d ya do, jinx ‘im? Or just shove ‘im when his back was turned?” The enraged Hagrid yelled as he advanced on Draco.

 

Draco retreated as fast as his feet could carry him but quickly found himself against a wall. He moved his eyes from Hagrid’s red face to Harry's, silently pleading with him to make the half-giant leave.

 

“Ya think its funny ter –” Hagrid was cut off when he walked into an invisible force field. He looked back at Harry and saw that his wand was out and pointing directly between the two of them. Harry had cast _Protego_ between them.

 

The confused Hagrid looked back and forth between the two boys for a moment and asked, “Am… am I missin’ somethin’?”

 

Harry lowered his wand and the force field flickered and disappeared. Then he walked over to Draco and took his hand. 

 

“Draco… is my date.” Said Harry, unable to meet the dark eyes watching him. 

 

Instead of backing down and apologizing for his mistake, Hagrid turned his gaze back to the blonde boy. 

 

“What’d ya do ter ‘im? Did ya use the Imperius Curse on ‘im or jus’ confund ‘im?” Hagrid roared. He made to move toward Draco again but Harry stepped between them.

 

Once again confused, Hagrid looked down at the dark-haired, sixteen year old boy and smiled a bit.

 

“He’s the one who’s been helping me get through all of this, Hagrid.” Harry gently said to his first real friend. 

 

Hagrid expression softened completely and he backed away from the pair that was still holding hands. “I guess I’ll leave ya ter it then.” He said softly, then turned and walked away.

 

He stopped, looked back over his shoulder, and said to Draco, “If I ever find out that ya laid a single harmful hand on Harry, I’ll kill ya with me bare hands.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Draco said, much more calmly than he actually felt at the moment, and smiled at Harry.

 

They watched Hagrid for a second before Harry pulled Draco in the opposite direction, said, “Let’s go,” and they were off to Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just a reminder, because Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of 4th year, he was never escorted to Grimmauld Place so he never met Kingsley.


	14. Willing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July everyone!!!! Here is chapter 14! Enjoy!!!  
> Oh, thanks to the few of you who have commented and don't forget to leave a few words on your way out!!

Harry and Draco's date went as smoothly as could be expected after the incident with Hagrid. They were both glad that the people Harry considered family accepted him just because he made Harry happy. 

 

They talked as they walked the entire length of Hogsmeade all the way to the Shrieking Shack. Harry explained to Draco how it wasn’t really haunted and what actually caused the noises people used to hear. 

 

After that, they stopped at the crowded Three Broomsticks for lunch and a couple butterbeers. Harry wasn’t quite ready to make his sexual orientation public yet nor did he want to share his relationship with Draco (not because he was afraid of their reactions but because he wanted to keep him to himself for a while), so they found a booth hidden away from the prying eyes of curious students. 

 

Once they were full to bursting, Draco paid the bill, after much protesting from Harry, and they ventured back out into the chilly February afternoon. They made a trip down the street between the shops before Harry decided to drag Draco into Honeydukes. 

 

In the sweets shop they took a look at all the usual candy and bought some for later. They also checked out a counter full of free samples of new products. When they left, their gold pouches were considerably lighter and Harry had a five pound block of fudge that Draco had bought him just because Harry had wondered how long it would take a single person to finish it. 

 

As they made their way back to the school, faces red from the cold and smiling, Draco suddenly realized that his boyfriend wasn’t walking next to him anymore. 

 

He turned around. “Ha—” 

 

_Plop!_

__

 

He was cut off when a snowball hit him right in the mouth. He sputtered for a moment to get the snow out and brushed it off his face. Harry stood a few feet away clutching his sides and laughing.

 

“Oh you think that’s funny, do you?” He said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. In a flash Draco scoped up some snow and lobbed it at his still laughing boyfriend. 

 

Harry had been ready for retaliation and ducked out of the way just in time. He dropped to his knees and prepared another ball. When he looked up, Draco was gone. “Where’d you go?” He asked. 

 

Harry yelped when a large amount of snow was suddenly dropped on his head, some going down his jacket and robes. He shivered and shook for a moment trying to get it to fall out.

 

He turned around to see Draco standing above him, his arms crossed and a triumphant look on his face. Harry tackled him and they both tumbled through the mounds of snow for a moment only to stop with Draco on top of him. 

 

Harry slumped back in defeat. “You win.” He said with a deep breath.

 

Draco grinned and asked, “What’s my prize?” The brunette leaned up and kissed him, hard.

 

While he was distracted by the kiss, Harry picked up some snow and shoved it down the back of Draco's jacket. “Shit!” He jumped up and struggled to get the snow out. 

 

“It’s on now” He said after a minute or two and launched himself at Harry.

 

~!~

 

“I’m freezing.” Harry said ten minutes later. 

 

“Let’s go get changed and then I know some place we can go to warm up.” Draco said with a smirk. “Come on.” 

 

He helped Harry up and they went to Draco's room to change out of their cold, wet clothes. 

 

“So where are we going?” Harry asked with a shiver. 

 

Draco walked up behind Harry and pulled his glasses off. Then he covered his eyes with a tie. “It’s a surprise.” He breathed in his ear, making Harry shiver for an entirely different reason.

 

The blind folded boy swallowed. “Ok.” 

 

After a few minutes of being led in what felt like circles, Harry heard their footsteps start to echo and then a door close behind him.

 

“Can I take this off now?” Harry asked excitedly.

 

“Go ahead.” Draco replied. 

 

“The prefect’s bathroom?” He asked, confused, once he could see.

 

“I thought we could take a nice, hot bath together.” Draco explained as he started turning on the taps. 

 

Harry smiled at his thoughtful boyfriend. “Ok.”

 

A couple minutes later, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around Harry’s waist from behind. “Well are you gunna get undressed or do I have to do it for you?” Draco asked in his ear. 

 

“Oh, sorry. I guess I spaced out for a minute.” Harry said with a slight blush. 

 

“Are you ok?” Draco asked worriedly when Harry didn’t move or say anything else.

 

“I’m just a little nervous.” He said quietly. But his sudden shaking proved just how scared he was.

 

“Harry, you don’t have to get in if you don’t want to.” Draco said as he turned Harry around so he could look him in the eye.

 

“Its not that I don’t want to, I just… I’m scared.” Harry said and leaned his forehead on Draco's shoulder.

 

“We can keep our boxers on if that makes you feel any better.” Draco said affectionately. 

 

“That’s sounds good.” He said sweetly. 

 

They let go of each other and quickly undressed down to their boxers. Then they slipped into the bubble filled water. 

 

After some soaking and splashing, Harry got up the nerve to strip completely. 

 

“Are you ok with me taking off my boxers, too?” Draco carefully asked once Harry was naked. While he didn’t mind not having a sexual relationship with Harry, he did want him to be comfortable enough to have one some day, even if it wasn’t with him.

 

“Yeah it’s ok.” Harry replied with a blush. 

 

As Draco stood up straight to toss his underwear on the tile, Harry’s face redden more and his cock started to harden while he watched the other’s muscles ripple under his skin. 

 

“Harry, what are you looking at?” The blonde asked rhetorically. 

 

“Nothing.” Harry mumbled as he turned even redder. 

 

“Have I ever told you how cute you are?” Draco asked slyly.

 

“Yeah.” The other said with a shy smile.

 

“Come here.” He said, smiling sexily. 

 

“Ok.” Harry said as he swam toward Draco.

 

When he was within arm’s reach, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. His other arm wrapped loosely around Harry's waist to pull him onto his lap.

 

Harry felt his own legs automatically spread so he could straddle Draco's lap, but that wasn’t the only thing he felt. A hard length slid against his own, causing the blonde to moan loudly into the kiss and his hold to tighten considerably. 

 

Suddenly Harry flashed back to feeling trapped by Ron and he instantaneously started thrashing about, trying to get away from Draco. 

 

“Let go of me. Let go!” Harry screamed as he tried to push Draco away from him.

 

“Harry! It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” Draco said firmly over the noise of Harry's splashing. “Harry, Ron is not here. He can’t hurt you anymore.” 

 

Harry stopped struggling and started crying, but he allowed Draco to wrap his arms around him to comfort him.

 

After letting Harry cry for a few moments Draco asked tenderly, “Look at me please?” He helped Harry sit up.

 

Gently, Draco placed a hand on each side of Harry's face. “Harry, I will _never_ do what he did to you. I will never lay a harmful hand on you or force you to do something you don’t want to do. 

 

“If we never do anything more than kiss for however long we’re together, its ok. I don’t need sex. Just being here with you is enough. Now that I’ve got you, I don’t intend to lose you.” Draco said lovingly as he wiped Harry's tears away with his thumbs.

 

He continued, “And yes, I had an erection. All that means is that you’re attractive. Obviously,” He glanced down between their bodies, “you think I’m attractive too.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry said with the smallest of smiles, but the tears kept coming. 

 

Draco pulled Harry back to his chest and held him tightly. “It’s ok Harry. It’s not your fault.” He said quietly. Suddenly he was very angry at the redhead for ruining someone so precious.

 

Several minutes later Harry had finally cried himself out and he sat up so he could kiss his loving boyfriend. As the kiss went on, they could both feel the effect it had on the other.

 

“I don’t want to cry anymore, Draco.” Harry said as he pulled back for air. “I don’t want to be scared anymore.” He pressed his lips back to Draco's and lightly, nervously started moving his hips against the blonde’s. 

 

Because he wanted him to move at his own pace, Draco allowed Harry to control most of the movement. He whispered sweet nothings and kept his caresses gentle and soothing. 

 

After a few minutes, Harry broke the kiss and rested his head where Draco's shoulder met his neck, breathing heavily against his throat as his thrusting sped up and became more erratic. 

 

A moment later Harry's entire body stiffened as he came with Draco's name on his lips. The sound of his name and the sight of Harry coming pushed Draco over the edge without further stimulation. 

 

Once their breathing and heart rates returned to normal, Harry yawned loudly and snuggled as close to Draco as he could possibly get. 

 

“I think its time to get out.” Draco said lightly. 

 

“Noooo.” Harry whined. “I don’t want to move. I’m comfy and warm here.” 

 

“Harry, you can be comfy and warm in a bed.” Draco said. “We don’t want you falling asleep in here and drowning.” 

 

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. “Fine.” 

 

The blonde quickly climbed out of the pool sized bathtub, hurried across the room and grabbed a few fluffy, white towels off a shelf. He wrapped one around his own waist before going over to help Harry out and get them all dried off.

 

When they were back in Draco's room, the pair dropped their towels in a hamper and climbed into bed, naked. Because they were naked though, Draco made sure there was a sheet between himself and Harry to keep the latter from panicking like he had earlier.

 

After a few minutes of relative silence, Harry flipped over so that he was facing the blonde. “Can I ask you something?” He asked.

 

“Well I think you just did. But you can ask me another question if you’d like.” Draco replied with mock arrogance. 

 

“Are you a virgin?” Harry asked seriously.

 

Draco thought for moment about how best to answer the question. “Would you believe me if I said yes?”

 

“I think so, as long as you weren’t lying to me.” Harry replied. 

 

The blonde sighed. He answered honestly, “No I’m not a virgin, Harry.” The other’s face fell. “But if it makes you feel any better, I’m a virgin when it comes to guys.” He added. Oddly enough, it did make him feel better.

 

“But aren’t you gay?” Harry asked when he realized what Draco said implied. 

 

“No. I’m bi-sexual. I like boys and girls.” Draco replied. “But I’m not a whore. I haven’t slept with that many girls and none that I wasn’t in a relationship with.” 

 

“How many?” He asked next.

 

Draco sighed again and replied, “Three.”

 

A disgusted look slowly appeared on Harry's face and for a moment Draco thought he would leave. “You didn’t sleep with Pansy, did you?” He asked. 

 

Draco almost felt his stomach churn. “Oh Merlin no!” Harry sighed in relief. 

 

Neither of them spoke again after that and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


	15. Consenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Awkward sex!!!
> 
> Sorry for the wait.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling warm, cozy, and happier than he could ever remember being in his entire life. He could’ve cast the strongest patronus the world had ever seen if he needed to.

 

Draco's arm was draped lightly over his hip and Harry could feel his warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck. He put his hand over the blonde’s and slid their fingers together, sighing contently. 

 

At the same moment, Draco's hold on Harry tightened and he pressed completely against his backside. Harry couldn’t help but to notice the hardness pushing into the back of his thigh. He took a few deep breaths to calm down and reminded himself that this was Draco, not Ron. Draco would never hurt him.

 

Harry's thoughts wandered back to the night before in the prefect’s bathroom and how amazing it had been. He had never gotten off on another person’s touch before and he was greatly looking forward to doing it again.

 

Suddenly, Draco's hand twitched in his sleep and brushed against Harry's sheet covered cock, which he only just now noticed was extremely hard. He barely managed to suppress the moan it caused.

 

With a very naughty idea suddenly planted in his head, Harry slowly turned over in the blonde’s embrace and pulled the thin sheet that was keeping them apart off of himself. He then slipped his lightly trembling hands under the silver comforter and gripped the base of Draco's erection.

 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Draco asked, causing Harry to let out an undignified squeak and jump away from the blonde who was apparently no longer asleep.

 

Silvery-blue eyes opened to find the deep jade ones much farther away than he would have liked. Draco frowned a little and beckoned Harry back to him.

 

Cautiously, Harry crawled back over into the older boy’s outstretched arm. He wasn’t used to Draco's kind and gentleness. Every time he’d get angry about anything, Harry had been secretly terrified that he was going to get hit. He didn’t think he could take it if he was betrayed again.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Harry.” Draco muttered softly against the brunette’s temple and kissed it. 

 

Harry, however, didn’t seem to hear him. He was too focused on where their bodies were touching and how wonderful it felt. 

 

A sudden small thrust had Harry moaning against the blonde’s neck and whispering his name. He whimpered when the hips pressed against his moved away slightly. 

 

“Do you want more of that?” Draco asked with a chuckle. 

 

Harry nodded vigorously into the pale chest in front of him and desperately clutched his back. “Please.”

 

Draco laughed lightly at Harry's antics, tilted his head up, and crashed their mouths together. Their tongues immediately delving into each other, exploring and tasting.

 

They were rocking against each other. Then Draco was on top of him creating delicious friction between them. And in the back of his mind, Harry couldn’t help but to compare the feeling to when Ron had forced himself on top of him. Ron had felt like dead weight pressing down on him but Draco… Draco on top of him just felt completely and utterly… _right!_

 

The whine Harry let out turned into a moan when Draco's lips left his and latched onto his throat. He could feel the blood rising to the surface of his skin and he knew, undoubtedly, that a mark would be there for the next several days. 

 

Once Draco was satisfied with the hickey he was leaving, he made a wet trail of kisses and nips down to Harry's left nipple, which he wasted absolutely no time pulling it into his mouth and torturing Harry with the sweet pleasure. He then turned his attention to the other and gave it the same treatment. 

 

After lingering there a moment, Draco continued his path down the willing body beneath him until he was level with Harry's thick, hard cock. His hot breath floated over it and Harry's hips lifted off the bed trying to make contact with, well, anything at this point. But Draco moved up just as Harry did and then pushed him back down.

 

Then, for one brief moment, Harry thought Draco was completely stopping when he sat up a bit to look him in the eye. But then he spoke and it felt like chilly silk running over his heated body. 

 

“Harry, if at any time you want me to stop, just say so. Alright?” Draco asked quietly, his eyes clearly saying, ‘Please don’t make me stop now.’

 

Unable to find his voice at the moment, Harry nodded and before he even stopped, Draco bowed his head and in one fluid movement sucked Harry fully into his mouth. 

 

_Holyfuckingshit!_

 

Harry had never gotten a blow job before and he couldn’t imagine anything possibly feeling better than this! He could hear screaming and it took him a minute to realize it was coming from his own mouth. 

 

His hands found their own way into the blonde locks bobbing over his dick. He tried to watch but it was impossible for him to keep his eyes open. He threw his head back onto his pillow and resigned himself to the toe-curling feeling. 

 

Now Harry could feel his release upon him, drawing closer and closer. His hips were being held down by Draco's hands with what had to be bruising force. And suddenly, it was gone. 

 

Harry's eyes snapped open and looked incredulously down at the panting Draco. “Wha… wh… hey!” 

 

Draco couldn’t help but to smirk up at the frustrated brunette. He placed a wet kiss on the inside of Harry's thigh before sliding back up to be face to face with him.

 

Finally coherent again, Harry asked, “WHY did you stop?!”

 

“Because, we’re not done yet.” Draco started. Harry gave him a puzzled look and he continued, “Don’t talk, just listen. For as long as I’ve known I like guys, I’ve known that I am not a bottom. But I want you to know what sex is _supposed_ to feel like, how it’s _supposed_ to be.” Draco could see the panic building his those beautiful green eyes and he put all his weight on the smaller boy to keep him still until he was done speaking. 

 

“That’s why I’ve decided that I want _you_ to take _me_. I would never do that for anyone else.” Draco finished. 

 

There was silence and Draco didn’t let up on Harry until he was sure the latter wasn’t going to panic. 

 

“You _want_ me to take you?” Harry asked finally. Draco nodded and smiled. “Why?”

 

Draco sighed and hung his head in frustration. “How much do you actually know about anal sex, Harry?” He asked softly.

 

“Um… apparently nothing.” Harry replied, feeling like a complete idiot. 

 

Draco sighed again and explained to Harry about being prepared properly so as to cause the least amount of damage and pain. He also told him exactly what made it feel so good for two guys. 

 

“I never knew any of that.” Harry said. “I mean, I assumed about the stretching because Ron _usually_ did that. But… it never felt good.”

 

“Of course it didn’t Harry. You didn’t want to do it.” Draco said sympathetically. “When you actually want it, it’s supposed to feel amazing.”

 

Harry was looking past Draco, thinking very hard about the decision he was about to make. He knew he didn’t want to disappoint Draco but he didn’t want to do it just because he wanted him to either. 

 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Draco began, “We don’t even have to finish what we started if you don’t want to”

 

“I want to!” Harry said abruptly. The thought of stopping now appalled him.

 

Draco smiled a breathtaking smile and reached to his nightstand for his wand. He sat up on his knees, pointed it at his own rear end and muttered two spells Harry didn’t recognize. When he was done he shivered slightly and tossed his wand aside.

 

“Stretching and lubricant charms.” The blonde explained. “There are much more fun ways to do the stretching but I think we’ll save that for later.” 

 

Harry cutely nodded his agreement and understanding. Right now, the faster they got through it, the faster he’d heal.

 

“Now then, there’s one more thing. Do you want me to be on top?” Draco asked, not realizing what that could imply. 

 

Harry's eyes widened as he slid away from Draco and flattened himself upright against the headboard. 

 

Draco smacked himself in the forehead when he realized what he just said. He slowly moved closer to the frightened brunette and spoke softly. “That’s not what I meant, Harry.” He started and tilted Harry's chin so they were looking at each other. 

 

Unshed tears filled the green orbs looking back at him. Clearly Harry was sticking to his resolve of not crying anymore. Draco gave him a soft kiss on the lips and gradually moved so that he was straddling Harry's lap. It felt strange. He was usually the one being straddled.

 

After a minute or two, the blonde felt Harry's renewed erection against his own and he reached down to stroke it. He felt the vibrations of Harry's moan in his mouth and chest as he kissed him harder. 

 

Finally Draco broke the kiss to look Harry directly in the eye. He lifted himself up and then slowly began lowering on to Harry's hard length. He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the intense burning that was coursing through his body and reluctantly squeezed them shut to try and block out the pain. 

 

Once he was fully seated, Draco opened his eyes again to see a wide-eyed Harry with a hand placed firmly over his own mouth. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head ‘no’ but kept the hand in place. Draco pulled the hand away and gave him a quick peck on the lips to show that he was alright. “What is it then?” He asked, bumping Harry's nose with his own. 

 

“I know how that feels and… and I feel bad that it feels so good for me.” Harry replied shakily. 

 

Draco chuckled a little and tightened his muscles around the cock inside of him. He reveled in the sound Harry made. “You _don’t_ know how it feels” He said and raised himself up and inch or so before dropping back down.

 

Harry's mouth fell open and his hips automatically lifted up to meet Draco's. 

 

“The only thing you experienced was pain and betrayal.” Draco said as he repeated his earlier actions, moving further up than before. He let gravity take over and slid back down harder than the first time. A soft gasp escaped Harry's lips and Draco could feel the beginnings of his own pleasure starting up. 

 

This continued for a while. Draco would lift up higher and drop back down a little harder and a little faster and each time Harry would let out a near scream as his hips tried to thrust up. 

 

When Draco started moving faster, he grabbed the top of the headboard for more leverage. Doing so made him lean further forward and as he dropped down again, the head of Harry's cock pushed right against his prostate and he couldn’t hold back the high-pitched scream that erupted from his throat. 

 

Immediately Harry tensed and Draco would have thought he had cum if it weren’t for the terrified look in his eyes. He stopped moving to let Harry calm down. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry said looking away from the silvery eyes that were watching him curiously. 

 

“For what?” Draco asked, trying to get Harry to look at him again. Harry shifted nervously.

 

“I-I hurt you.” He replied faintly. 

 

Draco pulled Harry into a hug and held him as he spoke. “First of all Harry, you aren’t supposed to be doing anything besides sitting there and enjoying it. Second, _I’m_ sorry if it scared you but that wasn’t a hurt scream. It was a good scream, a really, _really_ good scream.” He explained. “Remember what I said about what makes it feel so good when two guys are together?”

 

Harry nodded against Draco's shoulder. “That’s all it was and it was even better than what anyone had told me.” Draco said.

 

“Really?” Harry asked, now slightly curious, as he sat up straight so he could look at Draco.

 

In response, Draco lifted up as far as he could with Harry still inside him and slammed back down with every ounce of his strength. The waterbed rippled out beneath them as a hard, but slow pace was set. 

 

Harry's head fell back against the headboard and his mouth opened in a loud moan. “Holy shit.” He said; his voice a bit higher than usual. 

 

Draco leaned forward and put his mouth by Harry's ear. “You like that?” He panted.

 

With a groan, Harry replied, “Fuck yes.”

 

Draco was shocked at Harry's second curse word. He couldn’t remember ever hearing him swear before… and he really liked it.

 

“Oh fuck, Harry.” The blonde moaned into the other’s ear. He could already feel his release quickly approaching. And for a moment he marveled at the fact that Harry hadn’t spent himself yet.

 

“Touch me… please.” Draco begged. 

 

One of the brunette’s hands, which were currently clutching the sheet, quickly slipped between their bodies and grasped the hard-on sliding against his stomach. And after just a few strokes, Draco came with a shout of “Harry!”

 

Immediately, Draco's muscled clamped around Harry almost painfully and pulled him into the strongest orgasm he’d ever experienced. For a moment it was as if he didn’t even exist anymore. 

****

 

When he came back to earth Harry realized Draco was no longer on his lap and he had maneuvered them into a spooning position. It took him a moment to notice that he was being spoken to. 

 

“So… how was it?” Draco asked when he finally managed to capture the brunette’s attention. 

 

Harry, still breathing hard, glanced back at him and replied, “Brilliant.” 

 

“You see, Harry, being the bottom feels good too.” Draco said. Harry frowned, afraid of where Draco might have been headed. “And I hope one day you’re comfortable enough with someone to let them take you.” He finished. 

 

They laid together in a comfortable silence just enjoying the feel of the other pressed against them. 


	16. Enjoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting to post the chapters here. It's been nearly a month now. I can't believe how fast time has been moving lately. I think I'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday until its done. Then I'll get start on posting the sequel.

The next couple of months went by rather smoothly. The world kept spinning and life had returned to being normal and occasionally, somewhat boring. 

 

Nothing of Harry's traumatic experience appeared in the papers and he was eternally grateful to whoever was responsible for that. However, there had been a short article about the best friend of the boy-who-lived being imprisoned for committing unspeakable crimes. 

 

Harry's sessions with Emma had gone much better than he had expected. After the first month, he only had to see her every other Wednesday. By the time Easter rolled around, it was reduced to once a month. 

 

His nightmares had pretty much become non-existent. Most of the ones he did have weren’t bad enough to scare him awake and if they did, Draco was right there to hold him. 

 

Time wasn’t the only factor that contributed to Harry's ability to sleep peacefully. Exhaustion was another big part of it, and not from over-studying for final exams as one would expect. No, now that Harry had crossed the line to being a _willing_ participant in sex, he couldn’t seem to get enough.

 

They only had penetrative sex one time other than the first so far though. Not that they didn’t both enjoy it, Harry just felt… awkward about it and he was still rather afraid he was hurting Draco more than the blonde let on. 

 

Aside from that, Harry had no problems with frotting or handjobs. He even started to enjoy being on the giving end of a blowjob when he decided to wake Draco up that way one morning, something he became quite fond of doing and did nearly every morning that he woke up before the older boy.

 

This morning in early April however, Draco was the first to wake up. He knew there was at least an hour before they had to get up based on the fact that there was almost no light coming through the enchanted dungeon window. So the blonde decided to have a little fun with his sleeping brunette boyfriend. 

 

Draco gently slid forward to close the space between his front and Harry's back and wrapped the arm he wasn’t laying on around his waist. He pressed his hips against Harry's arse and wrapped his hand around the other boy’s cock. Then he thrust his own between Harry's cheeks, pushing the other boy forward through his hand. 

 

A breathy moan passed through the sleeping Harry's lips and Draco had to stuff his free fist in his mouth to stifle a loud groan that surely would have woken Harry up and ruined his fun. 

 

Harry however, had woken up the moment the blonde’s hand went around his prick. He continued to feign sleep though to see what his boyfriend was going to do to him. 

 

Unaware of Harry's no longer sleeping state, Draco continued to thrust against his backside and kept a steady pace with his hand. 

 

Every so often, he’d pull back far enough that the head of his cock would push against Harry's entrance when he slid forward again. Each time this happened, a small gasp would escape Harry, each one louder than the one before it.

 

Throughout this, Harry couldn’t help but wonder, not for the first time, what it would feel like to have Draco inside him. He knew from experience the pain it could cause but that didn’t stop him from being curious. 

 

Then there was the fact that Draco would constantly ask if Harry wanted to be inside him when they got intimate. He always said no, but figured there had to be something good about it for the older boy to want it so often.

 

“Draco.” Harry breathed, forgetting the blonde didn’t know he was awake.

 

Hearing his name, Draco groaned loudly and tightened the hand around Harry, stroking faster. He started kissing his way across Harry's neck when the raven tilted his head back some to look at him. 

 

Harry moaned and his hips jerked forward into Draco's hand when his lips descended on him. His mouth then dropped open as his body tried to decide if he wanted to grind back against the other cock or thrust forward into the hand.

 

Draco's thumb rubbed over the head of his erection, just barely pressing into the slit and Harry felt his release nearly upon him at that point. He suddenly grabbed the blonde’s hand and stopped him. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Draco asked as his hips stopped undulating. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could lean over the smaller boy.

 

Harry turned onto his back and smiled up at his boyfriend. Then he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and kissed him soundly. 

 

After several minutes of dueling tongues, Harry pulled back and they just gazed at each other. Draco brushed a few strands of hair out of Harry's face and caressed his cheek, smiling softly. 

 

“So why’d you stop me?” He asked once the moment passed.

 

Harry felt his heart start pounding in his chest and his palms became sweaty. He swallowed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before quietly replying, “I… I want you.”

 

“Oh, so this time _you’re_ asking to take me.” Draco softly teased. Harry shook his head and gave him a half smile. “Then what?”

 

“I want to feel you inside me.” He whispered, pointedly looking at Draco's chin instead of his eyes.

 

Draco's heart fluttered as his cock got impossibly harder. He knew just how much this meant to Harry, how much he had to trust him. It made him feel special that Harry actually wanted him that way.

 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, trying to keep his voice even. 

 

Harry nodded. “I want to know what its like to be made love to properly.” He answered softly, finally looking into Draco's shining silvery eyes.

 

With a pale hand, Draco cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him gently, hardly more than a brushing of lips. But there was more feeling behind it and it meant more than any kiss they had shared to date.

 

“Harry…” He sighed once they parted, trailing off when he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say.

 

Deciding they should get started before Harry changed his mind; Draco flipped over and scooted to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his wand off his bedside table before rummaging through the drawer. 

 

He sat up as he turned back to Harry and slid over to him. Showing him his wand, Draco said, “I can prepare you the easy way, ensuring it’ll be done right. Or…” He showed him the jar in his other hand. “I can do it myself and hope that it’ll be enough. Which will it be?”

 

Harry bit his lip in thought and glanced between the two items. While he wanted it to be done as painlessly as possible, he also wanted to feel everything that went with it. He pointed to the jar.

 

Draco set the jar down near Harry's hip and tossed his wand across the bed but made sure it was nearby if he needed it. “You can always change your mind if you decide you can’t handle it this way.” He said as he parted Harry's legs and slid between them.

 

The blonde then placed a hand on either side of Harry and leaned down to thoroughly kiss him. But Harry stopped him with a hand to his chest.

 

“You’ll stop if I ask you to?” Harry said uncertainly, biting his lip again. 

 

With a thumb, Draco pulled the abused flesh from Harry teeth and rested his forehead against the brunette’s. “Of course. I’d never do anything to hurt you.” He replied with a reassuring smile.

 

Harry returned the smile and leaned up to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled the blonde down. The weight of Draco on top of him made him feel safe.

 

The kiss grew heated as their tongues battled within each other’s mouth. Harry moaned into it when one of Draco's hands slid under him to cup his ass. The other one moved away from its place at his side but he didn’t give it a second thought. 

 

It became sloppy as Draco's concentration was torn between Harry and trying to get the jar open one-handed. 

 

With a wet squelch and a sigh, Harry broke the kiss, picked up the jar and opened it for him. 

 

Before any words could be exchanged, the raven-haired boy brought their lips back together to pick up where they left off only seconds before.

 

What could have been seconds or hours later, Harry finally felt pressure against his hole and the tip of a well lubricated finger push through the ring of muscle. He stopped the kiss and took a deep breath to calm himself then nodded for Draco to continue. 

 

With deliberate slowness, the blonde pushed his finger the rest of the way in and then paused for a brief moment before sliding the appendage back out to spread the lubricant. 

 

As he pumped the single digit within Harry's arse, Draco began kissing and nipping his way down his throat and chest. When he reached an already hardened nipple, he pulled it into his mouth and worried it between his teeth, causing Harry to arch against him and mewl in pleasure. 

 

Once the nub had been thoroughly molested, Draco stilled his finger and looked up at Harry. “You ok?” He asked softly, just to be sure. 

 

Unfocused green eyes looked down at him and Harry nodded. 

 

“Good. I’m going to add another finger now.” He announced as he pulled his index finger out to add more lube. 

 

A few moments later, two digits were being forced into Harry's body but stopped almost immediately to allow the smaller boy time to get used to the feeling. 

 

Before continuing with the preparation, Draco moved back up and distracted Harry with a mind-blowing kiss. 

 

“How does that feel?” He asked when he pulled away a minute or so later. 

 

Dazed, Harry replied with, “Huh?” 

 

Draco wiggled the fingers he had buried fully inside Harry and pushed them in just a little bit further. He was rewarded with a loud moan and an exclamation of, “Holy shit!”

 

“I told you it feels good.” Draco breathed in his ear, Harry eagerly nodding in agreement. 

 

With a whimper, Harry said, “Do that again. Oh Merlin, do it again.” Draco was only too happy to comply. 

 

Pressing his fingers against Harry's prostate again, Draco watched, transfixed, as the brunette boy’s hips lifted off the bed and ground down harder on the intruding fingers. And the sounds Harry was making nearly made him come. 

 

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's abdomen and bit his lip, trying to control his teenage body. He was pulled back to the task at hand when something jabbed him in the butt. 

 

“Hello?? Earth to Draco. Are you going to continue or what?” Harry asked as he poked him with his foot again. Draco retaliated by hitting that spot again. 

 

“You’re not going to be able to _think_ coherently, let alone speak, by the time I’m done with you.” Draco promised with a smirk. 

 

Harry's response was cut off by a loud moan when his prostate was jabbed again at the same time his cock was swallowed to the hilt. His body tried to arch off the bed but he was held down by Draco's free arm across his waist. 

 

It wasn’t until Draco began pushing in a third finger that Harry remembered what this was leading up to. He hissed in pain as he was stretched to unnatural proportions. 

 

“Wait.” Harry gasped as the blonde continued to move the third digit in further, albeit slowly. 

 

Draco stilled immediately and pulled his mouth of off Harry, sucking forcefully as he went and eliciting a drawn out moan from him, despite the pain. 

 

“You want me to stop?” Draco asked softly and kissed Harry's inner thigh. 

 

“No.” He answered shakily, “Just wait a minute.” 

 

As he waited, Draco went back to working Harry's cock with his mouth. Instead of sucking it this time though, he teasingly ran his tongue over it. 

 

He smirked triumphantly every time Harry sucked in his stomach when Draco pressed his tongue into the slit. When he’d run his tongue from the base to the tip, Harry would moan loudly, causing Draco to release a moan of his own. 

 

All the while, Draco continued to, almost imperceptibly, add his ring ringer to the tightness inside Harry. 

 

Once Draco had his fingers in as far as they could go, he started to scissor them just the tiniest amount. Then a hot mouth was around Harry again as the fingers spread wider to accommodate something quite a bit larger.

 

Harry cried out in both pain and pleasure. He arched up into the mouth sucking him partly to get more of the wet heat and partly because he was trying to get away from the pain. 

 

At last Draco seemed to think that Harry was ready for the final step. He slid his fingers out and pulled off Harry's cock with a last squelchy suck. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asked when he was up on his knees. Draco could see that Harry was trembling slightly but he wasn’t sure if it from pleasure or fear. 

 

“Do you think… you could use the stretching spell too? Just in case.”

 

Draco gave him a soft smile and nodded. Then he reached across the bed for his wand and cast the spell on Harry's arse. 

 

Harry wiggled at the tingling, but not unpleasant, sensation that went through his entire lower body. When it stopped, he nodded, indicating that he was ready.

 

After covering his shaft in lube, the blonde leaned over his raven-haired boyfriend and gave him a gentle kiss. With one hand he pushed Harry's legs open a little wider and with the other, he lined himself up with the stretched pucker waiting for him. 

 

Harry's arms came around him and when he started pushing in, his nails dug into his back. But Draco paid it no mind as he was sure what the other was feeling was worse. When the head slipped passed the tight ring, Draco paused to allow Harry time to adjust. 

 

After a minute, Harry gave him the ok to continue, wincing and gasping, but not asking for him to stop, as inch after inch of Draco's prick buried itself inside him.

 

When Draco was fully seated with his balls against Harry's ass, he waited, panting at the feeling of pressure surrounding him. “A-are you alright, love?” He asked in a slightly shaky voice.

 

Harry was too busy focusing on relaxing to notice the endearment Draco used but he replied with a soft, “Mmhmm.”

 

While he continued to wait, Draco ran his fingers over Harry's stomach and sides and dropped light kisses across his face and neck in an attempt to help relax him. It worked apparently because sooner than he expected, Harry experimentally rocked his hips and tightened around him.

 

With deliberate slowness, Draco pulled out and then pushed back in only a little faster and harder, grunting slightly as he did.

 

“Draco.” Harry moaned softly as the pain began to subside and be replaced with pleasure. “Faster.” 

 

The older boy did as requested and picked up the pace, but only slightly. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Harry by doing more than he was actually ready for. 

 

After a few minutes of leisurely thrusting, Draco pulled Harry's arms from around him, slid their hands together, and intertwined their fingers. He then moved so that their lips were just a hair’s breadth apart. “Kiss me, Harry.” 

 

Barely having to lift his head, Harry pressed his lips to the blonde’s. It started as just a light touch of lips and then Draco's tongue slipped into the other’s mouth to slowly slide along Harry's. 

 

It was so much more than just a kiss. It was filled with feelings that couldn’t be put into words and silent declarations of love. And when Draco ended it, it was only because he couldn’t keep silent any longer.

 

“I love you.” He whispered, staring directly into Harry's eyes.

 

“I… I—” Harry was cut off when Draco suddenly thrust hard into him, jabbing his prostate. “Ooooh. I love you too!” He shouted. 

 

Using the leverage he had with his grip on Harry's hands, he was soon pounding into the writhing and moaning body beneath him. 

 

“Draco! Oh Merlin, Draco! I need to come!” Harry tried to wiggle one of his hands free but Draco's grip was just too strong.

 

“Then come for me, Harry.” Draco growled huskily in his ear and lowered himself just a little more so that Harry's cock was rubbing against his stomach. 

 

The added stimulation sent Harry over the edge almost immediately and he came with a hoarse cry of, “Draco!”

 

Draco's thrusting became erratic as Harry tightened and convulsed around him. He groaned against Harry's neck as he erupted inside him and collapsed on top of him once he was spent.

 

“We need to get ready for class.” Harry said after a while and attempted to wriggle out from underneath the blonde.

 

Said blonde whined and wrapped his arms under Harry to hold him in place. “Let’s skip.” He suggested as he cuddled more into the warm body beneath him.

 

Harry managed to push the bigger boy off of him. “You can skip all you want. I’m getting ready.” He said as he wrapped himself in the sheet and headed toward the bathroom for a much needed shower. 

 

As steamed filled the small cubicle, a pair of arms came around his waist. “What?” He huffed.

 

“It would be pointless for me to stay if you’re going.” Draco replied with a shrug. 

 

“Fine. But no wandering hands. I’m sore and we’re already behind as it is.” Harry stated and pulled Draco's hand, which was heading for his crotch, off of him.

 

“I have something to help with that.” Draco said as he skimmed a finger over Harry's entrance. Not in a sexual way of course, just checking to see if he was hurt more than he let on. 

 

When they headed up for breakfast, they stopped in an alcove near the bottom of the stairs that went up to the entrance hall where they shared a last kiss just like every morning.

 

Harry left first and Draco watched him go with a frown. He didn’t like being secretive about their relationship anymore. They both agreed it was a good idea at first, but now, Draco wanted everyone to know who Harry belonged to and that he belonged to him as well.

 

After Harry had been gone a couple minutes, Draco made his own way toward the Great Hall. Most of the student body was already present but he could still make out Harry's hair in the crowd. It helped that the brunette was sitting at the end of the table closest to him. He looked at him sadly as he turned toward the Slytherin table. 

 

Halfway there, he stopped and came to a decision. He whirled around and marched to the other side of the room. 

 

Harry was just taking a sip of pumpkin juice when he felt a body drop into the seat next to him. He thought nothing of it until a hand slid into his. Startled, he turned just in time to see a smiling Draco before a pair of soft lips was on his. 

 

“Wha… what are you doing here?” Harry asked when the other pulled away, neither of them noticing that the majority of the room was watching them and whispering.

 

“I love you and I want the world to know it.” Draco replied and gave Harry's hand a small squeeze. The smile Harry gave him was dazzling and made his heart skip a beat. 

 

“I love you too.” He returned the squeeze. “But I need my hand to finish eating.”

 

Draco laughed, released Harry's hand, and turned his attention to his own breakfast, both ignoring the stares and excited whispers.


	17. Expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 17, I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Also, I will be posting the last 3 chapters tonight as well.

Draco walked into the bathroom just as Harry was expelling what was left of his dinner into the toilet. “I thought you said you were better.” He said sternly as he knelt beside the sick boy.

 

“I was wrong?” Harry asked sheepishly before turning to vomit again but only ended up drying heaving.

 

“Or you lied because you don’t want to go to the damn infirmary.” Draco supplied. 

 

“I hate it there.” Harry moaned and then continued, “It’s just a bug. It’ll go away on its own.”

 

Draco helped Harry to his feet once he was sure he wasn’t going to throw up again. “I don’t care if it is ‘just a bug’. You’ve been like this for almost a week. You’re going to see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow.” He ordered.

 

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved to the sink to rinse out his mouth. “What about class?”

 

“Don’t you think your health is just a tad more important than your grades?” Draco countered, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

 

“No.”

 

“Well I do. And I’d like to be able to kiss my boyfriend without wondering if he’s just thrown up or if I’m going to get sick too.” He responded and held Harry tighter.

 

Harry rested his forehead on the blonde’s collarbone. “Fine.” He grumbled and Draco squeezed him a little.

 

“Hey.” Draco softly said after a few moments of silence. He brought his hand to Harry's chin and tilted his head up so they were looking at each other. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” He replied with a smile.

 

Draco kissed his nose before taking his hand and leaving the bathroom. He led Harry to the bed and made him sit down on it. 

 

“Is your homework done for tomorrow?” He asked. Harry nodded. “Good. Because you’re going to bed now.” 

 

“But I’m not tired.” Harry whined like a petulant child. He then contradicted himself by yawning. Draco just raised a brow. “All right fine… Mother.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Harry crawled up to what had become his side of the bed. “Stop acting like one and I won’t call you one.” Draco stuck his tongue out at him.

 

The raven happily snuggled under the covers but frowned when Draco got up and moved across the room. 

 

“Hey, where’re you going?” He asked quietly. 

 

Draco turned to look at him and replied, “To catch up on homework.”

 

Harry pouted. “But I’m sick. You’re supposed to stay over here with me.”

 

With an amused shake of his head, Draco made his way back to Harry and climbed into his side of the bed. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep. Will that make you happy?” He asked as he settled in behind the other boy.

 

Harry beamed and nodded.

 

~!~

 

“Mother fucker.” Those were the first two words that came to mind and then out his mouth when Harry saw the tip of the medi-witch’s wand start to glow a familiar shade of green. 

 

“Watch your language, Mr. Potter.” She scolded. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He replied as he dragged a hand through his messy hair. 

 

Madam Pomfrey took the empty vial and went to her office, leaving the boy alone for a few minutes.

 

Harry flopped onto his back on the bed he was sitting on, arms spread out and his head hanging off the other side. “Mother fucker.” He repeated.

 

“Language!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

When he sat back up, the blood rushing from his head started making him dizzy. Nausea kicked in and he sped toward the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. 

 

As Harry reemerged from the bathroom, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. She gave him a sympathetic look of understanding before gesturing for him to sit on the bed he had vacated in his haste. 

 

“I’ve just informed the headmaster of the situation.” She told him as she sat in a chair. 

 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

 

“You are a sixteen year old teenage boy, Harry, and this is the second time in less than a year I’ve discovered that you’re pregnant. Then there is also the fact that sex between students is against the rules, though not a rule that’s strictly enforced unless a teacher walks in on it.” She explained.

 

“Ok. So what now?”

 

“Now, we wait for Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy to arrive. Then, we’re going to explain to you how a male pregnancy works and answer any questions you may have.

 

“When we learned of your first pregnancy, it was very obvious you didn’t know it was possible and you were in shock. Because of that, I decided to wait until a later date when you had fully processed the information to explain it to you.

 

“However, the next time I saw you, you didn’t seem to have any questions or problems with what should have been a physical impossibility. I foolishly assumed your friend, Ms. Granger, had researched and explained everything to you. But when you… miscarried, I realized this was not the case, as you didn’t know I had to perform surgery on you. I won’t be making that mistake again.” Madam Pomfrey explained as they waited for the other two. 

 

All Harry had to say to that was, “Oh.”

 

A few minutes later, two sets of hurried footsteps were heard in the corridor through the partially open door.

 

Harry swallowed thickly when the door was opened all the way and Professor Dumbledore walked in with Draco on his heels. 

 

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed as he ran past the headmaster. “Are you alright?” He asked as he got to the brunette and tried to hug him.

 

Immediately, Harry pushed him away and shouted, “Don’t touch me!” Then he stood up to try and put some more distance between them.

 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” The blonde asked, still attempting to get close to his boyfriend… until Harry smacked him across the face. 

 

Draco brought a hand to his stinging cheek and looked at Harry in confusion. “What… what was that for?” He asked softly. He wasn’t angry, just confused.

 

“Oh, you think that hurt? You’re fucking lucky I haven’t castrated you yet!” Harry seethed.

 

Draco blanched and subtly tried to cover himself just in case Harry decided to take a shot at his bits. “Why?” He asked in more of a squeak than he would care to admit.

 

“Because _that_ …” He pointed at Draco's crotch, “… is what did this to me!”

 

“What did this…?” Draco trailed off, his eyes widened and flicked to Harry's stomach as the implications of what he said registered. 

 

Without another word, Draco dropped to his knees in front of Harry and wrapped his arms around his thighs, holding him in place and pressing his forehead against the pregnant boy’s lower abdomen.

 

“You… you’re not mad?” Harry was shocked. 

 

Draco tilted his head back enough so his mouth wasn’t covered and replied, “Of course not. I love you! Why would I be mad?”

 

Harry sank to the floor as well. “Because you’re going to be a father before you’re even out of school.” He answered quietly, on the brink of tears. 

 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? I. Love. You. I don’t care that it’s sooner than I planned, as long as its coming from you, I’m happy.” Draco said softly and held Harry tightly against him. 

 

“Really?” Harry asked with a sniffle.

 

Tilting Harry's head up, Draco's reply came in the form of a question, “Marry me?”

 

With a watery smile, Harry nodded and Draco gave him a sweet, chaste kiss.

 

“Congratulations, my boys!” Dumbledore practically cheered, reminding them that they weren’t alone. “But right now is not the time for celebrating. I believe there are some things we need to discuss with Harry.”

 

Draco helped Harry up and took him back over to the bed. They sat down, hands clasped, in front of the two chairs Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were occupying.

 

“What would you like to know first, Harry?” Pomfrey asked.

 

Harry thought about it for a moment. There were many questions he’d had back when he was pregnant the first time but there was one that really stuck out.

 

“How are men able to get pregnant?”

 

“That is an excellent question.” The headmaster started. “Let’s see… I think it was just over three centuries ago now that the heads of several pureblood families got together to discuss our slowly dwindling numbers. I believe the Potters and the Malfoys were among them actually.

 

“They were trying to come up with some way to help repopulate wizardkind without resorting to crossbreeding, that’s how they stated it, with muggles.

 

“Homosexuality wasn’t quite as accepted then as it is now, though more so than the muggle world, but they came to the conclusion that males should have the ability to bear children. It took several years, but they came up with a ritual that would make all future conceived wizards able to carry a child. Every little bit helps, that was their thinking. 

 

“Now we have sperm banks and egg donation for the witch or wizard that wants a child but not a spouse.” It was a long answer and it stirred more questions in Harry.

 

“Can all wizards get pregnant? What about muggle-borns?”

 

“Muggle-borns can’t, unless they’re descended from a family that produced a squib and the gene is still carried in their bloodline. Some half-bloods can, some can’t. For example, your friend Mr. Finnegan or Professor Snape may not be able to because they have a muggle parent. However, it doesn’t matter if they prefer the fairer sex, now does it?” Dumbledore finished with a rhetorical question.

 

“I think we need to focus more on _your_ pregnancy, Mr. Potter, not the history behind it.” Madam Pomfrey interjected before another question could be asked.

 

“Why was one of the charges against Ron ‘illegal termination of a pregnancy’? Why not just assault?” The medi-witch sighed. That’s not exactly what she meant.

 

“Harry.” He turned to his blonde boyfriend. “Because there are still so few of us, abortion is illegal in the wizarding world unless bringing the child to term poses a risk to the carrier’s health.” Draco explained.

 

“Oh.” Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey. “I suppose that’s why you didn’t ask if that was an option for me, not that it is.” He gave Draco a reassuring smile when he felt the other’s hand tighten around his own. 

 

“That’s correct, Mr. Potter. Now, this conversation is not going in the direction I had intended.” She looked at the headmaster and then at Draco. “Albus, Mr. Malfoy, if you would please excuse us, I would like to give Harry a pre-natal exam.” The two men nodded and left; Dumbledore to his office since he didn’t really need to be there anymore and Draco to wait in the corridor.

 

After being poked and prodded in all of his private places, Pomfrey asked if he wanted to see the baby.

 

“Can Draco come back in?”

 

“Of course.” She said with a kind smile. Then she went to out to the corridor to retrieve the blonde father-to-be.

 

When they came back, Draco sat on the opposite side of the bed from where the medi-witch was working. He took Harry's hand as she pulled a blanket up over Harry's waist and pulled the hospital gown he had changed into off of his stomach.

 

“Before I do this, do you want to know what the baby’s gender is?” She asked, pointing her wand at Harry's abdomen.

 

Draco looked at his fiancé with a soft smile. “Whatever Harry wants.”

 

Harry returned the smile and squeezed the hand in his. “I want to be surprised.”

 

“Either way, I already know what it is.” Draco said smugly.

 

“Oh really? And how’s that?” Harry asked with a raised brow.

 

“Well it _is_ a Malfoy and every Malfoy first born has been male for the past seven generations.” He replied seriously.

 

“It’s also a Potter. Just like with our hair, my genes might beat out yours. I hate to break it to you, babe, but dark wins over light.” Harry responded with a sarcastic sigh.

 

“Babe?”

 

Harry frowned. “What, you don’t like it?” 

 

“No, it’s just that you’ve never called me anything like that before. And _he_ could still have blonde hair.” Draco said, skimming his fingers over Harry's belly.

 

“Explain.”

 

“Its basic genetics. Your mother had red hair which means there is a fifty percent chance of you giving the child the red hair gene. I, only having blonde traits, can only give blonde. Blonde beats red, giving a fifty percent chance of our child being blonde.” Draco stated as if reading from a text book. 

 

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey. “He’s right, Harry.”

 

“So it’s fifty-fifty then. That doesn’t mean you win!” Harry said childishly and stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

 

“Boys!” She intervened before they could get anything further in their arguing. “Would you like to see your baby sometime this century?” Harry smiled almost blindingly and nodded.

 

With a wave of her wand and an incantation, a shimmering white light appeared over Harry's navel. In the middle of said light, was a darker image that looked like little more than a blob.

 

“Is that it?” Harry asked almost sadly.

 

Madam Pomfrey lowered her wand and the image faded. “I know its not much right now; it’s barely a quarter of an inch long. Just give it some time to grow and it’ll look like the child you’re expecting it to be.”

 

“So how far along is that?” The pregnant boy asked as he pulled the gown back down.

 

“About a month.”

 

“Wow. That… that would mean…” Harry stammered.

 

“The first time.” Draco finished with a squeeze of Harry's hand. 

 

The medi-witch sighed. “You are a very fertile young man, Mr. Potter. I suggest starting on a contraceptive potion once this little one is born.” She said as she gathered up her equipment to put it away.

 

“And by suggest you mean…?”

 

“I’ll pour them down your throat if I have to.” She stated with a wry smile. Then she went to her office to take care of the supplies. 

 

“I highly doubt it’ll come to that.” Draco said. “I think we’d both agree that the next one will be planned.”

 

“N-next one?” Harry stuttered in disbelief.

 

“You don’t want more?” The blonde replied just as incredulously.

 

Harry stared nervously as his hands. “I do… I just didn’t think that you…” The raven trailed off. 

 

With a sigh, Draco slid down so he was lying next to Harry and pulled the smaller boy tightly against him. “If this is the only one you want, it is the only one we’ll have. If you want fifty children, one way or another, we _will_ have fifty children.” He said with conviction. 

 

“Well, maybe not _fifty,_ three or four might be nice though.” Harry said softly. “But I’m holding you to that if I ever change my mind.” He added with mock sternness. 

 

Laughing, Draco simply said, “Ok.”

 

When Madam Pomfrey returned, she was carrying a bag. She set it down on the bedside table, opened it, and pulled out a potion. “These are nutrient potions. They’re designed specifically for pregnant women, or in this case pregnant man. You only have to take one every other morning and there should be enough to last you the next few weeks.” She explained. “It’s not very common for students to get pregnant anymore so I’ll have to order you a full supply from St. Mungo’s.”

 

“How bad do they taste?” Harry asked as he looked at the rather sickly green potion.

 

“Not as good as the pregnancy test potion but not _nearly_ as bad as skelo-grow.” She replied with a nostalgic smile and handed him one to take right then.

 

“Do you have kids?” He asked as he took it from her. 

 

Despite its color, it didn’t taste too bad. It almost had a chalky flavor to it. She took the empty vial back and replied, “Two. But they’re all grown-up now and have kids of their own.”

 

“That’s nice. Can I go now?”

 

The medi-witch closed the bag with a snap. “Yes, you may. But I’d like to see you again at the end of the month and then again before you leave for the summer. We’ll talk then about your appointments during break.” She handed the bag to Draco and headed to her office. “I’m sure the two of you might want to spend some time alone, so I’ll inform your teachers that you won’t be attending the rest of your classes today.

 

“Thank you.” They replied together.

 

They two new parents-to-be spent the rest of the day cuddled up in bed, caressing and talking to Harry's stomach.


	18. Parting Ways

Harry was sitting in the entrance hall on top of his trunk, waiting for the carriages with a few other students. Most of them were already outside, but some of them stayed inside to get out of the hot son.

 

“You ready to go?” A voice asked from right next to his ear. Harry started and turned to glare at his fiancé.

“Don’t do that!” He reprimanded and smacked Draco in the shoulder. “And what do you think?!”

 

“It’s only a month, Harry.” Draco said as he wrapped an arm around said boy’s shoulders and pulled them together. “We’ll be together again soon enough.”

 

As he crossed his arms, Harry snorted, “That’s easy for you to say. You get to go home to people who love you. Why do I have to go back there anyway? Voldemort’s been gone for two years now.”

 

“I don’t like it either but you know very well why. Dumbledore thinks there’s a chance that the remaining Death Eaters are still after you.” Draco explained for the billionth time. “One month. I will be there to get you July 31stat twelve am, just like we planned.”

 

“And you’re sure Dumbledore can’t make me stay there once I’ve turned seventeen?” Harry asked skeptically.

 

“The minister himself couldn’t make you stay.” Draco reassured him with a nearly smug smile.

 

Harry stood up and stretched a little when he noticed the other students were heading outside. “What about your mother? Does she know yet?” The younger boy asked.

 

The answer became obvious when a guilty look crossed the blonde’s face and Draco turned his head away with a small cough. “Not… exactly.” He replied as he put a featherweight charm on Harry's trunk so the pregnant boy would be able to lift it.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked gruffly, taking a hold of his lightened trunk.

 

“Well… she knows I’m seeing another guy.” At Harry's glare he continued, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell her all at once and give the poor woman a heart attack.” He nearly whined as they walked out into the sunny June morning.

 

“Draco, you’ve had _three_ months to tell her you’re not just seeing, but _engaged_ to another man and you already have your first child on the way. And in that much time, you’ve only told her that you fancy men. Why?”

 

“I’m a procrastinator?” Draco tried sheepishly.

 

“If that were true, you wouldn’t have perfect grades. Now, if you admit you’re afraid of your mother, I won’t be mad at you anymore.” Harry said with a grin.

 

Draco dropped his trunk once they reached the drive. “Fine, my own mother scares me.” He answered, flailing his arms a bit as they waited for an empty carriage to pull up.

 

Harry let go of his trunk as well and wrapped his arms around Draco's torso, resting his chin against his chest and smiling up at him. “I doubt she’s half as bad as Mrs. Weasley. So I think I can handle it.”

 

“You could probably handle anyone.” Draco added and leaned down to peck Harry on the lips. A few wolf whistles were heard from other waiting students. 

 

Turning his head toward them, Harry stuck out his tongue and, with a big grin, said, “You’re all just jealous.”

 

“Of course they are.” The blonde stated. “I have you and they don’t.”

 

The line of carriages moved along and Harry dashed to the nearest empty one to claim it before anyone else could, leaving Draco to haul both of their trunks to it. 

 

“The train ride is going to go by so quickly this time.” Harry said sadly as they were pulled toward Hogsmeade. 

 

“I know.” Draco sighed. “But we still have a few hours together and we can do anything you want.”

 

“Anything?” The raven asked with a leer.

 

Draco groaned in frustration. “We are not having sex on the train, Harry.”

 

“Awwww. Why not?” The younger boy asked. 

 

“First of all, how do you know we’ll even get a compartment to ourselves? Second, we both have friends that’ll probably be popping in to see us the entire trip.” Draco explained.

 

“Well, since everyone somehow knows I’m pregnant, I’ll either cry or freak out on them, depending on who it is. They’ll think it’s from hormones, feel sorry for me, and leave us alone.” Harry retorted.

 

“And if that doesn’t work?”

 

“Then I’ll make you scare them away.” He replied with a smug smile.

 

With another sigh, Draco said, “The answer is still no.”

 

Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest just as the carriage came to a halt.

 

“What were you planning to do about our friends?” The older boy asked as he unloaded their trunks before helping Harry out.

 

“Tell them I want sex. That would be more than enough to make them leave.” He answered with a huge grin as they headed toward the train.

 

~!~

 

To say the ride to platform 9 ¾ seemed short would have been an understatement. Both teenagers had changed out of their school clothes, Draco into normal robes and Harry into muggle jeans and t-shirt, before the train had even left Hogsmeade.

 

Harry had fallen asleep only two hours later and didn’t wake up until the train had jerked particularly hard a little over an hour before they were to arrive at King’s Cross. They spent the rest of the time cuddled up with Harry straddling Draco's lap. 

 

Hermione and Ginny showed up to say good-bye shortly followed by a few Slytherin’s not long before they stopped. By the time the train came to a halt, both boys were quiet and almost depressed. 

 

After taking their trunks down from the rack, Draco cast another featherweight charm on Harry's and they slowly made their way through the crowd onto the platform. 

 

“Stay here. I’ll go find a couple of carts.” Draco said once they were off the train and out of the way. With a quick peck to Harry's cheek, he was off.

 

It was nearly five minutes before Draco was back pushing two carts in front of him. 

 

“What took you so long?” Harry asked as he took the first one and loaded his trunk onto it.

 

“I uh… ran into mother.” He replied without looking at the other. “And she demands to meet the boy I’m dating.”

 

Almost immediately, Harry headed in the direction Draco had come from. “Alright then, let’s go meet your mother.” He looked back with a cheeky grin. Draco sighed and shook his head a little as he jogged a few steps to catch up to Harry. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this now, Harry?” Draco asked quietly as the blonde woman came into view. “I can always tell her everything later so she can get used to the idea before you come live with us.”

 

“Honestly, Draco. It’s just your mother, not Voldemort.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Draco.” Narcissa Malfoy called when she saw them. Draco sped up a little and hugged her when he got to her. Catching sight of Harry a few feet behind him, she asked, “Is this the young man you were talking about?”

 

“Yeah. Mum, this is Ha—”

 

“Harry Potter.” She interrupted, wide-eyed, the moment she recognized him. 

 

“Hello, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry said with a small smile.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Harry, and please, call me Narcissa.” She said kindly before giving her son a stern look. “Why did you not tell me that Harry Potter was the boy you’ve been seeing?”

 

“Well… um… we’re not just seeing each other.” Draco said instead of answering the question. He took a deep breath and finished, “We’re getting married.”

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you get engaged without telling your mother!” Narcissa nearly shrieked, drawing the attention of bystanders. 

 

“He was afraid.” Harry said with a giggle.

 

“Afraid? What were you afraid of, dear?” She asked worriedly. 

 

Draco glared at Harry for telling while the brunette answered for him. “He was afraid of you.” 

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah, though he never said why.” Harry replied and looked quizzically at his fiancé. 

 

The blonde shrugged and quietly said, “I thought you’d be upset or angry with me for wanting to be with a man.” 

 

Narcissa pulled her son into a tight hug. “I don’t care about that as long as you can still give me grandchildren someday.” She said and kissed his forehead.

 

“About that…” Draco said nervously as he pulled out of his mother’s grip.

 

The blonde woman looked from Draco to Harry, who was anxiously biting his lip, and then dropped her gaze to his stomach where one of his hands was resting. “Please, tell me he’s not pregnant?” She practically begged.

 

“Almost three months.” Draco whispered with his eyes on the floor.

 

“Is that the only reason you’re engaged?” Narcissa asked.

 

“No!” Harry stated firmly. “It may have sped things up a little but it was inevitable.” He smiled brightly at Draco, who smiled back.

 

“Yeah, inevitable.” Draco agreed. 

 

“Do you have any other surprises for me?” She asked. 

 

Feeling calmer and a little more confident now, Draco replied, “Harry's going to come live with us in August.”

 

Perplexed, Narcissa asked, “August? Why not now?”

 

“I’m not seventeen yet.” Harry answered dejectedly.

 

Draco moved over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. “Dumbledore’s making him go back to his muggle relatives because he thinks the remaining Death Eaters will come after him.” He added. “Our plan is for me to pick him up at midnight on his birthday. Speaking of which, Harry, you should probably go.”

 

“I don’t want to.” Harry whined and buried his face in Draco's chest.

 

“I know. I don’t want you to either.” Draco said and held him a little tighter. “In a month, it’ll just be you and me.” 

 

“And baby.” Harry added with a small smile and looked down at his stomach.

 

“And baby.” The blonde repeated and looked down as well. “And grandma.” He added with a smirk, earning him a smack to the back of the head from his mother and a laugh from Harry. “Come on. I’ll take you to the barrier.” He said as they pulled apart.

 

Harry sighed and took a hold of his cart, Draco's arm going around his waist as they started walking. 

 

Even walking slowly, it didn’t take nearly long enough to get to the barrier. They stopped off to the side so they weren’t in the way of other students and parents crossing into the muggle world. 

 

“Why can’t I just go home with you?” Harry asked for the thousandth time. “It’s not like Dumbledore will know.”

 

“Harry, you tried to convince him twice a day, every day for the last month of school to let you stay with me. He’s probably going to check and make sure you go to your aunt and uncle’s.” Draco explained sensibly but sadly. 

 

“I know.” Harry sighed and leaned against the taller boy. 

 

Draco wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against the dark haired boy’s. “We can still write to each other and talk through our mirrors every night before we go to bed.”

 

“I suppose, but it won’t be the same. We haven’t been apart for a single day since before Christmas.” Harry whispered miserably. The couple held each other for several minutes that passed by as mere seconds. 

 

Finally, Draco managed to pull himself together and let go of Harry. He lifted the shorter boy’s chin with a finger and softly kissed his pout away. 

 

“One month. Keep yourself busy and it’ll fly by before you know it.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say.” Harry groused. “I’ll probably have all of my summer homework done in three days. What am I supposed to do after that?”

 

Draco sighed. Harry had a point. “Just don’t watch the clock.” He said with a small, reassuring smile.

 

Harry tried to smile back but with the way he was feeling, he couldn’t and Draco clearly saw it written on his face. It took everything the blonde had not to hug him again because if he did, he probably wouldn’t be able to let go. 

 

With watery eyes, the brunette looked at the red brick separating them from the muggle side of King’s Cross. 

 

Draco put a hand on either of side of Harry's face to capture his attention and gave him another kiss. “I love you.” He said with his forehead against the other’s.

 

Managing a tiny smile, Harry replied, “I love you, too.” He barely had the words out before he was pulled into a fierce good-bye kiss, earning them some unseen glares from parents for such a public display of affection.

 

When they pulled apart, Harry was a little dazed and his cheeks were shiny from a few shed tears. 

 

“You should go before I decide to just apparate us away from here.” Draco murmured and forced himself to take a step away from his future husband. Harry nodded a little and turned to grab the handle of his cart. 

 

Draco stepped out of the way so Harry could get in front of the barrier. “The featherweight charm should last long enough to— actually; I’ll just put another one on it.” He did so and then added, “As long as they don’t stop for too long, that will last plenty long enough for you to be able to carry it inside.”

 

Harry’s grip on the handle tightened until his knuckles turned white. “Thanks.” He whispered, unable to look at him, fearing he would burst into tears. Sobbing out a small laugh, he added, “Think you can give me a push?”

 

With a sad chuckle of his own, Draco put a hand on Harry's back and used just enough force to get him moving. A moment later, Harry was gone.

 

Running a hand through his hair, the blonde reluctantly turned away from the barrier and went back to his mother. 

 

“Are you alright, dear?” The woman patiently waiting next to his cart asked. 

 

“I have to unwillingly spend the next month away from my fiancé and my unborn child.” He growled. “Of course I’m not alright.” 

 

Narcissa pulled her only child into a comforting hug as angry tears began rolling down his face. He was angry at Dumbledore for making Harry go back to that house, Voldemort for making it unsafe for them, and himself for not ignoring the Headmaster and taking Harry home with him anyway. 


	19. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left now. I hope you've all noticed the change in my writing skills as well as chapter length. I'd like to give a big thank you to those of you who have commented and given kudos to this story.

When Harry was through the barrier, he stopped and tightened his grip on the cart until his knuckles cracked. It was all he could do to keep himself from abandoning his stuff and going back after Draco.

 

“Hurry up, boy.” An angry voice shouted from a short distance away. 

 

Harry glanced up from his shaking arms and willed himself not to cry. He’d probably get smacked if he did that in front of any of them. 

 

“It’s only a month. It’s only a month. It’s only a month.” Harry repeated under his breath as he followed his red-faced uncle and tried not to hyperventilate.

 

In the car, Harry sat in the back pressed against the door on the passenger side and completely ignored the other three, which was made easier by the fact that they were ignoring him as well. It was only slightly more difficult when Dudley started poking him in the back of the head to rile him up. But the large boy gave up quickly when he got no reaction. 

 

Halfway home, they stopped at a restaurant where Harry begged them to let him stay in the car. Of course, Vernon was afraid Harry would do something freakish to the car or possibly steal it and very nearly dragged him inside.

 

Even though they had taken him in with them, Harry doubted they would let him eat and was extremely surprised when his uncle ordered him a kid’s chicken nugget meal, the cheapest thing on the menu.

 

Harry wasn’t very hungry though. He was too busy thinking about Draco and what he might have been doing at that moment. 

 

By the time the other three were done with their meals, Dudley having filled and finished eight plates from the buffet and two from the dessert line, Harry had only eaten half a nugget, three French fries, and hadn’t even opened the little bottle of chocolate milk that came with it.

 

“Hurry up, boy.” Vernon demanded once the check arrived. Harry noted that he’d only spoken to him twice so far and it was the exact same words both times.

 

“I’m not hungry.” Harry stated quietly. 

 

“I wasted perfectly good money on you.” He spat. “You’ll not disrespect my generosity.”

 

Harry began piling his food back into the colorful bag it came in. “I’ll take it with me and finish it on the way.”

 

“I’ll not have you making a mess of my car.” Vernon seethed as he placed a few bills on the table.

 

“Fine! I’ll take it with me and finish it in my room!” Harry snapped and stormed toward the door.

 

The other three were slightly taken aback by Harry's outburst and warily followed him as they were afraid something was going to spontaneously explode.

 

Once they were on the road again, Harry pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of the knapsack he hadn’t put in his trunk and put his baggie of food in it. He immediately scribbled down his extreme disdain of how his summer had gone so far. If it weren’t for his relatives, he would have used the mirror and talked to Draco face to face. A letter would have to do for now.

 

By the time they reached Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry was very tired and fearing that the featherweight charm had worn off his trunk. If it had, he’d have to ask for help carrying it and that probably wouldn’t bode well for him. 

 

When the car stopped, the trunk was popped and Harry moved to get his things as Dudley and Aunt Petunia went inside. Vernon stayed to make sure nothing weird happened to his car.

 

Harry held a breath as he reached for a handle on his trunk and sighed in relief when he easily lifted it. He set in on the ground and then reached for Hedwig, who hooted angrily at him for being left in such a small, dark place for so long. 

 

“I’m sorry, girl.” He whispered and stuck a finger through the bars of her cage to give her a quick pet on the head.

 

Making sure he had a tight hold on Hedwig’s cage, Harry grabbed his trunk and dragged it toward the front door. He couldn’t very well open it on his own so he waited for his whale of an uncle to do it. 

 

Inside, Harry immediately headed toward his room, completely ignored by the rest of the household. But he preferred it that way. The more they ignored him, the less “trouble” he’d get in.

 

Before he could even close his bedroom door behind him, Harry felt the weight in his right hand multiply. The handle slipped out of his grasp and his trunk crashed loudly against the floor. 

 

Almost immediately he heard, “Quiet down up there!”

 

Harry didn’t respond and left his trunk where it was without unpacking it. He purposely had put all of his clothes on top because he wanted to be ready when Draco came to get him. Then he set Hedwig’s cage on his desk, opened it, and then opened the window so she could fly if she wanted to.

 

Once the cage was vacated, Harry sat on his bed and slid off his backpack. He opened it and pulled out his left over food. The milk was warm now so he dropped that in the wastebasket. Then he pulled apart a nugget and left the pieces as a treat for Hedwig. 

 

After very slowly finishing the rest of the cold food, Harry pulled his mirror out and laid it on his pillow. He flopped onto his stomach and could feel the changes to it. With a small smile on his face, he drifted off, waiting for Draco to contact him.

 

The next two weeks felt like a year to Harry. He knew it was his own fault though because he was doing exactly what Draco had told him not to do: watching the clock.

 

There wasn’t much for him to do. His relatives never talked to him beyond ordering him around and he wasn’t told to do many chores anymore because they were afraid he’d do something weird to their things. 

 

In that short amount of time though, Harry’s abdomen had grown noticeably. Most of his own shirts were starting to get too tight and he was resorting to wearing Dudley’s hand-me-downs. He knew it was only a matter of time before the other’s started to notice it. 

 

Not only that, but the morning sickness that had gratefully left him only a week before school ended, came back full force after three days of being there. Harry didn’t know if it had just been a short reprieve or if it had something to do with his surroundings that brought it back.

 

Other than his relatives founding out, the worst part about it was how small he already was. Despite his growing stomach, the renewed vomiting was causing Harry to lose weight. If Draco were to see that he was lighter than when they parted, he’d probably kill him, or more likely his relatives.

 

It was four pm and Harry was currently trying to figure out how to word a letter to Draco without sounding panicked. He knew if he tried to tell him through the mirror, he’d probably break down.

 

They were figuring out that something strange was going on with Harry and it doubtlessly wouldn’t be long before they questioned him about it. If they were to find out about his pregnant state, his uncle would probably do more to him that just a smack upside the head. That was something he wouldn’t risk and mostly likely wouldn’t live through a second time, accidentally or otherwise.

 

Finally he put his quill down and reread the letter:

 

 

Draco, 

I know we mostly just talk through our mirrors before bed but I couldn’t wait that long to get this out, even though you probably won’t get this until tonight anyway.

My relatives know something is going on and I’m getting a little worried that they might figure it out soon. We both know that could be bad if they do. 

I’m sorry; I just really needed to get that off my chest.

 

Love,

Harry

 

 

Deciding that was as good as it was going to get, Harry folded it up and moved to tie it to Hedwig’s leg. She nipped his hand affectionately before taking off.

 

With nothing else to do and his only companion gone, Harry laid down and stared at the ceiling as he waited for it to be nine-thirty so he could talk to Draco.

 

The next morning, Harry awoke with a start to loud pounding.

 

“Get up, boy, and help your aunt make breakfast.” Vernon roared. 

 

“I’ll be down in a minute.” Harry answered as he sat up, realizing that for the first time in well over a week that he didn’t have to throw up. That thought had him smiling until he remembered that Draco never showed up for their “mirror date,” as Harry liked to call it.

 

“Make it quick.” It was followed by the loud footsteps of the large man making his way down the stairs. 

 

Completely miserable, Harry got up and dressed for the day in the only shirt that still fit him, though it was a little snug, that didn’t used to be Dudley’s. He then slowly meandered downstairs to help with one of the few meals they actually made him cook anymore; Sunday breakfast. 

 

Harry had finished with the eggs and was now putting strips of bacon in the pan. Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper while Aunt Petunia had gone to finally wake Dudley, when the doorbell rang.

 

The short brunette could practically hear his uncle’s mustache bristle in anger. He was a man who thought it was extremely rude for someone to interrupt a meal, especially dinner or Sunday breakfast.

 

“Who the hell could that be?” Harry heard him grumble as he stood up and left the room. 

 

Harry strained his ears trying to make out what was being said but it was made impossible when Dudley’s thunderous footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. He turned back to the stove and used a fork to flip the bacon.

 

The two walked in a moment later, Petunia fussing over Dudley, and took a seat at the table to wait. Not a minute later, they could hear Vernon coming down the hall, talking loudly and excitedly like he was trying to impress someone. 

 

“This is my wife, Petunia, and my son, Dudley.” The man said as he entered the kitchen. 

 

“Hello.” They said in unison. Harry heard no response from the guest and assumed he may have nodded or waved in greeting. 

 

“And who is that?” A wonderfully familiar voice asked, causing the fork in Harry's hand to slip and clatter loudly in the frying pan. 

 

“Th-that… that’s just my nephew, who _graciously_ decided to cook us breakfast this morning.” Vernon said nervously as he sidled up behind Harry. “You better behave yourself, boy.” He spat quietly in his ear. “This man is very rich and I will not have you screwing up a potential business deal.” He then moved away. 

 

“What’s your name?” The “stranger” asked. 

 

Harry bit back a smirk even though no one could see his face at the moment. “Harry.” He softly replied. 

 

“Well, Harry, don’t you think you should turn around and greet your guest properly?”

 

Trying his best to hide his excitement, Harry turned to face the rest of the room. It was extremely difficult for him not to show the relief he felt at seeing his fiancé again but his control was slowly leaving him. 

 

Harry nervously started biting his lip as he continuously glanced between Draco and the other three. He desperately wanted to just throw himself at the blonde but wasn’t sure if he’d be ok with it with them there. 

 

Catching his meaning, Draco looked at them and then back at Harry. “It’s entirely up to you.” He said with a gentle smile, which turned to a small smirk when he saw the confused expressions on the other’s faces out of the corner of his eye.

 

In a flash, Harry was across the room and literally jumped on Draco, nearly knocking them both to the floor. 

 

“I missed you so much.” He practically sobbed into the taller boy’s chest as Draco put his arms under Harry to hold him up. 

 

“I missed you t— mmph” Draco was cut off when Harry suddenly grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together. It only took a few seconds for him to be able to feel Harry's growing erection. 

 

After a while, Draco managed to pull Harry's mouth off of his but he had to continue fighting to keep him off. “Harry— Ha— Harr— Harry!” 

 

Finally, he set the brunette on his feet and took a firm hold of each of his wrists. With a smirk the blonde quietly said, “Well _someone’s_ horny, aren’t they?” Harry nodded furiously as he continued trying to get closer to Draco. 

 

“Well I’ll take care of that when we get home but right now, I think you’re mentally scarring your family.” Draco said with a small chuckle. 

 

Harry's face reddened in embarrassment but his mind was stuck on one word. “H-Home?”

 

Draco frowned. “Of course. You didn’t think I was just going to leave you here after that letter, did you?” He asked. 

 

Harry didn’t need to respond verbally. The continued reddening of his face and down turned head was answer enough. “I didn’t want you to think it was a big deal.” He said with a shrug.

 

“I read right through your little act. You’re scared.” Draco stated softly. 

 

Shaking his head, Harry whispered, “Terrified. If they knew… I knew the same thing that happened last time would happen again. I don’t think I could take it.” Draco pulled Harry back into a hug as tears started silently streaming down his cheeks. 

 

“Just what the bloody hell is going on here?” Vernon shouted. “You’ve been writing letters to those other freaks?! Are more of them going to be showing up at my doorstep?!” The man quickly rose to his feet, the chair he was sitting in creaking in protest at the sudden harsh treatment.

 

“Harry is coming with me, that’s what going on here.” Draco explained without looking away from the mop of dark hair resting on his chest. “We’ll just get his things and be on our way.” 

 

“Going with you?” Vernon sputtered. Draco nodded. “He’s leaving.” Another nod from the blonde. “Forever?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

A wide grin formed on the whale-like man’s face. “Well don’t let us stand in your way.” He said cheerily as he pulled the swinging door open and held it for them. “If there’s anything I can do to have you out of here faster, just let me know.” 

 

The two teenagers left the room and were halfway up the stairs when a loud, excited shout reached their ears followed by an exclamation of, “Finally!”

 

“I didn’t think he’d take it this hard.” Harry said sarcastically but with a look of complete seriousness on his face. 

 

Draco chuckled. “And a moment ago you were in tears.”

 

“Please don’t start on that.” Harry groaned as they reached the landing. “I know my moods have been out of whack. I don’t need commentating on it too.” The younger of the two pushed the door opened and walked into the room. 

 

As Draco followed, he stopped short. “ _This_ is your room?” He asked, trying his best not to sneer because it was Harry's. An old desk and a bed, that was about it. 

 

“No.” Harry casually replied as he began gathering up the few things he had unpacked. 

 

Confused, Draco asked, “No? Well if this room looks like this, what the hell does your room look like?”

 

Harry dropped a few pieces of clothing in his trunk. “I don’t know.” He answered with a small smirk and a shrug. 

 

“You don’t… Ooooh,” Draco smirked back. “You’re talking about _our_ room.” 

 

“And you’re supposed to be the smart one.” Harry teased as he wrapped his arms around Draco's torso and rested his chin on his chest. 

 

“Well forgive me for losing the ability to think properly when I’m in such close proximity to you.” He chuckled as he held Harry against him. 

 

“Kiss me and I’ll think about it.” He’d barely finished speaking before Draco cupped his head with one hand and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. 

 

As the kiss became more heated, Harry used his hold on Draco to pull them as close together as they could get. His hands moved down from the middle of the blonde’s back to grip his arse and pushed their groins together so Draco could feel just how much he wanted him. 

 

Draco moaned into the kiss and gripped Harry's hips so he could lead him backwards toward the poor excuse of a bed. 

 

Once the back of the brunette’s knees hit the frame, Draco gently pushed him onto it before climbing on top of him. He then coaxed Harry's legs apart so he could press himself fully against him. 

 

Harry's legs came around Draco's waist as the older boy began rocking his hips. Their lips parted so Draco could trail them across the other’s jaw and down his neck. 

 

After a few minutes of rolling and grinding hips, Draco bit down lightly on Harry's neck. He arched off the bed and further into Draco's body as he gasped and spilled himself in his pants, shortly followed by the other. 

 

For several minutes afterwards, longer than the time their activities had taken, the two young men just laid together, catching their breath. 

 

“I love you, Harry.” Draco whispered so as not to disturb the quiet moment. 

 

Harry wriggled a bit beneath the slightly bigger boy and stated, “I’m sticky.” 

 

Draco sarcastically rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks. I pour my heart out to you and all I get in reply is, ‘I’m sticky’.”

 

Harry smirked playfully and stuck his tongue out. “I love you, too. Happy?”

 

“Very.” Draco replied as he wrapped his arms underneath Harry to pull him closer and gasped at what he could feel. He sat up on his knees so that he could push Harry's shirt up, revealing the slight bulge. “You grew.”

 

Harry frowned and wrapped his arms around himself to hide his growing stomach. “You think I’m fat, don’t you?” He asked without looking at him.

 

Carefully, Draco pried Harry's arms away from his midsection and kissed the skin below his navel. “You’re not fat, Harry.” He sighed. “I would have a problem if you _weren’t_ getting bigger. Besides, you could stand to gain a little weight anyway.”

 

“I really look okay?” Harry asked skeptically. 

 

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's belly again. “You’re beautiful. Now, let’s finish getting your things so we can go home.” 

 

Two minutes later found Harry walking down the stairs, followed by Draco, who was carry his trunk. At the bottom, the kitchen door swung open and a smiling Vernon enter the hallway. 

 

“All set there, Harry?” He asked happily. 

 

Harry froze and stared at the man. “Um… yeah.” He replied, disconcerted over the use of his first name.

 

“Good, good.” Vernon clapped his hands together jovially. “Here, let me get the door for you.” The large man practically ran down the hall. 

 

“I’m scared.” Harry whispered to Draco. “It’s just so… bizarre.”

 

Draco laughed and took Harry's hand as they started toward the door. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll be gone in a few minutes.”

 

Once they were outside, Harry's eyes widened and an excited smile stretched across his face. “You came in a limo!” He shouted. “But what about your anti-muggle BS.” 

 

With a shrug, Draco replied, “Muggle world or magical, Malfoy’s only get the best.” 

 

“I’ve never even _seen_ a limo, let alone been in one.” Harry said as they walked toward the long, black car.

 

As they approached, a man got out of the driver’s seat and opened the door for them. He closed the door behind them before taking Harry's trunk and putting it in the back. A minute or so later, the engine started and the car headed down the street. 

 

“So what did you do these past two weeks, that you haven’t already told me?” Harry asked as he snuggled into the blonde’s side.

 

“What do you think I did?”

 

Harry scrunched up his face in mock concentration. “I think… you lazed around and drank cocktails by the pool.” He replied with a laugh.

 

“That’s ridiculous, Harry. We don’t have a pool.” Draco grinned and added, “But we could get one if you like.” In response, Harry squeezed him tighter.

 

“So what did you really do?”

 

Draco smiled down at him and answered, “I was working on our wedding, of course. How do you feel about August 1st?”

 

“Aug— August 1st? That’s the day after my birthday! You were only going to give me one day’s notice?!” Harry shrieked. “What if I hate everything you picked out?!”

 

Draco was taken aback by Harry's outburst. “I’m sorry, Harry. I just thought you’d like it to happen as soon as possible.”

 

Harry pouted and grumbled, “Yeah, but you could have told me.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Draco repeated. “But you know now and we’ve still got two weeks.”

 

Harry felt his heart flutter in his chest and tears prickle at his eyes. 

 

“Hey, are you ok?” The blonde asked when he noticed the dampness of Harry's cheeks.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied. “I’m just happy. Really, really happy.” He suddenly yawned. “And maybe a little tired.”

 

Draco maneuvered them so that he was lying across the seat and Harry was on top of him. “Take a nap. I’ll wake you up when we get there. Or the driver will if I fall asleep too. Ok?”

 

Harry yawned again and nodded. “Ok.” He snuggled down into Draco's chest. “I love you, Draco.” He whispered once he was comfortable.

 

“I love you, too, Harry.”


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end.  
> In case any of you were wondering, I finally finished what is going to be the first chapter of Random Moments. I was about to post that when I realized I should probably finish this first since there might be some things you wouldn't understand without having read this. So, you'll be seeing that in a few minutes as well. Then, I'll start posting what I have completed of the sequel, And Again.  
> I really hoped you enjoyed this story and that you take a minute or two to leave a comment!  
> Also, if you would like to follow me on Facebook, there is a link in my Bio and in the end notes. Or, you can just type in nekluvshp. I have the same picture there.

**Five and a half months later:**

 

Harry was bored. And angry, and tired, and sweaty. His back hurt, his feet hurt, he could hardly walk without assistance, and worst of all, in his bias opinion, he was horny as hell and could do nothing about it. 

 

It was Tuesday, classes had just started up again after Christmas Holiday the day before and Harry had been confined to their rooms as he was ready to pop any day. The only thing that made it slightly better, was the fact that he wasn’t in the hospital wing. 

 

Madam Pomfrey had wanted him there since Christmas Day, but Harry adamantly refused. Instead, there was an entire corner set up and reserved just for him for when the time came. 

 

Harry huffed and threw the book he was trying to read on the floor. He was even grouchier than usual due to the fact that he was feeling extremely restless but could hardly move to do anything. His body was also achier than normal.

 

After a few minutes of pouting over the fact that Draco wasn’t there to make him feel better, Harry decided to take a bath. The warm water always helped him stop hurting. 

 

One long soak in bubble filled water later, Harry felt decidedly better, only now he was very tired and ready for a nap. That had been the only reason he got out of the tub to begin with. It wouldn’t do to fall asleep and drown, Draco would kill him.

 

Naked and wet, Harry left the bathroom and waddled toward the large bed, unfortunately no longer a water bed because Harry hadn’t been able to get out of it by the time he hit his sixth month. He dried himself with his wand before crawling on top of the covers and falling asleep almost immediately. 

 

The first thing Harry did when he woke up was check the time. It was almost two-thirty and the very first thing he felt was irrational anger. He’d slept right through lunch and Draco hadn’t woken up him. 

 

As he struggled to sit up, Harry felt something odd, the bed was wet. He groaned and pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes. “Have I really lost that much control over my bladder?” He asked himself. 

 

It was as he picked up his wand to clean up the mess that it happened. A painful tightening in his lower abdomen had him gasping and dropping the thin piece of wood. He sat in shock, barely breathing, as he waited for it to pass. When it did, he looked back down at the large, wet area of the silver comforter and noticed it had a slightly red tinge to it. 

 

Harry’s mind began to race as he realized he had actually been in labor all day. He’d been too focused on staying comfortable to figure out that the crampy feeling he had before his bath had actually been light contractions. Even after having had false labor a few weeks ago and getting a taste of what the real thing would feel like, he still hadn’t figured it out. 

 

Forgetting everything he’d learned and practiced with Madam Pomfrey, Harry began to panic and hyperventilate, suddenly wishing he’d gone to stay in the hospital wing. As his breathing sped up, his head started to swim from the lack of oxygen and he fell back onto his pillow, unconscious. 

 

It was nearly an hour later that a much more painful contraction ripped through him and brought him back to consciousness. When it was over, he was panting and clutching at his distended stomach, silently praying for it to stop.

 

By the time Harry had calmed himself down, he felt a frustrated scream bubble its way out of his throat as he felt the beginnings of another one. This time, he tried to remember his breathing and congratulated himself when he didn’t go into a panic again. 

 

As soon as that one passed, Harry sat himself up and mentally prepared himself for the twelve foot trip to the fireplace. That was all he had to do, fire-call the school nurse and wait to be escorted, or mostly likely carried, to the hospital wing as he wasn’t allowed to use any mode of magical transportation. 

 

Harry came to the conclusion that twelve feet became a lot further in an emergency when he dropped to his knees from the force of another contraction. He managed not to scream, but by the end of it he was nearly in tears. 

 

When it stopped, Harry found himself lying on his side on the floor. He glanced up at the fireplace but decided he didn’t want to risk moving again as he began sobbing. 

 

It was happening all wrong. Draco was supposed to be there with him to help, to make sure he was ok, and that he got to the hospital wing alright. But now, sitting there alone and despite having gone over everything a thousand times to be sure he was ready, Harry had no idea what he was supposed to do. 

 

His body didn’t want to listen to him, no matter how much he knew he had to get to the fireplace to call Madam Pomfrey. 

 

Labor seemed to be going much faster than what was normal and even though he had been warned it could, and most likely would, happen that way, he was on the edge of panicking again. 

 

Harry's thoughts were completely jumbled as he attempted to figure out a way to contact Madam Pomfrey or anyone at this point. He was screaming names of everyone he knew; hoping beyond hope that one of them would somehow hear him, but he knew it wasn’t possible. People didn’t just appear when they were called. 

 

That last thought gave him an idea. Knowing it would be the only way for him to get to the infirmary until Draco came back from class in an hour and a half; Harry called out, “Dobby.”

 

A sharp crack filled the air and Harry sobbed in relief that the elf heard him even with the lacking strength of his voice at the moment. 

 

“Harry Potter, sir!” Dobby squeaked when he saw the state the boy was in. “Why is Harry Potter on the floor?! Has you been injured?”

 

“Dobby!” Harry croaked, catching the blabbering creature’s attention. “I need you to get Madam Pomfrey.” He was infinitely grateful that he was between contractions at the moment. 

 

“Oh, yes sir! Dobby will be doing what Master Harry Potter asks!” With another crack, the house elf was gone. 

 

Half a minute later and in the middle of a contraction, the fire flared green and the woman he now considered his personal savior stepped out of the flames. 

 

“Harry!” She nearly shrieked as she rushed to his side and knelt beside him, immediately conjuring a stretcher beneath him. “How long have you been in labor?” She asked as she spelled a nearby pair of pajamas onto his naked body. 

 

“All day.” He moaned in pain. 

 

“All day? Mr. Potter why— never mind. It doesn’t matter now. What does matter is that we get you out of here.” Pomfrey said as she stood up and flicked her wand so the stretcher floated beside her at waist height. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whimpered. “I didn’t know. I thought it was just a stomachache and when I figured it out…” He sobbed. “When I figured it out, I couldn’t move.” The end of his sentence was almost immediately followed by a scream as he was assaulted by more pain. 

 

“It’s alright, Harry.” She said softly as she walked out of the room at a brisk pace. 

 

The trip from the dungeons to the fourth floor seemed to last an eternity to Harry. In that time, he had three more contractions and managed to stay quiet through the first two. 

 

The last of those three labor pains hit him in the third floor corridor and he couldn’t hold back a hoarse scream. 

 

Almost immediately, doors on all sides were flying opening and students were pouring into the hall to find out what was going on. The medi-witch ignored them as she continued toward their destination. 

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut to block out the unwanted spectators and gritted his teeth against the rest of the pain. The only thing he wanted at that moment was for Draco to be next to him, holding his hand and telling him it would be ok.

 

Not a moment later, a pair of familiar hands was around one of his and coaxing it out of the tight fist it was in. 

 

Once Harry allowed his hand to relax and be held, he opened his eyes and felt immediate relief at seeing Draco's gray eyes staring down at him in concern. 

 

“How did you do that?” Harry asked, his voice weak from screaming. 

 

“How did I do what, love?”

 

Harry sniffled and replied, “I was just thinking how badly I wanted you here holding my hand.”

 

“I was in class on the third floor.” Draco said with a soft smile. “And I’m extremely glad I was.” It was then that Harry realized they had reached the fourth floor and were approaching the hospital wing. 

 

Madam Pomfrey immediately took Harry to his reserved bed and lowered the stretcher onto it before vanishing the unneeded item.

 

At the same moment, another contraction hit him and Harry started sobbing again. Draco had let go of his hand for a second to pull up a chair and was back by his side instantly. 

 

“It hurts, Draco.” The brunette cried and squeezed the hand in his. 

 

“Shhhh. I know it does.” Draco attempted to soothe him. “Just keep breathing and it’ll all be over before you know it.”

 

“I want it over now!” Harry suddenly spat, startling the blonde. 

 

Once the pain passed, Harry calmed down some and apologized for yelling at him. 

 

After giving them a few minutes of privacy, Madam Pomfrey returned and set up the screens around Harry's bed. Then she transfigured her patient’s pajamas into a hospital gown. 

 

“Alright, Harry, I’m going to see how far dilated you are.” The boy in labor nodded his understanding before turning his attention to Draco, who was holding Harry's left hand in both of his and had it pressed to his mouth.

 

“Five centimeters.” Madam Pomfrey announced once she had lowered Harry's gown. The boy in question groaned in frustration, remembering that that meant he was only half way dilated.

 

“Isn’t there something you can give him for the pain?” Draco asked as Harry began wincing and gasping through another contraction. 

 

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy. That was my next order of business.” She replied and grabbed a vial off a fully stocked tray. “Unfortunately, it’s not very strong as too much of certain ingredients could harm the baby.” 

 

Harry gratefully took the potion, hoping that it would help even the slightest bit. When the next pain hit, he happily noted that it was now tolerable, at least. 

 

“Better?” Draco asked hopefully when Harry didn’t scream.

 

“Much.” He answered. 

 

“Good. I feel terrible knowing that you’re in so much pain.” The blonde said softly.

 

With a pout, Harry grumbled, “Well you should.”

 

Two hours past in much the same manner, Madam Pomfrey would check his progress and Draco would hold his hand during contractions. 

 

Hermione and Ginny had heard about Harry going into labor from the students who had witnessed it and showed up around five-thirty. They were allowed to stay for a while, until the medi-witch asked (forced) them to leave when Sirius and Remus showed up an hour later. 

 

It was nearing nine o’clock when the nurse told them that Harry had less than a centimeter to go. “It may be almost over, Harry, but remember that the hardest part is still to come and unfortunately, I cannot give you any more pain relieving potions.” She also told the two older men that they had to leave the room at that time. 

 

Harry was exhausted already. He was dying for it to be over with so that they could finally see their baby and hold him or her in their arms. If it weren’t for that particular outcome, Harry would have given up a long time ago.

 

Immense relief filled Harry when Madam Pomfrey finally told him he was just about ready to start pushing. But that happy bubble was quickly burst when she added that Draco had to leave the wing.

 

Completely unwillingly, Draco stood from his seat and stared sadly down at Harry's terrified face. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he placed a hand on Harry's belly and bent to give him a soft, quick kiss. 

 

With the other hand he cupped Harry’s face and rubbed the brunette’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you. Ok?”

 

“I love you, too.” Harry replied in a hoarse whisper.

 

“I’ll be right outside that door, waiting, and as soon as it’s alright, I’ll be right here again.” He stated reassuringly. 

 

Harry nodded and leaned up a little for another kiss before Draco took a step back and left before he decided he couldn’t do it.

 

Out in the corridor, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione were waiting. They rushed forward when they saw Draco and started asking questions all at once. 

 

“Hey! One at a time, please.” 

 

Hermione and Remus looked at Sirius, as he was Harry's godfather and had more right than anyone, besides Draco, to know what was happening. 

 

“Is… is it done? Is Harry okay?” The dark-haired man quickly asked the questions on everyone’s mind. 

 

“Harry's fine but it’s not over yet. He’s just fully dilated so we’ll probably start hearing screaming soon.” He replied dejectedly. “And Pomfrey kicked me out.”

 

“Why?” Remus asked. 

 

“I—” Draco started angrily before shaking his head and sighing. “I don’t know. But it’s my child and Harry's my husband. Don’t I have the right to be in there?”

 

Before anyone had the chance to answer the rhetorical the question, a scream was heard from the room behind the blonde seventeen year old. 

 

Draco spun around immediately and tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Damn it.” He muttered and weakly hit the wooden surface with his fist. 

 

Forty-five minutes later and the door to the hospital wing was still firmly shut. Sirius and Remus were sitting together on the floor against a wall, Hermione was attempting, and actually failing, to distract herself with a book, and Draco was furiously pacing in front of the entrance. 

 

At every turnaround, Draco would glare at the door and curse under his breath when it remained closed. He was becoming more afraid as more time passed. It wasn’t supposed to take this long, was it?

 

He was about to drop to his knees and vent his frustration by punching the floor, possibly breaking a few fingers, when, _finally,_ the door creaked open and Madam Pomfrey stepped out. 

 

She wasn’t holding a baby and they couldn’t hear the cries of a newborn. The worst possible outcome jumped to the forefront of Draco's mind and his heart began hammering in his chest. 

 

“Perhaps I was wrong in making you leave.” She started. “Harry seems to almost be resisting now and I believe it’s because you’re not there to share it with him.”

 

“I can come back in?” Draco asked skeptically. 

 

“Please.”

 

Draco didn’t need to hear anything more than that. He rushed passed the medi-witch and to the other end of the room. 

 

“Harry!” He exclaimed as he stepped around the privacy screen and ran to his side. He pushed Harry's fringe off of his sweaty forehead and kissed it. “Harry.” He repeated softly. 

 

Harry's face was red and tear-streaked and he looked like he was ready to pass out at any moment. 

 

Suddenly shaking his head, Harry cried, “I can’t do it. I can’t do it.”

 

“Shh, shh, shh, shh. Yes, you can, Harry. I know you can.” Draco said as he knelt next to the bed to be eye level with Harry.

 

“Where’d Madam Pomfrey go?” Harry asked, deliberately changing the subject.

 

The woman in question came into view and replied, “I was calling for assistance.” Behind her stood a familiar figure in black.

 

“Why is Snape here?” The brunette asked, trying to be angry but not having the energy.

 

“As is required to be a potions master, I have an extensive amount of medical knowledge.” The dour man replied.

 

Turning back to Draco, Harry said, “I don’t want him here.”

 

“Ignore him, Harry. He’s only here to help.” Draco replied softly and pushed Harry's hair back again. “Just focus on me and bringing our baby into the world.”

 

“Harry.” Madam Pomfrey said, gaining both of their attention. “Just like before, I need you to push on the next contraction.”

 

“You can do it, Harry. You’ve done great so far.” The blonde praised. 

 

A moment later, the pain that was becoming all too familiar to Harry began again and he was pushing with everything he had. 

 

Next to him, Draco had one hand in his and the other soothingly running through raven locks, repeating things like, “You’re almost there, Harry. It’s almost over.” 

 

Finally, when Harry was about ready to give up, it felt like something gave way and a few seconds later, the cries of a newborn infant filled the air.

 

Panting, sweating, and red-faced, Harry collapsed into the bed in relief. 

 

At the other end of the bed, the exhausted young man could only blurrily make out the shape of Madam Pomfrey handing a flesh colored blob to Snape before she disappeared behind the blanket that was draped over his raised legs. 

 

In the back of his mind, Harry knew the medi-witch was doing something involving the afterbirth and cleaning him up, but he didn’t notice. The only thing that existed was the wriggling infant that Snape was currently wrapping in a blanket.

 

Fuzzily, Harry watched what he assumed was Snape’s arm waving over the small bundle, doing what though, he didn’t know. 

 

Feeling Harry's heavy gaze on him, Snape said, “Cleaning and diagnostic spells.” Not a minute later, he was walking down the empty side of the bed toward the new parents.

 

Without taking his eyes off of the bundle in Snape’s arms, Harry reached for Draco and simply said, “Glasses.” The blonde immediately grabbed them from the bedside table and handed them over. 

 

Everything came into focus as Harry slid his glasses on at the same moment that Snape stopped next to him, an oddly gentle smile on his face.

 

“Congratulations, you have just given birth to a healthy baby boy.” He said as he leaned down to the place the child in Harry's now outstretched arms.

 

Harry sniffled and smiled brightly as he gazed down at his son’s chubby, red face. He had a tuft of black hair atop his tiny head and typical baby blue eyes staring up at them as he made gurgling sounds.

 

“He’s perfect, Harry.” Draco whispered before pressing a kiss to his husband’s temple.

 

“He is.” Harry agreed as a few happy tears ran down his cheeks.

 

Before anything else could be said, Madam Pomfrey stood from her place at the end of the bed and said, “You can put your legs down now, Harry.” He did so and with assistance from Draco, managed to get himself in a more comfortable sitting position. 

 

“This is one for the books.” The medi-witch said as she began cleaning up the area.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he glanced up curiously for half a second.

 

The woman paused for a moment and turned to look at the little family. “Very few male pregnancies are brought to term with zero complications. The fact that your temporary birth canal closed on its own already is amazing by itself. Even with the smoothest birthing it usually takes at least a full day.” She explained. 

 

“Great just what I need, more fame.” Harry grumbled, his face taking on a dark look. But then he looked down at the tiny form of his son and another smile stretched across his lips as everything negative melted away.

 

“At least you won’t be alone.” Draco said. 

 

Harry looked at him for the first time in several minutes as if he just noticed the blonde was still there. “I’m sorry. Do you want to hold him?”

 

Draco nodded and stood from his kneeling position to sit on the edge of the bed. “He’s so small.” He commented once he had the infant safely encased in his arms. 

 

“What’s his name?” Madam Pomfrey asked as she produced a piece of parchment from seemingly nowhere. 

 

“We haven’t actually talked about it.” Draco replied. “But if Harry still likes his idea from before, I’m all for it.” He looked at the dark-haired man next to him, expecting to see a nod or smile of agreement. Instead, he saw a deep pain written across his face a moment before large tears began spilling from his eyes.

 

“Harry?” The blonde said softly. The response he received was Harry burying his face in his hands and sobbing harder. Draco looked pleadingly at Madam Pomfrey and she seemed to understand what he needed. 

 

The medi-witch walked over to him and took the now sleeping baby from his arms. “I’ll just run a few more diagnostic spells on him and maybe see if he’s hungry.” She said before turning and leaving the couple alone.

 

 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” He asked gently, using his free hands to try and soothe the other. 

 

Harry answered with another question. “D-don’t you know what t-today is?” 

 

Draco swallowed hard. He knew, but he had been hoping Harry didn’t. It was foolish of him to think Harry wouldn’t remember such a terrible day. 

 

“ _He_ can n-not be James.” Harry stated, pointing in the general direction Madam Pomfrey had gone. “I already h-had a J-James and he was taken fr-rom me.”

 

Realizing the stupidity of his mistake, Draco pulled Harry into his arms and spoke softly. “I am so sorry, Harry. I’m such an idiot. He wasn’t my child and I didn’t have any feelings or attachment to him. I wasn’t thinking.”

 

After a stretch of silence where Harry continued to sniffle, he tilted his head back so he could look up at Draco and murmured, “You name him.”

 

“Me? Are you sure?” Draco asked, wanting to be sure Harry was absolutely positive with that decision.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. I had never thought about what I might name my kids before last year and the only boy name I had is no longer available. Besides, he’s your son too.”

 

Draco couldn’t help but smile at that. He had a child, a _son_ , and he was married to the man he loved. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed as it all really sank in for the first time.

 

“Sweet Merlin, Harry, we have a kid.” He gasped.

 

“You’re just figuring that out now?” Harry teased.

 

“No, it’s just that… it’s real now.” 

 

Harry sighed. “I know what you mean.” His sentence was followed by a large yawn. 

 

“Maybe you should go to sleep.” Draco suggested as he ran a hand through the dark head of hair snuggled into his chest. 

 

“Nooooo.” Harry whined petulantly, a clear sign that sleep was needed. “What if he needs me?”

 

“Don’t worry.” Draco said as he continued to pet Harry's head. “I can take care of him.” 

 

“But—” 

 

“Harry, right now _you_ need to rest if you want to be of any use to our son, ok? Also, there are three people in the corridor at this very moment that are more than willing to help if it happens to be needed.” The blonde explained. 

 

“They must be invisible then.” A deep, teasing voice suddenly said. “Because we didn’t see anyone out there.” A moment later, Sirius and Remus came around the privacy screen, the former holding their newborn son.

 

“You look good with a baby, Sirius.” Harry stated with a tired smile. 

 

There was an odd twinkle in the man’s gray eyes before Remus suddenly spoke up. “Do _not_ tempt him, Harry. The last thing we need at this age is a child.”

 

“This age? _This age?_ ” Sirius was incredulous. “Can you believe that, Harry? He just said we’re old!”

 

Harry attempted to laugh, but ended up yawning instead. “Y-you are old, grandpa.” He said with a sleepy chuckle. “Now shut up and give me my baby before I hurt you.”

 

Sirius knew better than to mess with an angry pregnant, or recently pregnant, person, so he quickly handed the still sleeping child back to his “mother.” He’d gotten on Lily’s bad side a couple of times when she had been pregnant with Harry and he still had the scars to prove it.

 

“He called me old, Moony.” He whined once he had shuffled back over to his boyfriend. 

 

Remus chuckled. “He’s not wrong, you know. We are the same age that James would be.”

 

“That doesn’t mean he had to say it out loud.” Sirius grouched just loud enough for his lighter haired partner to hear him.

 

With an amused smirk, Draco turned his attention from the quietly arguing couple, to Harry, who was now leaning back on a pile of pillows with their son in his arms, nearly asleep. He quickly picked the boy up from Harry's arms before something bad happened.

 

“Wha’re you doin’?” Harry mumbled as his eyes fluttered, fighting to stay open. 

 

“Taking him before you fall asleep. You don’t want to drop him do you?” Draco quietly asked. “Now sleep, Harry.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, don’ wan’ to.”

 

Very carefully, Draco adjusted the infant so that he was holding him with just one arm but still had a secure grip and was supporting his head properly. He then reached down with his free hand and pushed Harry's fringe out of his eyes. 

 

“Look at me, Harry.” He whispered. 

 

Harry's eyes flitted around behind their lids but didn’t open. “Can’t.”

 

“Exactly. You need to go to _sleep._ You’re exhausted.” Draco insisted he took his arm back to hold his son.

 

Harry mumbled something unintelligible in response before his head fell slightly to the side and his breathing completely evened out. 

 

“Good night, love.” Draco whispered with a small smile and kissed the brunette’s forehead. He watched Harry sleep for a minute before he walked around the privacy screen and motioned with his head for Remus and Sirius to follow him. 

 

Outside the door to Madam Pomfrey’s office, they stopped and Draco turned to the werewolf. “Did you get to hold him yet?” He asked. 

 

“No, Sirius was being selfish. Hermione didn’t even get a chance to hold him before she went back to Gryffindor tower to tell everyone.” Remus explained and shot Sirius an angry glare. 

 

“Why can’t we have one?” Sirius asked as Draco allowed the third man to take the baby from him. 

 

Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance. “They aren’t like puppies, Sirius. Babies need constant care at any and all hours of the day and you can’t just give it away if you decide it’s too hard or you don’t want it anymore. It’s for life or not at all and you’ve never been the best with commitment.”

 

Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets and sulked but remained quiet. He knew Remus was right, even if he didn’t like it.

 

“What’d you name him?” Remus asked, turning back to Draco. “Madam Pomfrey didn’t tell us.” 

 

“He doesn’t have one yet. I don’t know why, but we never discussed it. It didn’t really make a difference to me as long as Harry's happy and I guess I always just assumed he was thinking about it.” Draco replied with a guilty shrug.

 

“It’s not a big deal.” Sirius cut in. “Lots of parents have trouble naming their kids. If what I heard from relatives is correct, my brother was home from the hospital for an entire week before my parents picked a name for him.”

 

Draco looked at the tiny bundle in Remus' arms and then back at Sirius. “It might not be a huge deal to you or me, but I’m sure Harry feels terrible about it. I accidentally upset him earlier and I think part of it was because he didn’t have any other names.”

 

“Other names?” Remus asked. Draco quickly explained the James situation to them, during which Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office. 

 

“Do you have a name yet?” The medi-witch asked as she once again pulled a piece of parchment from nowhere. 

 

“Well… yes actually. Harry did insist that I name him, but I’m not sure how he would feel about. It’s what he would describe as a “pureblood name.” He said, putting air quotes around the last two words. 

 

Madam Pomfrey held the parchment, a blank birth certificate, out to Draco. “It can always be changed later if it becomes a problem but this should be filed as soon as possible. Just touch the tip of your wand to it and clearly say his full name. The rest will fill itself in.” 

 

With a slightly shaking hand, Draco reached into his robe for his wand and did as he was instructed. He cleared his throat once before speaking the name he had picked out for his first son.

 

“Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy.”

 

Sirius couldn’t hold in a short, bark of laughter. “Oh you’re right Malfoy; Harry's going to kill you.”

 

**And they all lived happily ever after… or did they?**

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've finished Face Down, don't forget to read the sequel And Again and the one-shots companion Random Moments!
> 
> If you would like to add me on facebook so that you'll know when I'm working on what, feel free to do so:  
> http://www.facebook.com/#!/natasha.kochis.3


End file.
